


【HQ!!】Fate(及日)

by summon1011



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 08:17:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 62,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20963384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summon1011/pseuds/summon1011





	【HQ!!】Fate(及日)

及川徹是在散步的時候，撿到日向翔陽的。

高三那年輸給了烏野、失去了參加春高的機會，那場比賽的最後一球、最後的那一瞬間…直到現在，及川偶爾會在夢中重新體驗一次。

啊啊……有夠不吉利的夢。  
因為放了連假，回到宮城老家的及川一起床就感到無比的疲累…

「徹，你要睡到什麼時候？徹、徹！！」  
「起床了，我已經起來了。」  
時機簡直剛好，無力的挺起腰桿時敲門聲剛好響起。無力的反駁門外那毫無依據的誣賴，及川很是無奈但又覺得懷念。

「那就趕快刷牙洗臉下樓吃飯，哎呀…都已經是大學生快畢業了，還這麼散漫。」  
「媽，我才大三…」  
「好了，快起來。你沒事的話就趕快下樓，吃飽飯幫忙跑腿啊！」  
「欸？等等，我也是很忙的…媽、欸，媽？」  
完全不等自家兒子的回覆，說完就走，留下對門板大喊卻得不到回應的及川。

高三的那年，球是輸了，但自尊和夢想還沒輸。

及川考上了東京的K大。  
雖然不比聽說從白鳥澤跳槽到S大的牛島那間學校還厲害，但也是間名校。然後入學的時候，及川才發現死都不告訴自己考上哪間學校的岩泉也在K大，而且還同班…

「太好了，這樣我們的組合又可以繼續了~♫」  
「給我閉嘴！信不信我立刻退學？」

及川徹覺得自己並沒有被命運給放棄，而是給了他一條新的道路。  
對此，他也非常上進的訓練、砥礪自己，目標當然就是國家選手！

乖乖出門跑腿的及川買完指定物品後，看了下時間和天空，決定來個久違的散步…  
首先，當然是回母校晃過一圈、然後再繞去以前和大家常去的拉麵店吃一下有沒有走味，之後在去公園巡視一下有沒有在玩排球的孩子，看看能不能適當的玩一下。

逛完母校、又吃了拉麵的及川並沒有想過這些事很費時，等到他來到公園的時候已經黃昏接近傍晚了，不要說小朋友了，連阿貓阿狗都沒幾隻…

「啊…不得了，希望今天的晚餐用不到這些調味料。」  
看了看手上的提袋，及川開始祈禱等一下回家不會被罵。

正當及川要來開公園的時候，從風中隱約傳來的哭聲差點把及川給嚇尿了。

「…………誰！！是誰！？」  
驚慌的左看右看，空蕩蕩的公園根本連的人影都沒有…暗自安慰自己是聽錯了，及川拍拍自己的胸口，正想跨步離開時，又聽到了那哭聲。

「………在哭的是人嗎？」  
………廢話。

對著空氣問完話後，及川又默默地吐槽自己。  
覺得自己一直對空氣問下去也不是辦法，運氣要是差一點，等一下就換自己因為行為詭異被送進局子了。於是，及川決定循著聲音看看是誰在搞鬼，等抓到那個人後，絕對要先揍一頓再說！

越走近公園裡附設的兒童遊戲區，那聲音就越來越清晰、越來越耳熟，等到及川走近、清楚看見那坐在攀爬架頂端的人後，及川開始後悔自己這一連串的行動。

如果這就是命運，請告訴我這是機會還是考驗。

那在攀爬架頂端一直哭泣的人，就是在現實、在夢中，不斷的讓自己飲恨的人…

日向翔陽。

但對方好像沒有注意到他，如果要當作沒看見、默默地離開，現在就是最好的時機…但偏偏嘴巴動的比腦袋快的及川就這麼叫出聲音來，就這麼叫出了，在相遇的時候最常說出口的稱呼…

「小不點。」  
「…………及、及川、前輩…」

帶著淚水的臉龐讓及川覺得疑惑，這傢伙…一點變都沒有！  
那稚氣的臉、那高亢的聲音、那瘦弱的體型，如果他的身高也沒長高的話，那時間之神一定對他開了很大的玩笑。

「真高興你還記的我，下來吧！」  
「嗚嗚………及川前輩……嗚嗚…」  
「有什麼話下來再說。先說好，腳一踏上地板後就不准哭！」  
「可是……嗚…可是…」  
「不准可是！給我下來！！」  
「嗚嗚…是…」

默默的注視著小心翼翼地從攀爬架上爬下來的日向，及川內心其實有點為日向感到難過…

我的天啊！這只小不點真的一點點都沒有變，是時間暫停控制器嗎？這傢伙是不老星球派來探查地球的吧！

大概是因為不滿平平都是歲月催人老，但自己老得明顯而日向卻老得像把年齡寄在銀行一樣，及川默默的在心裡嘖了一聲。

「……………完全沒變耶你。」  
「我、我……我有長高三公分…四捨五入也有168了…」  
「嗯？那是我小學的身高，你現在還在讀小學？」  
「…………要升大一了……」  
「喔？」  
「嗚嗚……嗚嗚哇哇哇……」  
「欸，說好下來不准哭！！」

好不容易安撫好哭得唏哩嘩啦的日向，及川先是把人帶到販賣機旁邊的長椅上，然後好心的投了一罐冰涼的飲料，不說二話的把飲料往日向的脖子壓上去。

「嗚哇哇哇哇！！！」  
「哈哈哈哈…笨蛋，你以為我真的會這麼好心的免費請你飲料嗎？」  
「及川前輩是大笨蛋，笨蛋…嗚…嗚哇哇哇…」  
「好啦！我的錯、我的錯！！不准哭，我叫你不準哭！！」

又好不容易讓日向停住眼淚，及川才鬆了口氣…要是時間可以倒轉，他絕對不會做什麼飲料冰冰樂這種蠢到有剩的事。

不過，能讓小不點哭成這樣一定是發生大事了…怎麼辦？要是我給不了什麼建議要怎麼辦？啊啊啊啊………我早從一開始就不要叫小不點不就好了？啊啊啊……我到底在幹嘛啊？我這個笨蛋！！

「……及川前輩。」  
「啊！幹、幹嘛？」  
「………謝謝你的飲料，我走了。」

說完，日向就拿著自己的背包起身要走，不過被及川給抓住手臂、再一次的坐在長椅上。

「哭成這樣到底是發生什麼事？」  
「及川學長也只是一時無聊叫住我的吧…說了你也沒辦法……」

啊！被發現了嗎？這只小不點的第六感也太強……

「你不說出口怎麼知道我沒辦法？」  
「因為你剛剛一副後悔叫住我的樣子…我，我還是…」  
「才沒有！！我及川徹從不做會後悔的事情！！」

還沒等日向說完，及川就衝忙的喊出這句話，但是音量好像有點大，完全把日向給嚇呆了，眼看日向那斗大的淚珠又有滾下來的趨勢，及川連忙轉移話題…

「呃……沒事，這麼久沒見面，小不點也大一了啊！考上了哪一間學校啊？有和小飛雄同一間學校嗎？及川學長就算輸給你們，依舊還是很活蹦亂跳的…總之，你到底是怎樣了趕快說給及川學長聽聽~」

但是及川的話題轉移失敗，日向的淚珠依舊是毫不保留的全數滑落。

「及川學長……我、我………」

明明知道這是自己的錯、明明知道哭也無濟於事、明明知道不能給及川前輩添麻煩、明明知道及川前輩是擔心一職哭泣的自己，但是眼淚卻一點都停步不下來…最後，日向也只能努力的忍住眼淚、哽咽的把事情慢慢的告訴及川。

日向也考上了K大。  
雖然目標的S大落榜，但是只要有上K大其實日向就滿足了。

影山和牛島前輩都在S大，這樣就可以光明正大、堂堂正正的一決勝負了！

日向一直沒有忘記當初要打倒影山的諾言，而影山也一直記得這件事…  
兩人在坦白考上學校的時候，又再一次的提醒對方，接下來不再是隊友了，而是敵人！

『我會一直等著你打倒我，前提是你要有那個本事。』  
『不用你說我也知道！你就乖乖的等著，我絕對會打倒你！』

但是這已經無法實現了，別說無法實現…現在日向可能連東京都沒辦法去了。  
每年都會有這種事發生，但偏偏這事就發生在自己身上…

日向被騙了，被不良的不動產仲介給騙了。

還沒上東京就繳了一堆一押金和保證金，雖然很疑惑但日向還是匯款給對方了…等到日向發現不太對、詢問過其他人後，日向才知道自己上當了。  
不敢告訴家人的日向，在得知自己被騙的時候心裡愧疚到連家都不太敢回，一想到那是爸爸媽媽辛苦賺來的錢，日向就不知道怎麼辦才好…就算是去接打工也無法在時間內賺到這麼大筆的錢，而且也馬上就會被發現這件事。

「所以、所以我才……嗚嗚嗚……」  
「………………」  
及川靜靜地聽著日向的坦白，等日向說完後又默默的拿出手帕給日向。接過手帕，日向也不敢再看向及川，只是一昧的緊抓手帕，任由眼淚滑落。

不知道過了多久，及川才慢慢的說…

「跟我住吧！」  
「………哈？」  
「我說，你就跟我住吧！煮飯、打掃之類的事你會做吧？」  
「會是會……」  
「那就沒問題了！你就負責煮飯和打掃來抵押房租。然後，現在我跟你一起回你家，你跟你父母坦白這件事，我順便去報告這件事。」  
「但是…及川學長！？」  
不等日向考慮，及川一把抓起日向就往公園的出口拉著走。

「不然你有什麼好方法嗎？想要短時間賺很多錢，我除了賣身以外想不到更好的方法了…但是這樣你的前途就毀了吧！你想這樣嗎？」  
「！！不想…我不要，我還想要打排球，想要一直打下去…我想實現和影山的約定。」

看著日向那堅定的眼神，及川總算鬆了一口氣…雖然在這時候還提到影山讓及川心裡有點不爽。

「那就對了。反正我也是K大的，就當作是幫忙學弟好了！」  
「……真、真的可以嗎？不會麻煩及川學長嗎？」  
「如果飯做得好吃、打掃做的乾淨就不麻煩了。」  
「及川學長！！」  
「好了，先告訴我你家要怎麼去。」

及川徹是在散步的時候，撿到日向翔陽的。

然後…  
在雙方父母同意之下，和日向同居的。

「你的行李還真少，就這樣而已嗎？」  
「嗯…過幾天好像會有衣服寄過來的樣子？」  
「喂！自己的事給我自己注意，你以為現在還有家人伺候嗎？」  
「好痛！」  
面對漫不經心的日向，及川代替日向家人狠狠地敲了日向的腦袋一下。

那天晚上，日向乖乖的向家人坦白了被欺騙的事，雖然挨了頓罵…但其實日向爸媽擔心的程度遠大於生氣。自己一手養大、疼愛起來的孩子，還沒上京就被騙成這樣了，要是真的去了東京那該怎麼辦才好？

那時候及川也沒說什麼，只是輕巧的說自己是日向高中的學長、將來也是大學的學長，都是同鄉互相照顧也是應該的…總之，及川沒費多大的功夫就得到了日向家全體家人的信任，連小夏也開始叫起“徹哥哥”了，弄得日向對及川忌妒又羨慕的不知道怎麼辦才好。

那天因為時間太晚、而且自家的兒子就要麻煩人家了，日向爸媽熱情的邀請及川留宿，當晚及川沒有回家，而是直接住進日向家裡一晚…然後就聽了日向一整晚的青春熱血高中故事。

及川表示…不讓我睡的仇，總有一天我會討回來。

面對跑個腿要一天一夜後才會回來的及川媽媽，及川表示亞歷山大…離開日向家前，特別請了最強誘餌來對及川媽媽實行misdirection。  
實驗表示成效非常好，及川家非常喜歡這位可愛的小朋友，不但同意了兩人同住的事，也請了日向一頓豐盛的午飯，然後及川成功的逃過一劫。

算了一下時間，及川的連假也差不多要結束了、而日向一個星期後也要新生報到，兩人約定好時間、經過漫長的旅途、拍下防止日向迷路的地標照片，兩人終於回到往後要一起居住的家…

「為了我的腸胃和生活品質著想，小不點…你當真會做家事？」  
幾乎快累癱的及川，一踏進家裡、修理完日向，整個人就癱在沙發上動都不想動。

「當然會！為了一個人住，我可是受了媽媽不少特訓喔！」  
日向雙手叉腰，一臉“不准小看我”的樣子怒視著及川。

「那好，先去廚房到杯水給我喝。」  
「不對啊！及川學長，你要先帶我熟悉環境才對。」  
「家裡就這麼小，你就自己走自己看。」  
「哪會，這裡超大的！是豪宅吧？一定是豪宅！！」

費力地把腦袋從沙發上抬起來，及川冷眼看著心情過度雀躍、眼睛四處打量的日向一眼，無言了幾秒後總算願意跟沙發分離了。

「豪你個頭，我說小不點…我希望你能利用開學前這幾天增加點見識，不然負責照顧你的我會很丟臉。」  
「咦？退一百步來講，應該是我照顧你吧？」  
「哈啊？有勇氣說那句話的罪魁禍首是你的空虛的腦袋還是那張口無遮攔的嘴呢？」

拉著日向往另一間空房走的時候，及川只是嘴賤隨便念了一下，只是沒想到日向的回應瞬間讓人火大…一個轉身，及川一把扣住日向、捏住日向的臉頰就開始實行以下犯上的懲罰。真的被捏疼的日向邊掙扎邊道歉，最後連眼淚都快流出來的時候，及川才甘願鬆手。

「好了，這就是你的房間。隔壁是我的，不要以為我的房間比較大，兩間都是一樣的格局不用太計較。」  
「嗚喔喔！！好大喔！！啊…是雙人床！！」

似乎知道日向會這樣做，及川立馬一把拉住興奮過度、想要一躍上床鋪的日向，接著又往房間裡的浴室走去。

「啊…床…」  
「今晚就會睡到了，是在急什麼？你是出門修業旅行的小學生嗎？」  
「我大一了！」  
「那就給我表現得像是大學生一樣啊！！」 

打開了電燈，及川熟練的操作一次浴室的電熱水器給日向看。

會把大樓說成是豪宅的傢伙，大概連這種電子器具都不會操作吧！及川是這麼想的…果真，日向真的雙眼發光、一臉崇拜的看著及川。

「好棒喔！簡直跟飯店一樣！！」  
「………這很普通的好嗎？不行，你真的要拓展一下視野才行。總之，明天我會帶你出去附近逛一圈，給我好好記著回家的路，要是迷路了我可不會去救你！」

看過房間也看過浴室，及川邊嘮叨邊把人往廚房帶。  
打開廚房的電燈，及川就放置了日向在廚房四處打轉，倒了杯水自己喝完後才操作起電磁爐給日向看。

「聽好了，我家沒有瓦斯爐。麻煩以後學著用這個做飯，謝謝。」  
「嗚喔喔！！這樣感覺好高科技喔！」  
「喂！不要把設備用壞了。」  
「這個廚房好棒，還有微波爐跟烤箱！！及川學長會下廚嗎？」  
「我常用這個廚房燒開水泡麵。」  
「喔？是個廢人呢！！」

然後日向又挨了頓揍。

這房子是及川家為了孩子們而買下的。

他們知道小孩子總不會屈就於宮城，有機會當然會往大都市衝，於是有了先見之明，買了戶大樓讓孩子們安心求學和居住。這裡先是住過及川姊姊，姊姊嫁人後這裡閒置過一段時間、出租過一陣子，最後再由及川住進來。

就算沒有房租壓力，及川的生活開銷也不大，再加上總是會收到老家寄過來的東西…基本上求學的這三年及川過得非常滋潤。

兩人大概都累了，及川也沒有要日向馬上學馬上開伙的意思…因為還不信任日向，所以及川決定今天還是讓超市養好了。

「好了，趁著天色還沒暗，我們去附近的超市買吃的。你給我好好記路，不要給我迷路了。」  
「我又不是小孩子，該記得的我才不會忘記。」  
「這可是你說的，跟上了！」

及川家其實離超市並不遠，及川先是帶著日向繞了些遠路，沿路介紹了許多常光顧的店家，最後到了超市、買完了東西，才帶著日向走最近的捷徑回家。

「我只帶你這一次。」  
「沒問題的！我都記下了！！」  
「真要是這樣就好，今天早點吃飯休息，明天一早我會帶你去學校一趟。」

兩人回到家，先是把晚飯放在客廳的桌上，隨後及川就邊脫下外套邊和在廚房忙著擺放食材的日向預告明天的行程。

一整天都很乖的日向，也邊把食材冰進冰箱邊回應及川…

「好喔………及川學長雖然一路都在抱怨很麻煩，不過還是講得很仔細呢。」  
「都接收你了，總不能放著不管吧！我也說過，我不會做讓我後悔的事。」  
「嗯……及川學長真的很溫柔，到底為什麼到現在還沒有女朋友啊？」  
「臭小不點，你當真欠打！！」

於是，同居的第一天就以單方面的毆打當作結尾。

及川是被香味給叫起床的。  
要講得仔細一點的話，是煎蛋卷的香味。

「早安，及川學長。在等一下就好，要不要先在客廳坐一下？」  
日向看了一眼在廚房門口出現的及川一眼，先是打個招呼，隨後又翻動起煎鍋中的魚。

「………原來是真的，你會做飯這件事…」  
完全是傻眼貓咪狀態的及川，呆滯的看著穿著圍裙的日向在廚房忙碌。

「什麼？在這之前你一直不信任我嗎？」  
「當然，這件事可是很難想像的。」  
「昨天晚上的碗盤還是我洗的，及川學長難道沒對我產生期望嗎？」  
「洗碗這種事我也會，根本不能成為基準好嗎？」  
「………………所以及川學長不會做飯？明明都自己住了三年…」

日向一說完，後腦勺馬上就受到一陣痛擊。

「閉嘴，五分鐘後馬上把早餐端去客廳！！」  
怎麼回事，小不點一進這個家智商馬上提升到水平線上…難不成這裡是什麼風水寶地？

準備就緒的兩人，出門的時間還算很早。及川就帶著日向慢慢的走，仔細的把地標和路線說過一次，而日向也很勤奮的把及川的話記錄在手機的記事簿裡。

「接下來，K大要在這一站下車。記住了嗎？」  
「沒問題！及川學長你講慢一點…我快來不及打字了…」

停下腳步等日向慢慢的打字，反正也閒著…及川的視線很自然的就看向日向的手機。

「你還真認真。」  
「當然，及川學長是我的救命恩人，總不能一直給你添麻煩。……看，我高中時的筆記也沒寫的這麼認真喔！」  
好不容易把及川的話全打進手機裡，日向開心的把手機畫面拿給及川看。

「…………哼！好好保持這股幹勁。」  
意思意思的看一下日向的手機，及川順手輕拍幾下日向的腦袋，表示加油。但是腦袋裡還在為日向說的話感到一絲不悅…

都把你撿來了，添一點麻煩也無所謂吧！ 

搭上電車，日向就一路看向窗外，那興奮的情緒讓及川看得不是很順眼。

「等一下到了學校，你再給我用那種出門玩的心情到處亂看的話，別怪我把你亂丟在大學的某一處角落。」  
「我才不會，反正之後有的是時間探險。…………啊！及川學長，那裡也有一間學校！」

一直看著窗外的日向並沒有很認真的回答及川，大概連及川說什麼都是馬虎的回答。大概是快到下一站了，電車的車速並沒有很快，所以日向可以清楚看見座落在附近的學校。

「那是S大。K大跟S大只差一站，你給我記清楚了，不要開學第一天就跑錯學校。」  
連看都沒看，及川一邊警告日向一邊快速的打字。

「嗚喔喔喔！我還以為離得很遠，沒想到這麼近。」  
「就是因為離太近，所以常打練習賽。」  
「練習賽！！」

搭上電車後，日向的視線就被窗外的風景綁架，直到及川說出這串關鍵字後，日向才把散發著光芒的視線重新轉移到及川身上。

「真的嗎？是真的嗎？我之後也可以參加嗎？可以嗎？」  
「同樣的問題不要問第二次。還有，能不能參加還要看你有沒有實力。」

不知道是不是被日向給惹煩了，及川一臉不耐煩的收起手機、手一伸就往日向的臉頰捏。

「沒有小飛雄的你到底可以做什麼？我到是挺期待的。」  
「嗚嗚嗚！！」  
忙著拍打及川的手，臉頰被及川給挾持的日向，大概也沒心思去回答及川那句酸溜溜的話吧！

到站後，兩人跟著人潮走出車站。及川沒有走離車站很遠，反而拉著日向坐在站前廣場的長椅上。

「等人。」  
「喔？好喔~」  
乖乖的坐在長椅上，日向看了一眼漫不經心的在滑手機的及川，自己也拿出了手機拍起車站附近的景色。

「如果之後需要幫忙但我不在的時候，你可以找等一下要來的人求助。」  
「嗯……像是要找人幫忙寫作業的時候嗎？」  
「哈哈哈哈！！！」

被日向的話逗笑，及川不顧形象的大笑。站起身、收起手機，及川用著鄙視到不行的眼神看著眼前的日向，勸戒的說…

「小不點，相信我…找他幫這種忙只會讓你更痛苦。」  
「？」  
「來了。」

不遠處，一個熟悉的人慢慢往兩人走近。  
來的人，是岩泉。

「不是約在車站嗎？」  
「好痛！！」  
一句話配上一個動作，造就了及川後腦勺的一陣撞擊。

「…………」  
似曾相似的場景。日向看著眼前的畫面想著…

「喔？烏野的10號。」  
視線一轉，岩泉果斷放棄到處亂跑、讓他在車站裡找半天的及川，轉而跟日向打招呼。

「啊！青城的王牌！！」  
「噗！那是什麼稱號啊？再說我也離開青城很久了，我叫岩泉、岩泉一。」  
友好的伸出手，岩泉笑著向日向介紹自己。

「我、我是日向翔陽，以後也請岩泉學長多照顧了！」  
慌忙的握上岩泉的手，日向有點緊張的報上自家名號。

「然後我是及川徹。小岩，小不點以後就麻煩你多看照了~♫」  
在旁邊沒事的及川也想插入話題，跟著報上名號後就立馬被吐槽。

「閉嘴，還有不要把鍋丟給我！」  
「最需要被看照的是及川學長才對！！」

躲在岩泉背後，一眼就可以看出階級差距的日向趁這個難得的機會反抗及川，說完還朝及川吐舌頭，一舉一動都是挑釁。及川雖然看得很不爽，但是岩泉還在，只是敢怒不敢言…

“回去你就死定了！”  
用眼神傳達訊息的及川，臉色非常不好的盯著日向。

「對了，前陣子你回宮城是不是沒跟黑尾說？那傢伙一直問我你在哪裡，因為太吵了所以我就揍了他一頓。」  
「……喔！對，我忘記了。他找我幹嘛？」  
「聯誼。」  
「…………」

三人踏上往大學的路途，岩泉突然想到前陣子被莫名騷擾的事，打算說出來然後要及川陪罪。不過跟在旁邊的日向抓到了關鍵字，非常興奮的問著岩泉…

「黑尾？岩泉學長，那、那你是不是也認識一個叫研磨的人？」  
「嗯？認識啊！怎麼？你認識他們兩個嗎？」  
「認識，當然認識！啊…沒想到可以跟研磨同校，我好期待開學日喔！」  
「這麼說…我記得黑尾有提過，高中的時常跟烏野和梟谷一起集訓。」  
「是的，我還在集訓的時候學的不少必殺技喔！」  
「…………多半是木兔教你的吧！就只有他會幹這種事。等等，日向…你該不會就是他口中的徒弟吧？」  
「欸……木兔學長好像有這樣叫過我耶！」  
「………日向，以後木兔要是找你做奇怪的事，就去找赤葦。」  
「什麼？木兔學長和赤葦學長都在K校嗎？」

訊息量有點龐大，日向興奮又驚訝的問著岩泉，當岩泉正要開口跟日向解釋的時候，被曬在一旁、不甘寂寞的及川發話了…

「我不是說過我們常和S校的人打練習賽嗎？木兔那個笨蛋還有赤葦都是S校的，只是因為他們跟黑尾很熟、三不五時的又會跑過來吵著要搞聯誼，所以才不小心認識的。」  
「講這樣？你不是跟木兔和黑尾組了個OBK、大笨蛋團體嗎？」  
「等等等等！！！那是什麼鬼？我沒聽說過啊？」  
「OBK？聽起來好酷喔！！」  
「小不點，你先閉嘴。小岩，那到底是怎麼回事？快告訴我啊！！」  
「岩泉學、岩泉學長！先告訴我OBK是什麼意思？」

一陣喧囂，岩泉被兩個人一人一句吵得不耐煩，拳頭一握、一人給了一拳。  
「吵死了！一次問一個問題可以嗎？哈啊？」  
「「對不起…」」

巧妙的避開OBK這個話題，岩泉只打算回應日向，不打算搭裡及川。

畢竟K校也是排球強校，雖然名氣沒有S校還來得大，但也聚集不少人才。而報考S大沒上的，幾乎都會選擇K大…

及川和岩泉一開始的目標就是K大。  
雖然S大一直邀請及川，但屢次被及川拒絕。一直以為及川會讀S大，所以岩泉才很安心的報考了K大，沒想到才剛新生報到就想退學…

開什麼玩笑？從小一起長大就算了，國中、高中會在同一所學校也是因為一起打排球、是搭檔的關係，沒想到這種會考上全國各校的大學也還在一起！？  
每次想到這件事岩泉就想重考。

而黑尾是S大落榜轉而報考K大的。  
考上K大後，黑尾很自然的就參加了學校的排球校隊，他就是在那個時候認識及川和岩泉的。但是和及川的關係比較好，因為及川比較好揪、聯誼的時候也靠及川那張臉成功辦了好幾次…

因為黑尾和研磨有學級差，然後黑尾漸漸的發現研磨認真不想和自己同校，所以找了及川一起想了個辦法，終於成功拿到了研磨的資料，接著幫研磨偷報考了K大…研磨還因為這樣三個月不跟黑尾說話。

然後這招，也讓常跟黑尾混在一起的木兔學起來，赤葦也是這樣中招的。  
雖然高中的時候很仰慕木兔的實力，但是一想到接下來還要照顧木兔，赤葦覺得高中三年就算了，要是大學四年又毀在同一個人的手上…所以一直對木兔打馬虎眼說會去考S大，但私底下只報考K大。

赤葦不會那麼笨，研磨會被騙是因為他的資料全都交給假熱心的黑尾負責，所以赤葦打從報考和繳資料都是自己親手辦理，但是他輸了…他沒想過笨蛋木兔加上黑尾後，還多了個叫及川的來幫忙！？

赤葦是親自到郵局寄資料的沒錯，但是錯就錯在他不小心撞到人、拿到不是自己親自填寫的報名表，然後寄了出去…對，他撞到的那個人就是故意去撞他的及川、然後故意把資料拿錯，把他們三個精心拷貝赤葦的字跡的資料袋和赤葦手上的狸貓換太子。

等赤葦收到准考證、滿是怒火的沖去S大、抓著木兔的衣領，大聲的在體育館裡質問的時候，他才知道這件事…三個臭皮匠勝過一個諸葛亮，赤葦有非常深的感觸。

「好慘。」  
「是不是？日向，要是你看到這三個人聚在一起，記得有多遠閃多遠。」  
聽完這慘無人道的故事後，日向在心裡深深的為研磨和赤葦感到難過，岩泉也慎重的拍了日向的肩膀，認真的提醒。

「喂喂！你們兩個說這是什麼話？我還站在這裡，故事裡的及川還站在你們眼前哪！」  
腦袋幾乎可以看見一個生氣的符號，及川很不開心的看著岩泉灌輸日向這種偏見的觀念。

「再說了，小不點現在可是住在我家喔！你確定要聽小岩不聽我的？」  
「日向，這是真的嗎？」

岩泉難得驚訝的轉頭問努力把路標記在手機裡的日向，得到的答案實在是讓岩泉瞬間對日向產生極大的憐憫。

「呃…是，因為發生了一些事，所以現在確實和及川學長住一起。」  
「………………真慘。日向，之後有什麼事都可以找我，要借住也沒關係。」  
「小岩？等一下，我覺得你對我好像有什麼誤會和偏見。」  
「啊！日向，快到校門口了。從車站到學校的路記住了嗎？忘了也沒關係，迷路就打電話給我。」

完全無視及川的問題，岩泉熱心的幫忙看日向的手機記事本裡的筆記是不是還有地方遺漏，還順便把自己的手機號碼輸入進去…不，岩泉根本就完全無視及川這個人。

「小岩！！！」  
「等等帶你去學校的餐廳吃午餐，下午沒事的話我帶你去學校附近的商店街逛逛。」  
「謝謝岩泉學長！！」  
「喂！理我一下啊！喂！！」

從車站到K大的路途並不遠，但是為了要讓日向熟悉和記住路標，所以兩人走的非常慢。  
走到校門口和警衛打了聲招呼後，三人就踏進校園裡開始介紹起矗立在各地的系所大樓，以及校隊所使用的體育館。

「嗚哇！！好大、好亮、天花板好高！！」  
一進體育館日向就興奮的跑來跑去，讓岩泉和及川突然有了種遛狗的感覺。

「唉呀，這不是烏野的鄉巴佬嗎？怎麼了小不點，你來觀光嗎？」  
「阿黑，請你閉嘴。」  
體育館的門口出現了兩個熟悉的聲音，三人馬上回頭把視線放在來人的身上。

是黑尾和研磨。

「研磨！！」  
「日向。」  
一看到研磨，日向馬上用最快的速度朝研磨跑過去。雖然研磨沒像日向一樣熱情的打招呼，但坦開的雙手難免洩漏出期待見到日向的渴望，不出預料，日向衝到研磨眼前就是一陣擁抱。

「日向，你只說考上K大…我還以為要開學才能見到。」  
「嘿嘿~因為出了一點狀況，所以我就先上來了。我也是，沒想到可以在今天遇到研磨！！」  
「什麼狀況？你有沒有怎麼？有什麼事都可以找我，我說過的。」  
「沒事的、沒事的！你看，我不是好好的在這裡嗎？」  
「嗯，沒事就好。」

和黑尾冷戰的那三個月，研磨和日向的感情在那個時候加深了很多。

本來就不怎麼喜歡和人打交道的研磨，除了黑尾外幾乎沒什麼可以聊天的朋友，隊友們不算…因為他們也希望研磨去考K大而不是屈就於其他學校，因為這樣，這股怒氣不知道該怎麼發洩的研磨就發了封“我不想理阿黑了，那個渾蛋。”的郵件給了日向。

沒想到日向收到訊息後的下一秒就打了電話來，兩人一路聊到了半夜。這通電話讓研磨心情解脫了很多，本來兩個人就有郵件上的來往，經過這一次後兩人的通聯又更加的頻繁…  
“當不成敵人，那就當隊友吧！”知道日向沒考上S大，研磨這麼安慰日向，不久後得知日向成功考上K大後，研磨就一直期待著見到日向。

「呦，小不點~這麼久沒見了，抱抱呢？不要跟我說我和研磨的等級有差，沒有抱抱喔！」  
說著，黑尾坦開雙手、刻意蹲下，等著日向抱抱。  
「日向，不用理他。我帶你去參觀學校，我們走。」  
說完，研磨輕拉著日向的手，帶了個方向讓日向遠離黑尾。  
「黑尾，你不是有事找及川嗎？你們慢聊，我和研磨帶日向參觀學校就好，掰。」  
然後岩泉也跟在研磨和日向兩人身後離開，完美的把及川丟包給黑尾。  
「「…………………」」  
兩人對看一眼，互相比了個中指，連忙離開體育館、跟上前方的隊伍。

「這裡的每日套餐好好吃！！」  
「是吧？我個人推薦星期一和星期三的每日套餐。」  
「雖然我喜歡星期二和星期四的，不過其他日子的也不討厭。」  
一夥人坐在餐廳裡吃飯，日向、研磨和岩泉坐在同一張桌子，而黑尾和及川被岩泉用“桌子太小你們去隔壁桌吃。”的理由把兩人趕去旁邊的情人雅座上。

「………我覺得我被討厭了呢！」  
「研磨會原諒你，估計就是沒人說話寂寞而已…現在小不點來K大了，你根本毫無用處。」  
「彼此彼此。岩泉馬麻有個更討喜的小不點要照顧，想必你也已經失寵了。」  
「不會啊！我又不像你，被凍結的血液。」  
「我不在意啊！打入冷宮的文學系帥哥。」

雙方挑性的互看一眼，然後同時撇頭。

兩個被排擠的人拼了命想插入隔壁桌的話題，可惜都被研磨和岩泉技術性的掩蓋掉，不然就是沒人搭理。就算日向想接下他們兩個話題，研磨和岩泉也會特意的轉移話題、順便移動座位把及川和黑尾從日向的視線中蓋住。

搞什麼啊！  
搞什麼、搞什麼！！  
小不點明明就是我帶的人，現在他的監護人可是我啊！  
不準隨便排擠我啊！！！

及川森七七。  
打從和岩泉見面的那一刻，日向就直接被岩泉接手去照顧…  
明明經過日向家人認證的是他，為什麼岩泉表現出的態度就像他是日向的親人一樣啊！！  
而且還是那種媽媽不准自家孩子跟自己看不順眼的人交朋友一樣？

這種自己的東西被搶走的感覺一直在及川心裡打轉，本來笑容和藹的表情也慢慢的變得扭曲，把一切都看在眼裡的黑尾什麼都不說，嘴角掛著奸詐的弧度，看戲似的盯著及川。

一而在、再而三的被忽略，當及川快忍不住要爆發的時候…會把現況變得更複雜的人來了。

「嘿欸、嘿欸、嘿！！你們怎麼都在這裡？是知道我會來，所以在這裡迎接我嗎？」  
「木兔學長！！」  
「啊…吵死人的人來了。」  
「他來幹嗎？來敲練習賽日期的人不都是牛島嗎？」

一出場就被兩個人吐槽，不知道為什麼一臉得意的木兔英姿煥發、雙手插腰站在餐廳門口，一點都不在意四處投射過來的目光。

「木兔學長，麻煩你注意一下禮貌。」  
附帶一臉“我不想認識他但可惜我認識”的表情的赤葦，無奈的從木兔的身後出現。

「木兔學長、赤葦學長！！」  
「喔喔喔喔喔！！我的徒弟，日向啊！！」

同桌的研磨和岩泉根本來不及阻止起身奔跑要到餐廳門口的日向，而視線被木兔遮住一半的赤葦也來不及抓住要衝往日向的木兔。兩人越跑越近、越跑越近…最後，撞上了從平行軌道經過的人…好巧不巧，那個人大家也認識。

「好痛！是誰啊？走路不看路，沒看到我和徒弟的感動相會嗎？…………牛島，你不是回宮城探親嗎？」  
「…………………」

在相撞的那一瞬間，牛島最先注意到的是日向。

因為那眼顯的髮色讓牛島下意識的正面迎接日向的撞擊，然後肚子先躺槍；隨後又被木兔從身後撞擊，那種有點被像被小發財車撞到的力道差點讓牛島吐血。

被前後夾攻的牛島，面對木兔的問題真的是…痛到一瞬間說不出話來。

「沒事吧？牛島！！」  
「看了就覺得痛。」  
「先把人扶起來啊！有沒有怎樣？還有意識嗎？牛島學長？」  
「哇……木兔，我合理的懷疑你是想趁機幹掉牛島好取代他的地位吧！」  
「喂！沒事就趕快起來，不要裝死。」

沒事的一群人趕快聚集在案發現場，比較有常識的就趕快做危機處理、想看戲的就在旁邊說風涼話。

和木兔相比，日向的情況沒比牛島好上哪去。在車速過快又沒有煞車的情況下撞電線桿，大概就是這種感覺…日向一時半刻說不出話來，還覺得腦袋有點暈。

「日向，你還有意識嗎？」  
「日向，先別說話。有聽到我說話就點個頭…」  
「沒問題！我先把日向送去醫務室…」  
「木兔學長！！算我求你，去旁邊跟黑尾他們玩，不要來這裡搗蛋！！」

被赤葦趕去旁邊的木兔，沮喪的連頭髮都下垂了幾根。及川和黑尾一人一邊拍拍木兔的肩膀，然後異口同聲的說…

「「歡迎加入被排擠俱樂部」」

傷患被扶到餐廳裡的沙發區休息，過一陣子兩人才好一點。

「嘖！小不點，還記得我說過什麼嗎？」  
「嗚…對不起，及川學長…」  
接過及川遞過來的水，日向老實的道歉。

「木兔學長，這種時候該說什麼你應該知道吧！」  
「呃…不好意思啦！牛島…那個，你就大人有大量，不要跟監督講這件事好不好？我請你吃牛肉燴飯。」  
「不用。」

讓赤葦簡單的檢查有無大礙，牛島非常冷淡的拒絕了木兔。  
木兔的回答很明顯不是赤葦想要聽的，因為這種事發生過很多次，赤葦這次忍不住發脾氣…

「木兔學長！不用牛島學長說，這件事我也會去跟監督報告。我說的是道歉！不管怎樣，餐廳是不能用跑的吧？而且也沒有注意四周就亂跑，你能不能好好改一下這種野性？」  
「赤葦，算了。」  
「牛島學長，你也好好的斥喝這傢伙啊！」  
「聽不懂人話的，就算了。」

本來以為牛島會放縱木兔這種危險行為，正想唸一頓牛島的赤葦一聽到後面的補槍，嘆了口氣…當事人都這樣子講，那就算了。

「日向，你也是。」  
赤葦無奈的看著雖然是兇手但也視傷患的日向，就算牛島不在意，但該要說的還是要說。

「真的很抱歉，牛島學長。您有沒有怎樣？」  
乖乖的跪坐在沙發上的日向，轉了個身，面對牛島就是滿滿的歉意和後悔。面對木兔的冒犯，牛島不以為意，但是日向就……

「……除了腹部有瘀血外都還好。」  
「真的很對不起！！」  
牛島一說完，日向馬上就是土下座式的道歉。幸好日向是在沙發上，要是真的在地板，那本來就不怎麼聰明的腦袋一定又會長膿包。

「我說小牛若，你自己也沒有在看啊！無事不登三寶殿，有話快說、有屁快放。」  
一秒把日向的頭抬起來，及川口氣不是很好的表示一直盯著手上的東西看的牛島也有錯，憑什麼把自己設定成受害者？

「每次牛島來，不都是和練習賽有關嗎？」  
一把推開一臉想找架吵的及川，岩泉拿著本來在牛島手上的那張資料，重新還給牛島。  
「我把可以安排練習賽的日期寫好了，你確認後就直接發郵件道我的手機吧！」  
「好。」

收下岩泉手上的資料，牛島起身就要離開，但是被黑尾給拉住了。  
「別老是急著要走，正巧今天大家都在，要不要一起吃個飯、聊個天培養一下感情？」

黑尾的一個提議，瞬間讓大家炸鍋。尤其是及川，反應非激烈…

「誰要跟他吃飯了！黑尾你不要沒事找事！！」

還是很怕牛島把這場意外抖出來，木兔抓緊機會就是想收買牛島。  
「一起吃飯？好啊好啊！欸，牛島…請你這一頓後，要是白布問起你身上的瘀血可不可以不要把今天這件事抖出來？」  
皺著眉頭，研磨不是很想參加這場飯局。  
「好麻煩……」  
摸著下巴想了一下，岩泉覺得不錯。剛好日向也在，提早讓日向感受大學生活也是好的。  
「雖然才剛吃過飯，但是個不錯的提議。日向，也一起去吧！」  
摸摸日向的頭，赤葦笑著贊成。與其之後要和木兔兩個人去吃飯，不如拖大家一起死。  
「確實，就當作是日向的歡迎會吧！我去，牛島學長呢？」  
被點名的日向受寵若驚，指著自己不安的問。  
「咦？歡迎會？我的嗎？這樣好嗎？」  
沉默了幾秒，牛島發現隔壁的日向對自己散發出走失小狗的氣場，等到他理解自己說出什麼的時候已經來不及了。  
「……我去。」

看到自己的提議得到多數人的贊同，黑尾朝及川露出奸邪的笑容，勝券在握的重新問及川…

「及川，你去還是不去？」  
「……………嘖！……去。」

黑尾預約的居酒屋離K大很近，走一段路就會到了，所以一群人就浩浩蕩蕩的離開餐廳前往居酒屋開日向歡迎會。途中，黑尾跟日向竊竊私語了一下後，眼尖的及川就發現日向臉色突然變得很不好，但一下子又恢復正常了，之後還跑到最前頭跟牛島搭話！？

「你到底跟小不點說了什麼？」  
刻意走到黑尾旁邊，及川有點不悅的質問黑尾。

「沒什麼~我只是跟小不點說…“弄傷S大的準國家代表，之後追究起來會很麻煩的。要不要學學木兔去安撫一下牛島？他看起來就像會針對你的樣子。”」  
毫不在意及川的口氣，黑尾輕挑的說出剛剛跟日向講的話。

「怕什麼，K大還有我罩。你不要有事沒事就誘騙小不點可以嗎？」  
「你對小不點異常關心耶！真的很不像原來的你耶~」  
黑尾像是看出了什麼端倪，嘲諷似的挖苦及川。狠狠的瞪黑尾一眼，及川刻意壓低了聲線，一字一句的完全就是在威脅黑尾。

「小不點現在就是歸我管。要開玩笑記得不要找小不點，你知道的…不要在我頭上動土。」  
「……………好、好…我知道，知道了。」  
笑笑的舉起雙手表示投降，黑尾終於知道玩笑開大了…同時也驗證了自己的猜測沒錯。

及川徹很在意日向翔陽。

「不要有下次！」  
說完，及川立刻離開黑尾旁邊，轉而騷擾走在比較前面的岩泉。

這場飯局及川吃的很不爽。

因為黑尾的那個玩笑，一坐進包廂後，木兔和日向就一左一右的坐在牛島身邊…又是夾菜又是倒飲料的，討好的意圖清晰可見。

「要不是知道事情的始末，我還以為等一下會進行什麼骯髒的交易。」  
看著牛島的桌前有比富士山還尖的飯菜跟特大杯的果汁，赤葦滿臉汗顏的說。  
「不要光夾菜給牛島，日向，你也多吃點。」  
想化解這尷尬，岩泉身體橫過桌面幫日向夾了炸雞，然後勸大家吃飯。  
「翔陽，這個很好吃…你多吃點。」  
研磨夾了一串雞肉串在日向的盤子裡，自己也拿了一串吃著。

「……………」  
冷眼看著自己的碗和盤子裡的菜，牛島突然之間不懂筷子要怎麼拿才好。沉默一下，最後還是拿起飲料，斟滿日向和木兔的杯子。  
「今天的事我重頭到尾都沒在意，及川說的對，沒看路的我也有錯。」  
話一說完，果汁也倒滿了。  
「你們快吃。」

這個舉動瞬間讓牛島充滿了聖光，大家對牛島的印象和好感度大大提升，感覺就像胖虎定律。  
然後又不知道是誰，在這時候又補了一句…

「真希望及川也學學牛島，心胸寬闊一點。」  
就是因為這句話，及川周遭的氣場低到一個極點但又不能發作。

好不容易吃完飯，及川一刻也不想留，拉起日向和岩泉就要走。看臉色就知道及川在不爽，岩泉用眼神跟日向示意後，三人就先行離開。

回到家後，及川叫住要往房間去的日向，語氣不怎麼好說有事要跟日向說。

「去客廳坐好，你今天的表現我很不滿意。」  
「可、可是…」  
「沒有可是，坐好。」

小心翼翼的看了一下及川，果然…及川一臉很生氣的樣子。踏進家裡等於進了及川的地盤，日向一句話都不敢說，戰戰兢兢、打直腰桿的坐在客廳的椅上，等待及川發落。

「不覺得你今天玩得太過頭了嗎？」  
坐在日向對面，及川冷著一張臉、雙手環胸，淡淡的說。

「對…對不起，及川學長。我不是故意的，那個…以後絕對不會在像今天這樣不看路就亂跑。」  
「以後？這種丟臉的事還有以後？」  
「不是的，沒有！不會有下次，絕對不會！！」  
及川的語氣沒有一絲起伏，但是日向就是知道他在生氣，而且是非常生氣。嚇得日向連忙道歉，還可憐兮兮的小發抖了一下。

「我要跟你約法三章。」  
「沒問題！！」  
只要你不生氣，約四章、五章都可以。日向一聽到及川可能原諒自己的機會，立馬就答應及川，壓根就沒想過約法三章是什麼意思。

「聽好，以後不准跟黑尾離得太近。」  
「那、那研磨呢……」  
日向有點後悔答應及川了，接近研磨的話黑尾學長就會在附近，這樣及川學長一定會生氣。  
「我針對的是黑尾，跟研磨一點關係也沒有。放心好了，他們可不像你想像得一樣黏。」  
「真的嗎？嗯，沒問題！！」  
反正我跟黑尾學長也沒什麼話說，被黑尾學長找準沒好事。

「想要去哪裡就跟我說，不准私自和我以外的人出去。」  
「可、可是，岩泉學長他……」  
「好吧！小岩例外。只要需要離開學校和家裡的地方，不是找我就是找岩泉，懂？」  
「咦？可是我答應明天要和牛島學長……」

不等日向說完，及川語氣又下降好幾度的說：「不是找我，就是找岩泉。」  
第六感告訴日向繼續說下去很危險，所以日向弱弱的問及川：「那、那及川學長明天可以陪我一起，讓牛島學長帶我參觀S校嗎？拜託…」

「再來，每天都要跟我報備你在學校發生的事。」  
「那……」  
「有什麼困難的？你怎麼每個條件都有問題？」  
「不，沒有、沒問題！我只是想問，所以明天……」

不等日向說完，及川特意大聲的唸出最後一條要求。  
「最後…小不點，我人生中最大的麻煩已經幹了，就是把你撿來我家。以後不准你再說麻不麻煩我了，多依靠我、有事就找我，行？」  
「我，那個………」  
「行不行？」  
看日向又在吱吱嗚嗚的沒有馬上答應，及川身邊的氣壓又下降不少，耐著性子又問了日向一次，這次把日向嚇到眼眶開始發紅。

「行、行…及川學長說的，都行…」  
「很好，記住你的話。」  
丟下這句話，及川轉身就打算離開，只是經過日向的時候，外套的袖子被日向發顫的手給輕輕拉住，不等日向開口，及川眉頭皺的很緊、心不甘情不願的答應了日向的請求。

「嘖！……我去，約幾點、哪裡見面發郵件給我，不准有下次。」  
「謝謝及川學長！！」

早上，及川依舊是在香味中醒來。  
啊………今天是鮭魚味增湯的味道…

「你只會做日式早餐嗎？」  
「咦？及川學長吃膩了嗎？比起米飯還是更愛麵包嗎？」  
吃完了早飯，兩人在玄關穿鞋準備出門。跟警衛打完招呼、踏出了大樓門口，及川也就隨便問問日向，沒想到他這麼激動…

「有一點，我不怎麼喜歡天天都吃差不多的東西。」  
「呃…因為最近回家有點晚，來不及去買麵包…」  
「那今天早點回家，到目前為止你的作用就是惹我生氣跟做早餐而已，完全不夠抵房租啊！」  
「嗚嗚！！我、我知道了…」

經過一晚，及川的心情也差不多調適好了。

雖然休假還要跟牛島見面讓及川覺得不爽，但是回家後有一個小不點可以欺負，及川就覺得算了，昨晚假裝生氣的效果還算不錯，撿到了個小男傭兼出氣包，小不點的功用算挺多的。

「對了，我跟你嚴重警告，不准把我和你一起住的事讓其他人知道…小岩是例外。」  
「嗯，我知道了。」  
大概是經過昨天晚上的調教，日向對及川的要求絕對是無條件服從。答應完及川後，還認真的對及川敬了一個舉手禮。

「怎麼突然變乖了？昨晚還有一堆理由呢！」  
「昨天媽媽打電話來，要我乖乖的不要惹及川學長生氣。我媽超強的，他怎麼知道我昨天惹你生氣？」  
「……………誰叫你一臉就是會惹事的樣子，阿姨還真有先見之明。」  
「好痛！！痛…放手，快放手…」  
用力捏了日向的臉頰，及川心情很差…這種突然湧上來的怒氣讓及川想打道回府睡到自然醒。

昨晚應該要再加一條“絕對服從我的指令”才對。

和牛島約的地方是在S大附近的車站。  
兩人下了車、出了剪票口後，就發現牛島已經站在車站出入口等了。

「我以為只有你會來。」  
雖然是對著日向說，但牛島卻意有所指的看了及川一眼，然後被及川怒視回去。  
「呃……因為我不清楚S大要下哪一站，所以請及川學長帶我一起來。沒事先跟您說真的很抱歉…」  
「不要緊，會覺得不舒服的不是我。跟上吧！」  
根本不管及川聽到這句話是怎樣的心情，話一說完就示意日向跟上他的腳步。

日向緊張的看著及川的拳頭握得緊緊的又慢慢鬆開、之後再往日向狠狠的瞪了一眼…

“看清楚了，所謂的牛島若利就是這樣的貨色！”  
“真的很對不起，及川學長。對不起，對不起…拜託您再忍耐一點，一點就好…”

收到及川的視線訊息，日向只能祈禱…  
如果真的有神，拜託請讓我平安的渡過這一天。

跟在牛島後頭走，這一路的低氣壓讓日向跟不敢跟任何一個人搭話，因為選哪個都不對、選哪個都會被另外一個給砲到體無完膚。

「為什麼你要去K大？」  
「咦？我嗎？」  
突如其來的問句，讓日向疑惑的指著自己，他實在不確定牛島問話的對象是不是他。不等日向回答，及川已經幫日向詳加解釋了…

「當然是因為小不點被我優秀的二傳能力吸引，想成為一個優秀的攻手，當然最需要一個成功的二傳囉！對吧？小不點~♫」  
雖然語帶輕挑，不過及川的眼神卻透露出“敢說不就死定了！”的警告。

「是…是…是啊…」  
日向說得很小聲、語調帶著些抖音，最後肚子也開始發疼了。但這還沒結束，只見牛島一個挑眉，然後又丟下一枚核彈。

「一昧的依靠二傳是沒用的，你跟影山飛雄搭檔了三年還看不清楚嗎？」  
「日向你看清楚，這個人就是昔日的小飛雄ver.主攻手版，以後少來S大，不然學歪了我沒辦法跟你家人交代。」  
「我問的是日向，不是問你。」  
「我在跟日向說話，不是跟你說。」

往前站了一步，及川把全身僵硬不敢動的日向護在自己身後，接著眼神直盯著想要往日向靠的牛島看。牛島也不甘示弱的利用身高由上往下的看著及川，兩人一蹴即發。

「我就知道你們會幹出這種事。」  
突然出現在兩人中間，來人左右各一拳讓兩個人瞬間冷靜。

「小岩？」  
「岩泉一。」  
此時此刻的岩泉簡直就是救世主，日向幾乎是泛著眼淚、用生命喊出了一句：「岩泉學長…」

「你們兩個在搞什麼，要吵架可以進體育館用排球吵嗎？看看你們四周，這裡是校門口！你們不要臉，日向還要臉。」  
用力指著在附近圍觀的人群，岩泉生氣的對兩人怒吼：「那群人已經在亂傳“這一定是嫖客被援交對象的爸爸抓到，現在正在修羅場”。要吵架自己去旁邊吵，不要把無辜的人扯進來！」

氣場一散，兩個人才發現真的已經在校門口，而且真的聚集了很多人…還有，緊抓著岩泉、一臉快哭的日向。

「我才不是嫖客！」  
「我不是爸爸。」  
「………你們兩個來挺有自知之明的。」  
先不管吵架的原因是什麼，岩泉不想解釋的細項沒想到兩個人卻一清二楚。拍拍日向的肩膀，岩泉希望日向不要太在意這件事，等一下打場比賽就沒事了。不過日向還是有點害怕的看向剛剛吵得不可開交的兩人，良久，才輕輕點一下頭。

到了體育館，他們才發現有好幾個熟面孔和幾個二軍的人已經在做暖身準備了。

「……………」  
牛島覺得有些無言，他不記得今天有和K大敲練習賽。  
「？？」  
及川覺得疑惑，他不記得有同意過這場練習賽。  
「嗚喔喔喔！！好棒、好棒喔！！我可以上場嗎？可以嗎？」  
只有日向是雙眼發光，興奮的問著離他最近的岩泉。

「等你們很久了喔！小不點。趕快來熱身然後上場啦！」  
「翔陽，今天的練習賽是為了你特意辦的，這是歡迎會的一環。」  
「為了要給你驚喜，我們特別請牛島學長邀請你來S大。有嚇到嗎？」  
「嘿欸！嘿欸！！嘿欸！！！日向，不要以為是我的徒弟我就會手下留情喔！」

果然是這群人搞的鬼嗎？  
完全不知道這件事的牛島，皺著眉頭一臉不悅。

牛島覺得很可惜，日向在K大這件事讓他覺得很可惜。  
他知道日向被刷掉的原因是什麼，也知道被刷掉後的日向去了哪裡…在甄選的時候牛島一直推薦日向，但是監督他們卻不認為日向有這個價值，更認為日向只是影山飛雄附屬品，所以他們寧願要影山也不要日向。

畢竟他們已經失去及川這個優秀的二傳，所以只能找實力差不多的來補了。

今天會邀請日向完全只是因為牛島的私心，他希望日向參觀完S大後能夠考慮轉學考這件事，到時候他就有更多後路可以給日向走，準國家代表選手的資源可是很充沛的。

「謝謝牛島學長，我真的嚇了一跳…啊！不會連剛剛的吵架也是假的吧？」  
看著一臉開心的日向，牛島完全說不出話來，也不知道該怎麼說才好…不給牛島和及川發話的時間，岩泉連忙接著說…

「當然了，很逼真吧！好了，今天的主角趕快暖身上場吧！」  
「及川學長不上場嗎？我想打及川學長的傳球……」  
完全忘記及川剛剛還是低氣壓狀態，日向興奮的提出要求，不過被岩泉檔了下來。

「這傢伙今天只負責帶你過來而已，反正你在K大，不急一時。」  
說完，岩泉意有所指的看了牛島一眼。  
「說的也是，好耶！！練習賽！！」  
笑笑的看著日向飛奔過去研磨旁邊做暖身，岩泉眼神雖然是直視著球場，但是說出口的話很明顯的是針對某個人。

「日向沒考上S大是事實，請不要因為私心來搶我們的人。」  
「………如果日向是真的想當國家代表，他就應該來這裡。」  
「一如既往的目中無人啊！所以我才不選這裡。」  
「我承認你是優秀的二傳手，但也只能到此為止了。」

說完想說的話後，牛島轉身就走。留下被刺激到滿臉扭曲的及川和鬆一口氣的岩泉。

「你們怎麼知道牛島那傢伙的破計畫？」  
「黑尾去廁所的時候偷聽到的。小心點…他要了日向的手機號碼，這一次沒成功一定還會有下一次，看好日向。」  
「……………我知道。」

這麼一個要讓人擔憂的小不點，鎖起來算了。

看著在球場上發光發熱的日向，及川暗自想著…

「今天好開心喔！及川學長謝謝你，你的演技超級好我快嚇死了！」  
「………………」  
日向一臉開心的走在及川身邊，然後開始敘述今天練習賽的精彩畫面，完全沒注意到一言不發的及川和他的表情。

「小不點，你會離開我們嗎？」  
「嗯？」  
等日向講到一個段落，及川突然沒頭沒腦的問，一點都不明白及川的意思，日向歪著頭給了個疑惑的狀聲詞。

「要是有機會讓你去S大，你會離開我們嗎？」  
面無表情的及川，眼睛直視著前方然後更加明白的重複一次問題。  
「不會喔！」  
「真的？那是S大喔！想當國家代表就要去的地方。」  
「我才不要去呢！」  
往前跳了一步，開心的日向笑著站在及川的眼前，然後興奮的說…

「好不容易可以成為影山和牛島學長的對手，怎麼可能又跑去當他們的隊友呢？而且我還沒打到及川學長的傳球，很不甘心啊！再說了，來K校又不是不會當上國家代表…及川學長不是最有希望的嗎？」  
「…………瞧你嘴甜的。」  
「好痛！為什麼還要捏臉頰？痛、好痛…」

這一次，及川不是帶著怒氣去捏日向的臉頰，而是一種得到解脫的表情去欺負日向…

雖然還是很痛。

及川是在一股熟悉的香氣中醒來的。  
要仔細形容這股香氣，那就是烤麵包的味道。

………今天終於是久違的麵包香味了…

「早安，及川學長。今天的早餐是你指定的烤麵包搭配沙拉和歐姆蛋，如果要配飯的話，電鍋裡有喔！」  
「誰會吃麵包配白飯？那種邪魔歪道…」  
接過日向遞過來的溫牛奶，及川拉開椅子、拿起桌邊的報紙，悠閒地吃起早餐來。

今天什麼事都不用做，除了下午要回學校去準備開學後的校隊雜事。看了一眼坐在對面、然後真的在吃麵包配白飯的日向，及川才想到…

「我是不是還沒問你是哪個系的？」  
收回自己的視線，及川盯著報紙問日向…不然他怕自己會因為日向的舉動，一早的就大動肝火。  
「好像是耶！」  
吞下嘴裡的食物，日向才說出自己的科系。  
一點都沒想過日向會是直屬學弟的及川，一個驚訝就把嘴裡的牛奶吐了出來。

「呃……及川學長，你的反應也太大、太噁心。」  
皺起眉頭，日向一臉無法接受的看著吐奶的及川，被嫌棄的及川先是抽了桌上的面紙擦嘴巴，然後指使日向幫忙清理。  
「把抹布拿過來！誰叫你說話的時機這麼不巧…」  
「及川學長你幹嘛這麼驚訝，我超受傷！！」

吃完早餐，沒事的及川就開著電視、躺在沙發上看雜誌，而日向很自動的把桌上的碗盤帶進廚房，乖乖的洗碗、整理廚房。

「及川學長，有要洗的衣服嗎？」  
「都在我房裡的浴室門口。」  
「都丟洗衣機可以嗎？」  
「嗯。」

整理完廚房後，日向接著洗衣服和打掃客廳地板，而這段時間及川就一直躺在沙發上看著雜誌和滑手機，之後直接睡著…簡直就是完美的沙發馬鈴薯。

「…………真是不得了。」  
提著一袋食物進來的岩泉，滿臉黑線的看著躺在沙發上睡覺的及川…嘴角居然還流口水？  
隨後跟過來的日向一發現睡著的及川，連忙把沙發上的小毯子拿起來，要蓋在及川身上。

「啊…居然就這樣睡著了？著涼可不好了…」  
「不用費心，日向…就這樣讓他感冒算了。我們去廚房把食物處理一下，等一下一起吃飯。」  
拿走日向手上的毯子，岩泉順手摺好、丟回沙發的角落，然後推著日向進廚房。

及川是在一陣香味中被踹了一腳後，摔在地上醒來的。

「好痛！！小不點，你搞什麼東………西？……小岩？」  
「你要是再這樣隨便使喚日向，我就把日向帶回我那裡住。」  
「這怎麼行…不對，你是怎麼進來的？」  
「很普通的按門鈴，然後日向幫我開門。」

冷的一張臉，岩泉的眼神滿滿的鄙視，然後多踹了及川幾腳。  
「快起來吃飯，然後趕快去學校把事情處理處理。」  
「好啦、好啦…小岩不要再踹了，我馬上起來、立刻！！」

三人一起吃完午餐後，就一同出門往學校前進。

「什麼？岩泉學長居然是直屬學長耶！我好高興，太棒了！！」  
「這就叫做有緣份，但是不好的消息，及川那傢伙也是你的直屬學長。」  
「咦？…………喔……」  
「喂喂！你這是什麼反應？我跟你說，想進校隊還得問我肯不肯！」  
明顯到不行的情緒反應，讓及川在旁邊看了忍不住想動手捏一捏沮喪日向，但中間隔著岩泉…沒辦法，只能在原地叫囂。

「少往臉上貼金，日向別聽他的。不用擔心，隊上都很歡迎你，不用怕！」  
「我會努力學習的！」  
「很好，就是這股氣勢！！」  
「哇啊，好棒好棒，就是這股氣勢。」  
嘟著嘴巴、手撐著腦袋，及川酸溜溜的重複岩泉的話，接著不可避免的被揍。

K大的校隊隊長是及川、副隊長是黑尾，而岩泉則是被監督抓來監視及川有沒有乖乖做事的裏隊長。這種情形和S大有異曲同工之妙，像是S大的校隊隊長是牛島、副隊長是木兔，然後買一送一的概念，兩人分別有白布和赤葦幫忙輔佐。

臨近開學，各個系所和社團就要開始準備許多活動和雜事，就算是校隊也不例外。以往岩泉和研磨都會因為被及川和黑尾死打爛纏的一起被抓來處理事務…不過這次有日向在，兩人抓準時機和藉口，抓了日向就往外跑，徒留下實名的隊長和副隊長兩人一起在辦公室燒腦。

三人搭了電車去了水族館，畢竟開學後就沒什麼機會可以玩，而且日向來到東京後除了學校外就沒去過什麼地方，趁機會好好玩一下也不錯。  
回程的路上，日向開心的和兩人分享在水族館拍的照片。研磨盯了日向一會兒、琢磨了一下後才對日向開口…

「翔陽，你現在一個人住嗎？如果生活上有問題，一定要讓我知道，好嗎？」  
「放心，我一個人可以的！」

岩泉大概也知道研磨會這麼問，打從看到日向的第一天，研磨就開始懷疑日向不是一個人住了吧！這種事等日向想說的時候在說好了，岩泉雖然這麼想，但看過早上的情況，也擔心這孩子被及川欺負慣了不敢講…

「有什麼問題也不用客氣的找我，我會幫你做主。」  
「沒問題！謝謝岩泉學長和研磨！！」

日向並沒有忘記和及川約法三章的事。  
趁著岩泉和研磨去買票的時候，日向匆忙的回了及川將近快30通的奪命連環CALL，一五一十的向及川報告得清清楚楚。

『六點前要到家，不准讓小岩送你。』及川口氣不是很好的警告日向。

「你和小不點住一起，對吧！」  
「…………怎麼可能？我只是因為認識他的家人，被拜託看照他而已。」  
「那還真巧，小不點身上有和你一樣的味道呢！還記得你生日的時候收到的那瓶國外進口的芳香噴霧嗎？」  
「…………………」  
在辦公室等了許久，兩人才終於發現說要去上廁所和買飲料的人已經逃跑了…而且還是帶了搞不清楚狀況的日向叛逃。  
偌大的空間只剩下OBK的OK兩人，這空氣實在是悶到讓人窒息，而黑尾的發言更是讓空氣變得更加混濁。

「別緊張、別緊張…我昨天可是救過小不點，和你同一國的。」  
「不要給我套交情，誰知道你和赤葦交換了什麼條件。」  
「這點我可以跟你保證，赤葦是自願幫我們的。他也不希望小不點去了S大後整天被欺負，被牛島和木兔提拔的人…嘖嘖！光想就覺得可憐。」  
「如果你是想找我講這些屁話，還是早點洗洗睡。」

面對哪壺不開提哪壺的黑尾，及川起身就是往門口走。

「等一下、等一下，做為你的朋友我想給你一個提醒…千萬不要惹小不點哭，不然後果會很嚴重。」  
「看在我的好友給我這麼有用的提醒，我也告訴你…小不點跟我住一起沒錯，在他還在東京的這段期間，我就是他的監護人，我要欺負他、弄哭他，或者是上了他，全都是我說了算。」

“碰----！！”一聲，及川用力關門離去，留下黑尾一個人在辦公室裡，笑著把剛才偷偷錄音的檔案傳給電話簿的某一個人。

「我可是警告過你了，不要去動烏野的瑰寶喔！」  
說完，黑尾的手機發出了傳送成功的訊息音…

“檔案成功傳送給『↗烏野↙的Leader★澤村大地』。”

煩死了。  
煩死了、煩死了！  
煩死了、煩死了、煩死了！！  
我撿到的人要怎麼處置是我的事，關你們這些雜七雜八的人什麼事！！  
不要指使我、不准指使我、不能指使我！！  
煩死了、煩死了、煩死了！！  
煩死了、煩死了！  
煩死了！！！！！！！

「歡迎回來，及川學長！我有乖乖的在六點前到家，還買了你喜歡的牛奶麵包喔！」  
一開門就看到日向拿著自己最喜歡的麵包店的袋子，開心的報告。

「………………」  
「及川學長？」  
「禮物呢？」  
理直氣壯的伸出手，及川一點都不覺得害臊。

「什麼禮物？」  
「去水族館回來的土產，你連這個都不懂啊！」  
「有，我有準備！！」  
一聽到及川的敘述，日向把裝麵包的袋子塞進及川的手上，邊說邊跑回房間…

「呼…還好我的爆米花有吃剩。」  
「什麼？不准給我那種東西！！」  
慌張的把門鎖上，及川抱著袋子、追在日向身後…

那家麵包店是及川第一次帶日向回家的時候，路過時隨口提起的。

及川不指望日向會記住、也不抱著日向會記住他喜歡牛奶麵包這件事，但日向就是記住了。

一整天不愉快的心情全都被日向的笑容給吹散。

忘記了、也不願回想不久前的壞心情， 寵物的職責就是逗主人開心…

對吧！日向？

開心的時光過得很快，隔天就要新生報到的日向興奮的在床上左翻右覆完全睡不著。

這幾天及川很忙，日向早上也不需要花太多的心思準備早餐，只需要買牛奶麵包放在桌上、及川出門的時候帶走就好。

因為及川很忙，日向這幾天就跟著研磨一塊玩耍，就算沒有跟及川報備也不會被罵，因為及川回家的時候日向以已經睡了、及川出門的時候日向還沒醒。

幾天前又接到影山和月島的訊息，說他們也到東京準備要新生報到。然後又在路上碰巧遇到來東京出差的澤村學長和菅原學長，日向很開心的跟他們聊了很久的天，也得知烏野的大家幾乎都在東京和附近的地區就學跟任職，隨時隨地都可以約出來吃飯。

日向覺得很開心、非常開心！！  
這是來東京後，日向過得最開心的時光。

「小不點，自己睡不著不要吵別人睡覺。」  
「及川學長對不起！！」  
房門被大聲的敲了好幾下，被吵醒的及川用帶著睡意的語調警告日向。日向嚇得坐在床上、朝著門口道歉，及川隨後念了幾句不清不楚的話後就回自己的房間繼續睡覺。

好希望早上快點來臨，日向望著窗外的黑夜想著。

好希望早上不要來臨，及川望著窗外的晨光想著。

「及川學長、及川學長！起床了、起床了！我準備好早餐了，快點來吃！！」  
視線轉到發出噪音的門板，及川抓著睡亂的頭髮，不甘不願的離開床鋪，然後往門板回敲幾下。

「起來了！才幾天沒見你怎麼跟老媽子一樣？」  
「我才生不出像及川學長一樣懶惰的兒子呢！」  
「你小子，一大早欠打！！」

及川家的早晨，由這場打鬧開始。

這場新生報到糟糕透了！  
不只及川，連黑尾和隔壁校白布也這麼想。

K大除了日向以外，月島螢、國見英、金田一勇太郎以及灰羽列夫都是今年K校的新生。  
S大除了口袋名單的影山飛雄外，還多了五色工跟黃金川貫至。

「簡直就是金魚大便。」  
不知道是誰說出了這句話，幫大家反應出了心聲。

但是日向很開心，開心的不得了。  
認識的人有很多都是同校，連隔壁的S大也有很多認識的，原來大家距離這麼近！！

「月島居然在K大！？我以為你絕對在S大！！」  
「哈啊？我才不去那裏，在這裡欺負你多好。」  
說完，月島快狠準的用力捏了日向的臉頰，手腳並用的日向掙扎著想甩開月島逃生。

月島不但在K大，而且和日向同系又同班，國見和金田一是在隔壁班、灰羽則是黑尾和研磨的直屬學弟。當然，這群人一入學就被徵收進校隊，讓原本就很熱鬧的體育館又更加活潑，簡直要把體育館的屋頂給掀了。

及川很不爽，但及川不說。

月島讓他很不爽。  
因為月島的顏值和那冷淡的性格，一入學就被高度關注…加上又參加了校隊，人氣簡直扶遙直上，沒多久就被冠上『K大的高領之草』的稱號，讓及川的『K大男神』地位受到了無比威脅。

國見和金田一讓他很不爽。  
因為是純正的青城後輩，所以才讓岩泉疼愛有加…日向的行蹤報告有6成以上都是和這兩個人混在一起，問他為什麼，日向都理所當然的說是岩泉學長允許的，讓及川敢怒不敢言。

灰羽讓他很不爽。  
因為是黑尾的後輩，沒錯，就是這樣。

日向也讓及川很不爽。  
天生的A++溝通能力和開朗無比又陽光的笑容，讓日向開學沒幾天就被冠上『K大小太陽』的稱號，這讓及川感到無比優越，但又讓及川覺得超級不爽…

自從麵包事件後，及川就努力的不管日向太多，最後只要求日向出門時要報備跟誰、回家後要報告行蹤就好，但是，他太小看日向的魅力了…

校隊練習完後月島、國見和金田一在加上灰羽就會揪團吃飯，自己雖然也參加過好幾次，但都坐得離日向很遠，不開心，而且岩泉和黑尾他們也會一起，美其名是一起吃飯，其實是在開檢討會。

校隊練習休息的時候，就換S大的影山、五色和黃金川輪流來找日向去S大練習，雖然自己也想去監視牛島有沒有趁機會洗腦日向，但這種接近挑釁的行為是絕對會被阻止的。

總之，開學後的日向每天都有人約。

「啊……好煩。」  
「怎麼了？及川把拔又因為日向乖兒子被約不開心？」  
「黑尾，你如果再不閉嘴我就讓你知道我的拳頭有多硬。」

丟了一罐運動飲料給及川，黑尾隨意的坐在及川旁邊然後分享情報。

「你最近稍微管一下小不點的行蹤比較好，S大的人不都會找小不點去他們學校嗎？」  
「啊…那個啊！他想去我也沒辦法，小飛雄、河童和那個什麼川的都是小不點認識的，我一阻止岩泉就打電話來罵人了。」  
「之後不會了，岩泉也知道…那是牛島搞的鬼。動之以情，再這樣放任下去，你家兒子馬上就要被拐跑了。」  
「…………他說了，就算有機會也不會去S大。」  
「是嗎？」  
「………………」  
「我有提醒過你了，就這樣。」

黑尾離開後，及川陷入了沉思…

「開學後的第一場練習賽，我決定要讓新人參賽，給S大下馬威！」  
用力的拍打白板，及川霸氣的說。

「欸…那是S大，國家代表…我PASS。」  
「給我住口，月島。你和日向就是先發的MB，這段期間我會好好調教你們的！」  
用力的指著沒大沒小的月島，及川表情非常陰險的說。

「可是，我到現在都還沒接過及川學長的球…」  
「翔陽都只和我練習，只剩下短短的三天你要怎麼和翔陽配合？」  
研磨皺緊眉頭，淡淡的舉手發問。

「很簡單啊！這三天除了上課期間外，其他時間都給我滾來體育館練習！！」  
「我可以接及川學長的球了？」  
「當然，不願意嗎？」  
「願意、願意！！」  
看日向這麼興奮的樣子，其他人也不敢跟新人提醒…火力全開的及川，跟鬼一樣。

「大學的及川學長和岩泉學長，跟鬼一樣。」  
好不容易活到練習賽的當天，國見和金田一發自內心的說出這句話。

「你們快學學那兩隻單細胞生物，撐過地獄還能活蹦亂跳的。」  
躲在角落，月島指著前方在比誰跳得高的日向和灰羽。

「不好意思，我們生物學上是屬於人類。」  
「我想也是。」  
三個幾乎累癱的人，面無表情的看著被評判是細胞生物的日向和灰羽，許久無言。

「好久不見啦~小牛若。」  
「不要這樣叫我。」  
「幹嘛這麼冷淡，是因為日向有一陣子拒絕你的邀請所以寂寞了嗎？」  
「…………………」  
「今天我會讓你見識一下，K大的準國家代表的實力。」  
「我承認你說廢話的功力是國家代表級的。」

「影山，終於到了這一天了…」  
「是啊！終於…是時候該了斷了…」  
「…………你們在說什麼？這不過是練習賽而已，幹嘛搞得這麼莊嚴。」  
「黃金川，你不懂啦！他們在醞釀情緒，就像牛島學長那樣。」  
「才沒有呢！我和影山不是在吵架，五色不要亂講。」  
「給我過來，小不點…都要開打了還有時間去敵人那邊聊天嗎？」

練習賽就在日向被黑尾拖回去後不久，正式開始。

最後，K大險勝。  
完全是累癱了，就算是第一次贏S大也沒人有力氣歡呼…

「你輸了！影山。」  
「贏的是你的隊伍，不是你一個人好嗎？你有好幾球不該失誤的球都沒接到，真的很遜！」  
「才、才沒有呢！是你輸了不甘心！」  
「是嗎？第一局的第五球那是什麼？」  
「那是因為、因為…不過我還是有把球打回去啊！只不過觸網…」  
「藉口。」  
「影山！！」

一群累癱在地板上的人，就這樣看著這兩只妖怪在球場中央吵架，最後還是由赤葦和及川稍微回復體力後，才把他們各自領走。

場上敵人，場下朋友。  
打完練習賽後，大家就開始揪團吃飯，不過學長們可沒空參加這麼優閒的活動，場後的檢討會和新人表現評判就光他們忙了，所以約去吃飯的都是一年級的菜鳥團。

心情大好的及川就放著日向跟他們去，一點都不過問，只留下監督他們會不會去偷喝酒的岩泉跟去吃飯而已。

「……………」  
看著被岩泉抬回來、幾乎沒意識的日向，及川很後悔怎麼沒跟去。

「對不起，我沒注意到那群兔崽子居然趁我去排隊結帳的時候，偷點了清酒喝。」  
「算了，算了…幸好明天放假，小岩辛苦你了。」  
看岩泉一臉懊悔的樣子，及川也不好說什麼，更不知道該怎麼安慰岩泉才好。

「今天辛苦了，你好好休息。後天在來討論以後的先發陣容。」  
「嗯，小岩你也是。」  
接過爛醉的日向，及川鎖上大門、把人像扛米袋一樣扛進日向的房間裡。

「真是的…被我知道是哪個渾蛋幹的，我一定要把他列為黑名單。」  
毫不費力的把人丟在床上，連燈都沒開的及川轉身去廚房倒水，想讓日向稍微喝一點，不然明天頭肯定有得痛了。

接下來發生的事…如果時間可以倒流，及川絕對會選擇關門離開。

意識蒙濃的日向覺得很熱、身體發自內心的熱，所以很自然的把衣服半拉半扯的脫掉，因為只是半拉半扯，當然衣服就有一半掛在身上、一半被拉開。

舒服多了…感覺好很多的日向就這樣睡著，然後一進門的及川就這樣看著脫一半的日向，嚇得水差點拿不穩。

「搞什麼東西啊！小不點、小不點！」  
放下手邊的水，及川毫不猶豫的踩上日向的床、抓起日向的肩膀就是一陣搖晃。日向沒有醒，日向只是不滿的揮開及川，然後發出了像小狗的嗚咽聲…

「……………嘖。」

月色透過窗戶，灑進了大半的光亮，半裸的日向就這樣沐浴著月光、一副任人宰割的樣子…

大概是今晚的月色有神奇的魔力，及川覺得被月光覆蓋的日向很耀眼，不同於在球場上的那種太陽光一般的耀眼，而是那種在黑暗中的微光那樣的。

不自覺得把日向的衣服又脫下更多、褲子又往下拉了一點，讓月光灑在日向身上的範圍又多了一些，因為喝了酒導致雙頰泛紅的臉蛋，讓這一切變得…秀色可餐。

及川覺得有些餓了，生理、心理、甚至靈魂都感到飢餓。

視線由日向緊閉的雙眼往下看，手指也輕輕的隨著視線所到之處撫摸著，雙頰、嘴唇、下巴、脖子、鎖骨…然後滑到胸口。

啊……第一次看到粉色的，小不點肯定還是處的。

暗自笑了一下，及川不自覺得舔了下發乾的嘴唇、順手解下襯衫的第一顆鈕釦、跨上床的腳也很理所當然的放在日向的雙腿之間，完完全全就是掠奪者的姿態。

及川的手指輕輕的撫上日向胸前的緋色，慢慢的、輕柔的觸碰。

大概是覺得有些不舒服…日向躺在身側的手費力的抬起，然後揮開在胸前作亂的東西，嘴裡也不滿的嗚咽了一聲。

這毫無意識的動作，完完全全刺激到準備掠食的及川。

單手抓住日向的雙手，緊緊的壓在日向的頭上、另一隻手抓著日向的下巴很狠的就是一個深吻，被壓制的日向，雙手失去自由、頭也無法轉動，不自覺的就是一陣掙扎。

對這方面有經驗的及川，空出一隻手往日向的腰摸上去，再用自己的體重壓在幾乎快沒氣的日向身上。漸漸的，日向放棄掙扎、身體慢慢的發燙發軟，這時及川才退出狠狠奪取了日向初吻的舌頭，與日向的嘴唇慢慢牽出銀色的細絲。

他聽到日向在喘氣，那個每天都是充滿正能量的日向，正虛弱的在自己面前卑微的喘氣。發軟的身體和起伏的熊胸膛一直在誘惑及川，要及川更加的、兇狠的佔有…

急促的脫下自己身上的襯衫，正要繼續下去的及川，突然………

“嗶嗶-----！！”

「！！？？」  
醒了，這場由好意轉為佔有的脫序行為被日向的手機所發出的訊息聲叫醒了。

很清楚剛剛做了什麼的及川，慌張的拉過床上的被子、緊密的蓋住日向後，自己就匆忙的撿起掉在地板上的襯衫，飛也似的逃走了。

今晚，及川一夜無眠。

及川是在一陣香氣中醒來的。  
……………今天早餐吃竹筴魚嗎？

單手把遮到視線的頭髮往上梳，及川很沒精神的從床上下來走到浴室梳洗。  
洗手檯的鏡子忠實的反射出及川的現在面貌…

一夜無眠的及川，臉色非常不好。

慌張逃走的及川，一回到房間就試圖用學習來忘記不久前的脫序行為。但就算凌晨才入睡，那場被月夜所誘惑的行為，在夢中還持續著，甚至越演越烈…

『及川學長？』  
『不要，請不要這樣！！』  
『啊啊…啊！！好痛，不要這樣…及川學長…』  
『不要，請放過我…及川學長…嗚嗚…』  
『拜託，不要了…徹…』

「及川學長！！」  
「！！！！！！」  
泡在浴缸裡的及川被站在浴室門口的人叫醒，水花四濺的聲音似乎也被門口的人給聽見，以為是自己打擾到別人，日向慌張的向及川解釋，並且道歉。

「及川學長，對不起！因為剛剛敲門的時候都沒有回應，所以我就進來了…」  
「…………沒關係，我待會就出去。」  
「喔…那及川學長，你有衣服要洗嗎？我想先洗一趟衣服。」  
「……………不用，我自己來就好。」  
「好喔！那及川學長你慢慢來，我先去客廳。」  
「嗯…」

怎麼可能給你洗呀！那上面可是…………

可惡！要是被我抓到讓你喝酒的傢伙，我一定要狠狠整死他！！

總算清醒的及川，憤恨的從浴缸起身、打理好自己後，很勉強的提起精神走去客廳。

「早安，及川學長。早上才發現沒有麵包了，所以請將就一點吧！」  
「無所謂啦！可以吃就行。」  
順手接過日向遞過來味噌湯，及川順手打開放在桌上的雜誌邊看邊吃。  
「對了，及川學長。我昨天怎麼回來的啊？我記得……」  
不等日向說完，及川一個兇狠的眼神瞪過去，嚇得日向連忙閉嘴不敢吭聲。

「是小岩把你帶回來的。小不點，就算是成年了也不要以為自己能喝酒，幸好今天是假日，要是有比賽，你以為你可以保持最佳狀態的上場嗎？」  
「對、對不起…我，我不是…」  
「給我閉嘴！要是再給我搞這一齣，我就像以前一樣限制你的行動。」  
「是…」  
「回答的這麼不甘心？要我打電話給你家人嗎？」  
「沒有、沒有！我都聽及川學長的、都聽及川學長的。」  
「…………那就好。」

接下來，兩人除了動筷子和餐具撞擊的聲音外都沒有交談。日向以為及川還在生氣，所以只敢偷偷觀察及川的臉色不敢發聲，而及川正在想辦法要怎麼把日向哄出去，好讓自己有時間處理昨晚遺留下來的痕跡。

吃完早餐，日向整理好碗盤和廚房的清潔後就開始打掃客廳跟曬衣服，客廳裡就剩下及川一個人躺在沙發上，開著電視但卻在玩手機。

「及川學長，不看電視的話請把電視關掉啦！這樣很浪費電的。」  
「你沒看到我正在聽電視的聲音嗎？」  
「哪有人會這樣看電視的。」  
「你管我，沒事就趕快去買晚餐材料和早餐的麵包。」  
「那個不急，我打算下午再出門買~趁今天有空，我來把媽媽寄來的衣服洗衣洗吧！」

你要是一直佔用洗衣機，那我要怎麼洗我的衣服和被單啊？

現在的情況對及川來說很棘手，但又想不到主意讓日向趕快出門…  
就在這時候，日向的手機響了。

「早安，研磨~」  
為了要講電話，日向接起電話後就打開客廳的落地窗到外面的陽台去，而及川繼續玩他的手機。一會兒，日向掛上電話就回到客廳，向及川報告…

「及川學長，我可以跟研磨一起去S大找赤葦學長嗎？我和研磨有選修一堂課要交報告，研磨說S大的圖書館有相關的資料，赤葦學長願意帶我們去圖書館…」  
「去吧！乖乖的把作業做好，期中考要是太差你就不能上場。」  
「什麼？就算到大學也還有這種機制嗎……？」  
「當然，不准丟我的臉！」

警告性質的捏了捏日向的臉頰，一直在等日向出門的及川已經管不著日向要去的地方是危險的S大了，得到允許的日向也忘記要洗衣服的事，從房間拿了包包後就跑到玄關穿鞋準備出門。

「回來的時候記得把麵包買好，還要買牛奶。」  
「好喔！還有什麼要買的？」  
「沒了…早點回來。」  
「我出門了。」  
「嗯。」

等大門一關上，及川立刻回房間抽走被單、拿走昨晚脫下的衣服，一股腦的全塞進剛停止運轉不久的洗衣機裡，等洗衣機開始運轉的時候，及川才大大鬆了口氣。  
好不容易處理完一直掛記的事，昨晚幾乎都在做春夢的及川現在覺得非常疲累…  
沒有忘記自己的床還不能睡，睡眼惺忪的及川一點考慮時間都沒有，筆直的走進日向的房間、大剌剌的躺在日向的床上，然後安穩的睡著了。 

嗯，太陽的味道。

這是及川非常喜歡、喜歡到不得了的味道。

叫醒及川的是洗衣機完成清洗的聲音，起床的那一瞬間及川完全不知道這裡是哪裡我是誰。  
在床上坐了一下子後他才想到，自己借用了日向的床然後睡了一個安穩的覺。

夢中的房子和擺設都是按照自己喜歡的樣式來，簡單來說這是及川夢想中的房子。  
他站在鏡子前系著領帶，但怎麼樣都系不好，放棄的走出房間、來到客廳，他看見他的同居人剛準備好早餐笑著向他說早安，之後他的同居人很自然的幫他系好領帶、整理好衣服，接著一起入座、吃著熱騰騰的早餐，那兩個人邊吃早餐邊聊天，一副很開心的樣子。  
最後，他看見他向他的同居人要求了一個早安吻後才願意出門，接著及川就醒了。

「……………唉。」  
及川雙手摀著臉、重重的嘆了口氣。  
這次雖然沒做和昨晚一樣的夢，但是、但是…

趁著中午的大太陽，及川把洗衣機裡的被單和衣服全拉出來塞在陽台上。完成這件任務後，及川再也忍不住了，拿出手機就按下熟悉的電話號碼…

「小岩，有空嗎？要不要喝一杯？」

「你們選修的這個教授有在S大兼課，難怪出的問題這麼刁鑽。」  
「超麻煩…退選吧！」  
「不行！！我只有這堂課可以跟研磨一起上課，不要退選啦！！」  
「開玩笑的，我不會放著翔陽不管，放心。」  
「…………可惡，要是我再多小心點就不會…唉！」

看著日向和研磨和樂融融的樣子，赤葦就想到自己被陰的事，難過的扶著頭…  
要是自己小心謹慎一點，這和樂融融的景像就可以加一了！！

「研磨，我問你喔！考試成績如果太差，是不是不能參加比賽啊？」  
「嗯，沒錯。不過翔陽不用擔心，考前我會幫你好好複習的，別怕！」  
「謝謝研磨~希望列夫也要加油才行！」  
「誰管那傢伙去死。」  
「研磨！！啊…S大也是這樣嗎？」  
「嗯？沒錯。所以快到考試的時候，木兔學長都必須被關在圖書館裡…不過今年多了影山和黃金川，看來會很熱鬧。」  
「「赤葦學長，辛苦了。」」  
「嗯？」

不知道研磨和日向為什麼這麼說，赤葦雖然滿臉黑人問號但卻沒開口問，因為他的第六感告訴他…

不要問，你會怕。

認真的時間總是特別快，等到三人覺得肚子餓的時候剛剛好是中午。

報告也準備得差不多了，研磨和赤葦本來是打算要去附近的商店街找店家吃飯，之後順便去逛街，畢竟是難得的假日，不過日向說還沒吃過S校的學生餐廳，想去嘗試看看，於是三人收拾好就到了學生餐廳覓食。

「嗚喔喔喔！好大，S校的餐廳好大喔！」  
看著日向眼睛裡充滿著興奮的光彩，只有這時候赤葦才覺得進S大其實也蠻不錯的。  
「也還好，畢竟S大的學生多、科系也多。」  
「K大的餐廳有兩個，兩個加起來也不比S大小，下次我帶你去看看。」  
大概是覺得赤葦說的話有點挑釁的感覺，研磨也不甘示弱的回擊。

佔了一個通風良好的位置，各自點好餐點後，三人坐在位置上等食堂叫號碼取餐。

「我去買果汁，研磨和赤葦學長想要喝什麼嗎？」  
「都可以…我和你一起去吧！」  
「不行啦！研磨你一起來的話，要是赤葦學長去取餐就沒人看位置了。這點小事就讓我來吧！」  
「好吧！日向你注意安全，我喝綠茶就行了。」  
「了解！！」

在餐廳的入口處就有販賣機，但日向要來買飲料的時候才發現機器正在維修中。  
「不行…說好要買飲料回去的，只好看看附近有沒有了…」

下定決心一定要買飲料回去的日向，決定要問問S大的學生還有沒有販賣機可以買飲料，最後得知離這裡最近的系所有一台，問好了路線後，日向決定要速戰速決不要讓研磨和赤葦等太久。  
雖然到系所的路上沒有迷路，但是找販賣機的時候迷路了，花了一點時間才發現販賣機的日向，開心的飛奔向前…

「終於找到了！！」  
「你在這裡做什麼？」

幾乎是同時間說出口，被合音嚇到的日向緊張的回頭……

「……原來是牛島學長，呼~嚇死我了。」  
「你在這裡做什麼？」  
一點都不在意日向被嚇到的事，牛島又重新問了日向一樣的問題。

「我和研磨請赤葦學長帶我們去圖書館找資料……」  
「你既然不願意來S大，來這裡幹嘛？」  
很明顯的，日向想說的話不是牛島想聽的。  
打斷日向的話，牛島語氣帶著嚴肅和憤怒的質問，這讓日向很明顯的被嚇到。

「我、我、我來…我只是，只是想買飲料…」  
不知道牛島在生什麼氣、為什麼生氣，日向結巴的回答牛島。

如果日向有尾巴，那現在應該縮在雙腿之間了吧。

「…………………」  
還沒開口，不遠處一陣吵鬧聲把牛島的視線吸引過去…無言的看了一下，牛島一箭步走近日向、抓起日向的手拖著就走，力氣不如人的日向就這樣硬是被拖走了，連救命來不急喊。

「日向翔陽，你該屬於S大的。」  
「牛島學長，我不屬於S大。落榜是事實，而且我在K大過得很好。」

日向被拉進一間空教室，牛島一進教室後就俐落的鎖上門、擋著出口，很明顯的就是不讓日向離開。  
面對牛島莫名其妙的發言，被這麼藐視人權對待的日向也不由得一股氣上來，生氣的反駁牛島。

「你和及川一點都不配合。」  
「當然了，及川學長要配合的是隊上的所有選手而不只有我一個！」  
「在這樣下去你會追不上影山。」  
「追不追的上不是你說了算！」  
甩開一直被牛島抓住的手，日向皺著眉頭、生氣的對著牛島喊…

「我的人生由我自己作主，牛島學長憑什麼要管我這麼多？」  
「要跟我站上同樣的舞台，就要有和我ㄧ樣的基石。」

這次，牛島緊抓住日向的雙臂，一字一句、清清楚楚的說…

「和及川比起來，你更喜歡影山的托球。」  
「你騙不了任何人，包括及川。」  
「你在K大只能受委屈。」  
「只要你願意，我就能幫你。」

默默的聽著牛島的話，日向一言不發…日向嚇到了，為什麼牛島會知道？  
練習賽的時候，日向就發現了。

及川的托球是為了隊上的勝利，但影山的托球是為了發揮日向的力量。

及川是優秀的指揮家，他可以發揮所有攻擊手所擁有的力量，讓大家在球場發光。  
影山是專屬於日向的司令塔，他可以發揮日向的力量，讓日向成為最閃耀的焦點。

但是，這不是日向要的。

「我不要，我不要成為影山的附屬品！沒有影山的我也可以上場比賽、沒有影山的我也可以攻擊得分。影山可以沒有我，而我也可以不要影山！」

一點都不意外日向會這樣子說，等日向吼完後，牛島冷靜的說出殘忍的話語。

「但事實上你沒有影山根本不行，及川有跟你說過嗎？你的表現糟糕透了。」  
「………你騙人，及川學長說我表現得很好。」  
「是嗎？我期待在下一場練習賽中看到你。」  
「…………………」  
冷眼看著日向的沉默和受傷的表情，牛島知道今天的話已經發揮作用了，接下來就等著日向自己掉入陷阱裡，他只要安靜的等著獵物上鉤就好。

「不要讓人等太久，你和赤葦他們有約吧？」  
「…………嗯。」  
「我帶你過去，剛好買點東西。」  
「…………好。」

放開抓著日向雙臂的手，牛島打開身後的門、帶著日向離開了教室，而日向一言不發的乖乖跟著，努力的不要讓研磨他們發現自己快哭的表情。

「小岩，我還是交個女朋友好了。」  
「只要不影響校隊的勝利，你要生小孩我都不反對。」  
「過分！！」  
「老闆娘，再來一份炸豆腐。」

一點都不想理那個把烏龍茶當威士忌喝的青梅竹馬，岩泉只想吃飽喝足然後讓及川付錢而已，一點都不想聽及川的苦水。

「小岩！！你也幫我想個辦法啊！！」  
「想什麼辦法？不過就春夢，做完早點起床洗被單就好…啊，順便換內褲。」  
「不是這個問題！日向在我家，我可是很尷尬的…」  
「都是男生有什麼尷尬的，等等……你不會要日向幫你洗…」  
「沒有！！我才不敢，誰會要人幫忙洗…總之我沒有！！」  
「不過你有讓日向幫你洗內褲對吧！」  
「欸，就跟著衣服一起洗，反正日向也不介意。」  
「你果然都在使喚日向！」  
「等等啦！那是日向自願的我沒逼他…」

兩個人就在店裡大小聲，直到上菜的老闆娘不好意思的請兩人小聲點的時候，他們才知道…大家都聽到及川的糗事了。

「啊啊啊啊啊------！！」  
以上來自及川的呼吼，多半是覺得跟自己沒關係，岩泉自己吃自己的一點都不想搭裡及川。

「有什麼關係，同學你還年輕啊！想當初伯伯我可是驍勇善戰…」  
「哈哈哈，不用害羞啦！等你到叔叔我這個年紀，就知道珍惜了。」  
「同學，虧你長的這麼帥。有沒有女朋友啊？不然我帶你去快樂一下就不會有這種困擾了。」  
「唉呀，這點小事…不用太擔心啦！小帥哥你真可愛，要是婆婆回春個50歲一定倒貼你。」

岩泉把椅子挪到旁邊空出空位，一臉“我不認識他要鼓勵他這邊有位置”，隨後及川身邊就圍繞著婆婆媽媽叔叔伯伯的，大家一人一句要及川不要在意站起來撸，店老闆甚至還端上了紅豆飯請及川吃。

「太好了及川，大家都在想辦法安慰你呢！老闆娘，我要拉麵加麵。」  
「我不要！！！！！」

好不容易勸退了熱情的大家，離開店家、搭上電車的及川覺得此時此刻比一晚沒睡還要疲累…

「今天好累…」  
「嗯，我也好累。」  
「你是吃東西吃到累的吧！」  
及川憤恨的指著坐在座位上的岩泉，深受背叛的說。

「嗯，確實是。那家的炸豆腐超好吃，下次要是再春夢記得約在那家店吃飯啊！」  
「不會了！我再也不去那家店了，我再也不找小岩談心事了！！」  
「喔是喔！拜託別找我，我也很忙。」  
「……………對不起啦！拜託下次再聽我的心事。」  
「………你有沒有自尊心啊？」

感覺到口袋的手機有震動，岩泉拿出手機看了一下，是赤葦的訊息。

「…………及川，大事不妙。」  
「怎麼了？是誰？如果是黑尾的訊息就不要理他，多半是嚇人的。」  
「是赤葦的訊息，日向今天是不是去了S大？」  
「怎麼了嗎？」

把手機拿給及川看，岩泉難得皺起眉頭。

「這次牛島是認真的，而且看過練習賽的人都很清楚…S大是認真要搶日向。」  
「…………啊，不過我們也不是省油的燈。」

影山這傢伙，真的是個很大的阻礙。

對我或是日向，都是…

及川一到家，就發現日向已經回家了。

「小不點？」  
「…………房間裡沒人。」  
敲了敲房間門，及川確信日向正窩在自己房間一個人胡思亂想。

「是嗎？那幫我把被單和衣服收下來鋪好、摺好的是誰呢？」  
「…………是小小大叔。」

那是什麼東西？我可不記得我家有這種鬼！

本來想默默的不要讓日向發現這件事，但眼下的情況真的沒辦法想其他辦法解決，只能用這種簡單粗暴的辦法處理了…  
都怪牛島那個渾蛋！人是你們放走的，現在才要搶人是不是想太多？  
及川在心裡重重的嘆了一口氣，如果可以他真的不想把話講太白，傷害自己也傷害日向。

轉了門把發現門是鎖起來的，及川對著門板淡淡的說…  
「溫柔善良的及川大人給你兩個選擇。第一，開門讓我進去、第二，我踢開門板進去。」

及川話一說完不到一秒，日向的房門就打開了。房間裡很陰暗，看來縮在床上的日向不願意開燈…  
順手打開牆上的燈，及川無奈的看著床上的白色饅頭，自顧自的說了起來。

「你在練習賽表現得很好，我沒有說謊。」

「我和影山比起來，你比較喜歡影山的托球。這一點在我托第一球給你的時候就知道了…」

「你不會出現在下一場的練習賽沒錯，因為我沒辦法發揮出你所有的力量。所以，直到我的托球讓你滿意為止，你都必須要跟我一起練習。」

「沒有影山的你確實什麼都做不到。但是，現在你身邊有本及川大爺，我會讓你變得比任何人都還要閃耀、跳得比任何人都還要高，讓影山後悔當我們的敵人。」

看了眼前的白色饅頭動了一下，及川的嘴角勾起一抹微笑…繼續接著說。

「現在的你什麼都做不到。力氣比別人小、發球也比灰羽好那麼一點點、攻擊的時候會揮空、接球也接得不好，除了跳得高其它都很廢…身高我就不說了，說了傷感情。」  
「你已經說了很多刺穿我心臟的事了好嗎！？」  
毫不意外的看著日向掀開被子，森七七的衝到自己的眼前，及川陰險的笑了…

「很有自知之明嘛！臭小不點…我可要把話說清楚了。K大會收你是因為我會把你的缺點全部改正，S大會挖角你是因為他們不知道你有一大堆缺點…你想在K大發揚光大還是在S大被冷凍？」  
「呃……在K大和及川學長一起。」  
「很好，那就不要理S大的花言巧語。不只牛島若利，小飛雄、河童和那個…呃…想不出來，那個長的像小小兵的，不管他們跟你說什麼都不准相信，懂嗎？」  
「………懂。」

拍了拍日向的頭表示讚許，及川接著對日向下命令。  
「懂就趕快去做飯，是想餓死本大爺嗎？」  
「討厭！及川學長要是再欺負我，我就要跟岩泉學長告狀！」  
「臭小不點，你敢！！」

及川家的晚餐就這樣吵鬧的開始。

看著邊抱怨邊離開房間的日向，及川知道接下來就算S大想搶人也搶不到了…

日向逐漸變得暗淡的光芒是被自己重新點亮的。  
影山給的光芒已經被熄滅了，從現在開始，日向只會為了自己發光發熱…

搶不走的，除非我不要，否則誰都搶不走！

及川看著日向坐在自己的身上。  
後穴正努力著吞下及川的碩大、纖細的腰緩緩的下沉。那張總是笑得燦爛的純真臉蛋，現在卻變得邪魅誘人…

『及川學長…不要拋棄我…小翔會乖乖聽話，所以…所以…』  
因為情慾而變得失神的雙眼流下了淚水，日向伸出雙手抱著及川的脖子，努力的取悅及川。大概是不滿日向動得太過緩慢，及川一把抓住日向的腰，一個使勁的往下按。

『啊…啊…啊啊啊啊！！』  
『怎麼了？不是要取悅我嗎？動作這麼慢，是不甘願還是只想打發我？』  
抓住日向的雙腳，及川阻止了忍不住想起身逃跑日向。最為懲罰，及川殘忍的將日向的腳拉得更開，下身也更加用力的往上頂。 

『啊啊…不要，不要這麼…啊啊！！』  
『閉嘴，說什麼不要…你不也很喜歡嗎？小翔的這裡可是把我勒的緊緊的，不讓我出去呢！』  
放開牽制日向雙腳的手，及川一手順著大腿往上摸到了腰際、另一手意有所指的拍打日向柔嫩的臀部。敏感的腸道禁不起及川的刺激，每被拍打一下，日向的深處就會更加賣力的吸允及川的碩大…

『嗚嗚……是、是的…小翔…最喜歡了…啊…啊…拜託，別在打…啊啊！！』  
『怎麼了？受不了了嗎？』  
『對不起…啊啊…對不起…請讓我…啊啊！！』  
『我？誰准你用那種自大的稱呼！』  
及川一起身，毫不廢力的就把癱軟在自己上的的日向壓在床上，這舉動讓還連接著及川的日向，忍不住後穴的刺激，摀著嘴巴小聲的嗚咽了幾聲。

『現在才覺得叫出聲音很丟臉嗎？等一下還會有更丟臉的事，小翔還真是可愛…』  
說著，及川居高臨下的姿勢把灑進房裡的光線遮了一半，被強迫躺在床上的日向只能逆著光，看不清及川現在的表情…但他覺得很不妙，如果在這樣下去會很不妙…

『對不起，及川學長…對不起…不要生氣，求你、求你…啊啊啊啊啊啊！！』  
不等日向說完，及川把日向的腳架在自己的肩上、手緊緊的抓著日向的細腰，不說二話的就是一陣兇狠的發洩。

『不要…啊啊…不要…啊啊啊…』  
『小翔錯了…拜託……啊啊啊！！不要這樣…啊啊啊…』  
『放過小翔…放過小翔……啊啊…』  
不管喊了多少可憐的悲鳴、不管說了多少次的求饒，眼前的及川依舊是自顧自的蹂躪著日向。在日向忍不住哭泣、忍不住叫喊的時候，及川還對著日向露出滿意的微笑…

『就是這樣…哈哈…小翔，你只要…依附我、哀求我，就好！』  
狠狠的抓住日向的頭髮，及川掠奪性的用吻封住日向痛苦的哀鳴，但下身的蹂躪還持續著…等缺氧的日向拍打著身上的及川，這時及川才退出自己的舌頭，然後愉快的看著日向痛苦的咳嗽。

『咳咳……啊啊啊…咳咳……嗚嗚…』  
『怎麼哭了呢？我最不喜歡小翔的眼淚了…』  
及川笑笑的用手把日向眼角的淚珠抹去，但控制不住的淚腺又留下了更多淚水。

『嗚嗚…對不起，主人…對不起…啊啊啊啊！！』  
已經禁不住及川兇狠的佔有，日向卑微的喊出不知道從哪裡學來的稱呼，希望讓能因此得到寬恕。但及川一聽到這個稱呼卻變得更加兇狠、更加殘爆。

『啊啊啊……主人、主人…啊啊…不要了…啊…不要了…啊啊！！』  
滿意的看著日向那頭橘色的頭髮在枕頭上飛舞、那充滿太陽光彩的眼眸正無神又卑微的看著自己、那總是在激怒自己的小嘴正吐出示弱的求饒、這具矮小但卻充滿力量的身軀正毫無保留的取悅自己…這一切的一切都讓及川無法控制自己，忍不住想狠狠的把日向一口啃掉。

『吶…小翔，懷上我的孩子吧！要是懷上了，我就饒了你。』  
抓住推阻自己的雙手，及川不知道是從哪變出了布條，把日向的雙手緊緊的綁在床頭、抓住日向的細腰，用力的讓日向跟自己更加密合，及川才不管這樣會不會讓日向感到疼痛，畢竟寵物的職責就是取悅主人。

『啊啊啊啊……痛、好痛……不要…小翔不要……啊啊啊啊！！！』  
『閉嘴！我叫你懷上就懷上，給我好好的接住、乖乖的喝下去…』  
把架在肩上的雙腿分得更開、抓住日向細腰的手用力到留下指痕、下身每一下都是用盡力氣的佔有…

『不要…不要…啊啊啊！！小翔不要……啊啊啊！！』  
『啊啊啊！！痛、好痛…啊啊啊…救命…誰來救我…』  
『啊啊啊啊啊…不要、小翔…不要…生小孩…啊啊啊啊！！』  
這場殘忍又粗爆的佔有，在日向體內深處沾滿白濁的液體後宣告結束。

同時，及川的夢也結束了。

「……………………」  
默默的起身，然後默默的把被子掀開…此時此刻的及川很想死。

我昨天才剛洗好的被單，今天還要再洗一次…

及川無言的把被單狠狠的丟到地板上，刻意不去理會褲子裡的黏膩感，及川座在地板、背靠著床鋪、雙手摀住臉，腦袋裡都是之前在圖書館打發時間所看的經文內容。

空氣中瀰漫著烤麵包的香味，那是及川昨天指定日向要做的早餐。 

「及川學長，起床了！我把早餐做好了，快點來吃！！」

和夢中那示弱的聲音不一樣，這裡是現實！！

等不到房內的人回應，門口的人又開始叫喊，這次連門都開始敲了起來…

「及川學長起床了！及川學長起床了！及川學長起床了！及川學長起床了！」  
「閉嘴吵死了！！我起來了啦！！」

及川家的早上就這樣吵鬧的開始。

「小岩，小不點可以寄放在你家幾天嗎？」  
趁著還沒開始上課，及川一臉精疲力盡、雙手合十，誠懇的向岩泉拜託…  
「再這樣下去，我的身體和心靈都會受不了…」

岩泉把身上的背包放在及川旁邊的座位上，拉出椅子坐下，很順口的答應及川。  
「可以啊！什麼時候開始？你到底是幾天沒睡了，氣色有夠差！」  
看了一眼像是被什麼東西附身而導致眼睛周圍演一點黑眼圈的及川，岩泉皺緊眉頭問。

「不會是被什麼不乾淨的東西…」  
「才沒有！只是、只是…」  
面對只支支嗚嗚的及川，岩泉想了一下後才想到昨天及川找他商量的事。  
「…………喔！我知道了，日向就安心交給我，不然我也很擔心你這個整天作春夢的傢伙會影響到日向。」  
「沒有整天！！只是昨天也…」  
不等及川說完，岩泉伸出一隻手要及川停止接下來要說的話。  
「停！我對你的夢一點興趣也沒有，看你這樣子…今天日向就直接跟我回去好了，你明天把日向的教科書和必需品帶過來。」  
「…………嗯，麻煩你了小岩。」

對及川來說，這個決定是非常不得已的辦法。  
但是昨晚的夢實在是太過於真實了，比前陣子的夢還要更加的真實，那觸感、體溫、聲音，在夢醒之前，及川以為真的是自己在侵犯日向、對日向說出那種殘忍的話。

不行，再這樣下去真的不行。  
一定要在事情更加惡化以前把日向支開，不會讓這件事發生的，絕對！！

知道日向住及川家的來龍去脈，也知道及川其實很看好日向、對日向很負責任，岩泉安慰似的拍了一下及川的肩膀。  
「………等你不會做那種夢以後，我再讓日向回去。」  
「嗯。」

授課結束後的校隊練習非常熱鬧。

及川沒有騙人，一做完暖身後日向就被叫去做一對一的訓練，為了日向這把劍磨亮、也為了讓日向和自己更加配合，及川幾乎是毫不留情的指導日向。  
路過的黑尾也想來參一腳，但是一旁的灰羽看到黑尾就吵著要練習攔網，弄得黑尾還沒和日向搭到話就落荒而逃。  
沒抓到黑尾的灰羽一陣難過後，又發現從附近經過的研磨，接著又跟在研磨後面吵著要托球，當然最後都被逃掉了。  
不甘心的灰羽轉戰去找剛踏進體育館的國見和金田一，順便抓到走太慢被發現的月島一起做二對二練習，雖然月島一直藉機逃跑但都被識破，只好不甘心的一起練習。

「日向，今天要不要來住我家？」  
「可以嗎？好好好！！」  
好不容易結束了特訓，拿著毛巾擦汗的日向得知這個消息，驚喜的大叫。

而在附近喝水的研磨聽到日向的聲音也慢慢的走過來，然後整個人攤在日向背後、用著有氣無力的聲音告訴日向自己的家也很好玩。  
「翔陽也可以來我家住，房間有遊戲機。」  
「好棒！可以和研磨一起玩到天亮！！」  
不知道什麼時候出現的黑尾也突然在日向附近，然後一臉監護人的口氣義正嚴詞的對兩人開口。  
「你們兩個湊在一起玩遊戲機，一定要大人陪同才行！我就勉為其難……」  
「阿黑，沒你的事…滾。」  
不等黑尾說完，研磨抬頭就是朝黑尾一瞪，然後字正腔圓的要求黑尾滾蛋。

「什麼？日向要跟岩泉學長睡？好好喔…日向，也跟我睡一晚吧！」  
「什麼睡一晚，你找死嗎？」  
一聽到日向要和岩泉住的消息，灰羽放下水壺就跑到日向附近要求要跟日向住一晚，但因為用詞不當所以活生生的被岩泉賞了一拳。

「噗…簡直是寵物寄宿。」  
路過的月島用著嘲諷的語氣激怒日向，一點都不意外的看著日向生氣的跑過來，之後又口無遮攔的繼續說。  
「你要不要在脖子掛個“求寄宿”的告示牌，然後站在校門口？」  
「什麼？你才是寵物、你全家都是寵物！！笨蛋月島！！」  
看了一眼正在打鬧的月島和日向，國見和金田對看一下後，默默的想像了一下畫面…接著一起笑出聲音來。  
「啊…很適合，再下點雨的話，應該不出30秒就會被別人撿走，可喜可賀。」  
「飼料的話餵肉包就好，挺好養的。」  
「「哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈wwww」」  
「不准想像！！你們很壞耶！！」

冷靜的抓住要跑去打國見和金田一的日向，岩泉一個警告性質的眼神就讓國見和金田一乖乖的道歉，嘆了一口氣，岩泉也開口指導一下日向。  
「好了，到此為止。日向，就是因為你的反應太有趣了，所以他們才喜歡激怒你，以後要好好經過腦袋思考後再冷靜行事，好嗎？」  
「可是……好…」  
「月島，你也一樣。開玩笑的尺度稍微拿捏一點。」  
「……是。」  
「很好，把場地收拾完，今天就到這裡。」  
岩泉迅速的指揮大家場地整理，之後，要吃飯和要回家的都各自揪團實行，等到晚上的行程都安排好，乖乖跟在岩泉身後的日向才想起來…

「及川學長呢？」  
但是，日向和岩泉已經是最後離開體育館的人。

及川是在冷清的早晨醒來的，沒有香氣四溢的早餐也沒有充滿元氣的人在，有點不習慣，但也沒辦法。

「………………………夠了。」  
比設定的鬧鐘還早起，及川縮在床上、單手把凌亂的頭髮往後梳，表情既痛苦又糾結。

昨晚的夢還深深的印在及川的腦海中，明明人都不在家裡了，怎麼還會這樣？  
而且、而且……

那是在漆黑的體育館裡，只有月光才能夠照亮的器材設備室。

『及川學長…』  
日向踮起腳尖、抱著及川的脖子，嘴唇輕輕的與及川的重疊…從原本輕柔的輕吻慢慢轉變成渴求的深吻，不知道發生什麼事的及川就這樣被日向單方面挑逗。  
像是被熱情的日向給迷惑，及川不自覺得把手放在日向的後腦勺，正想加深這個令人沉醉的吻時，日向卻退開了。

『喜歡…小翔好喜歡、好喜歡及川學長…』  
『翔陽…』  
不知道什麼時候開始，兩人已經坐在器材設備室的軟墊上。而眼前的日向早已脫掉身上的外套和褲子，全身上下只有一件明顯不合身的白色襯衫隱約遮住那淨白無瑕的身體。

眼前的日向充滿誘人的氣息，閃耀著自信光彩的眼睛現在卻被滿到快溢出來的愛意所占滿、充滿爆發力和速度的雙腳現在卻有所意圖的橫跨在及川左右、總是用來做出乎預料的舉動的雙手現在卻照著主人的意識佔有似的勾住及川的後頸…

『小翔沒有及川學長不行…』  
『好喜歡及川學長…』  
『請佔有小翔…』  
『翔陽！！』

接著脫序的一切就這樣激烈的開始，不像之前那霸道無章的佔有，這一次是甜美的纏綿。  
到了最後已經忘記是誰最先起頭的，兩人就這樣彼此所求、彼此依賴…

叫醒自動回撥夢境的及川是洗衣機的聲音，看來被單已經清洗好了，連同昨晚一起穿的衣服。  
曬好了剛洗乾淨的衣物，及川打開日向的房間，默默的把教科書和必需品放到袋子裡，整理好一切後又默默的出門。

今天的及川家，很安靜。

「給你，小不點的東西。」  
面無表情的及川將昨天岩泉交代的物品拿給了比自己早出現在教室的岩泉。  
「你今天也太晚來了。」  
接下及川手上的東西，岩泉皺起眉頭看著一大早就失魂落魄的及川，接著擔心的問。  
「怎麼了？又來？」  
「別說了，小不點有給你添麻煩嗎？」  
及川揮了揮手表示莫再提，不過日向是及川託付的，多少也要關心一下狀況。  
「怎麼可能，日向這麼乖。」  
「那就好。」  
「…………喂！及川，你……」  
話還沒說完，上課的鍾響剛好切斷岩泉的話。  
「上課吧。」  
「…………」

整個早上，及川都是面無表情的渡過。  
岩泉本來想利用空堂的時候，抓著及川把他的問題處理完，沒想到完全逮不到及川，這點讓岩泉又火大又擔心。只好使出了殺手鐧，打電話給黑尾，麻煩他注意及川的狀況。

「喲！你在這裡啊？」  
「……………………」  
通常不是考試期間，圖書館都不會有人，尤其是這種交流小隔間，幾乎是不會有人使用。  
斜眼看了一下不知道是從哪裡打聽到消息的黑尾，及川連理都不想理，直接趴在桌上睡覺。  
「岩泉好像很擔心你，他拜託我來找你。」  
「很好，找到就快滾。」  
「別這樣，我跟你說一件有趣的事。」  
完全不理會及川的逐客令，黑尾一進門就拉了及川對面的椅子坐，也不管及川聽還是不聽，黑尾就自顧自的說了起來。

日向遇到牛島的事被赤葦用訊息傳給了岩泉和黑尾，然後黑尾抱著“好像會變得很有趣”的心態，把這件事傳給了澤村。

【謝了，黑尾。今天下午5點有空的話，找木兔和赤葦一起約在車站見面吧！  
我想謝謝你們照顧日向。】

這則訊息是在黑尾在下午4點的時候收到的，問了兩人後，三人一起在車站等待澤村。  
澤村很準時，不到約定的5點就到了車站，不過…

「咦？牛島你也在？」  
「……………………」  
「是啊！我們跟大地都剛好在S大附近出差，想說我們家的日向受大家照顧，沒親自來謝謝大家實在是很過意不去，剛好在路上遇到牛島，所以一起邀請了！」

回答木兔的是一臉和藹的菅原，但黑尾和赤葦都很明顯的看到牛島完全是想說什麼卻不敢說的表情。  
除了牛島以外，其他人都稍微寒暄了一下近況，不一會兒車站又出現了幾個烏野的人…

「因為烏野有蠻多人都在附近工作和就學，想說難得可以聚在一起，所以就一起約了。大家彼此都有些認識，應該不會太陌生吧！牛島？」  
「………不會。」  
基本上是被烏野的人包圍的牛島，面對笑臉迎人的澤村的問題，選擇了妥協。

「那我們先去唱卡拉OK吧！好久沒有唱歌了，我就久違的讓大家聽聽我的美聲吧！！」  
決定第一個行程的是西谷，接著喜歡熱鬧的木兔一秒贊成，眼前的大陣仗讓赤葦秒懂這場鴻門宴的真諦，跟黑尾使了下眼色後，兩人雙雙贊成。

「那我們就先去唱卡拉OK，你覺得呢？牛島？」  
「都是大學生了，牛島多少也圓潤一點了吧！有喜歡的歌手嗎？」  
「………嗯。」  
肩膀分別被澤村和菅原拍著，雖然兩人的表情都在笑，但卻感受不到他們的笑意。這兩個問題，兩人等了許久，才從牛島口中得到了不像是答案的回應。

很明顯的被勾起興趣，及川一掃從起床到現在的陰霾，手撐著下巴繼續聽著黑尾說…

「結果他們超級狠，狂點外文歌給牛島唱。歌單有一整頁全都是點給牛島的，真的夠狠。」  
「那你們呢？」  
「我們？當然是趁著白布不在的機會好好的享受牛島的美聲了！一整頁的演歌，我們很善良的。」  
「黑尾，你有錄影嗎？我要檔案。」  
「說到這個，烏野的那個存在感很低…好像是叫做緣下的人，居然帶了DV來拍，晚點我跟澤村要檔案。」

唱完歌後，一群人移駕到居酒屋吃飯聊天，因為公司業務無法跟上唱歌的東峰，直接在居酒屋裡和大家會合。

「不好意思，我先在包廂裡等了。」  
「旭！好久不見啦！這麼久不見你的臉變得比以前嚇人呢！」  
西谷熱情的和東峰擊掌寒暄，之後烏野的大家也開始調侃東峰起來，尤其是菅原和澤村，不知道的路人可能會以為這是集體霸凌之類的。

「牛島，坐啊！不用客氣，大家都自己人。」  
不等牛島開口，東峰抓著牛島讓他坐在自己隔壁，然後右邊的位置很自然的被菅原坐走。  
「喜歡的就點，今天這場東峰請客！」  
「等等！！菅，不太對吧？和說好的不一樣啊…」  
「開玩笑的，大家不用緊張，喜歡就點不用擔心！牛島，你也來點。」  
「不用，我………」  
被夾在東峰和菅原中間的牛島一點拒絕的機會都沒有，話還沒說完，木兔的大嗓門就打斷了牛島的話。  
「太好了！我要吃很多肉，給它點下去！！」  
「木兔學長，注意禮貌。」  
「沒關係的，赤葦。喜歡什麼就點什麼，這家店的飯糰和鹽烤秋刀魚超級好吃！」  
基本上已經透過日向得知大家喜好的澤村笑笑的點了各自喜歡的菜，之後頭轉了個方向盯著牛島，用著無法拒絕的語氣說…  
「牛島的話是喜歡牛肉燴飯沒錯吧！我已經幫你點了，超大份量的。」  
「…………謝謝。」  
「不用客氣，你那麼照顧日向，這是因該的。」  
「………………」  
菜出的很快，大量的餐點陸續的上桌。  
最後，這場飯局就在牛島被硬塞了很多食物的情況下結束。

「最後更厲害，烏野的人包了三台計程車，一夥人堅持把牛島親自送到家裡。我記得牛島是和澤村、菅原還有東峰同車，那壓力大到可怕…然後，我聽赤葦說牛島隔天請病假。」  
「活該！！簡直大快人心！！」  
光是想到那畫面就快笑慘，小小的交流隔間都是及川的嘲笑聲。

默默看著笑得很愉快的及川，黑尾心裡想著…

笑什麼，你也是烏野的口袋黑名單。

看自己的目的達成，黑尾站起身來就打算離開。  
「好啦！那我走了，你沒事就回頭去找岩泉吧！那傢伙很擔心你。」  
「我知道啦！唉……」  
關門要離開的黑尾，突然想到了什麼似的又開了一次小隔間的門。  
「對了，及川。然後做為條件交換，小不點今天睡我家喔！」  
「黑尾！！！」  
關起來的門板下一秒承受了一本原文書的重力加速度攻擊，一瞬間發出的聲響差點把圖書管理員給吸引過來。

及川好不容易回復的好心情又被黑尾一秒破壞掉。  
煩躁的抓了抓頭髮，及川嘆了口氣，乖乖的聯絡岩泉…

今天隊上沒有訓練，得到及川和岩泉的內線消息，日向一下課就被研磨帶走，晚到一步的黑尾錯失良機。  
收到研磨成功接到日向的訊息的時候，岩泉和及川正在吃著拉麵順便談事情。

「那還真是大災難…對了，松川和花卷下星期要來東京。」  
「咦？我怎麼不知道？」  
「你找時間問他們，我吃飽了，先走了！」  
「欸欸，等我一下啊！」  
整場飯局都在講話的及川還剩下半碗麵，而岩泉的回應就是一個背影和一個揮手。  
孤獨的吃完麵的及川，付錢的時候才知道岩泉已經付完了。

果然，自己這副德性已經讓朋友擔心到不行了。

回到空無一人的家裡，及川認真的覺得當初不應該把日向撿回來的。

不知道什麼時候開始習慣了那孩子的聲音和陪伴，沒了日向後自己連家都不太想回…  
明明獨自生活了三年的時間，沒想到和日向才幾個月的相處就讓自己如此怕寂寞。

今晚的及川早早就入眠了，明天還得早起。

門鈴響了，及川一臉睡眼惺忪的去開門，還沒看清楚是誰，自己的懷裡就衝進一個溫熱的東西。

『及川學長！！』  
『小不點？』  
不對，小不點今晚應該是住研磨那裡，該不會是發生了什麼事？  
緊張的把懷裡的日向拉出來檢查看看有沒有什麼異狀，但是除了那張快哭的表情外，及川實在是看不出發生什麼事了。  
『怎麼了？被誰欺負？』  
『及川學長討厭我了嗎？為什麼不讓我回家？』

那一瞬間，及川說不出話來。  
而日向也沒有讓及川說話的意思，手伸長一勾，對及川獻上一個擁吻…  
這個動作就像是一個開關，打開後，一切都失控了。

把日向壓在門上，重新得到掌控權的及川毫無保留的侵略日向的口腔，而日向也乖乖的張開小嘴配合及川，甚至主動的退去自己的衣服。

『及川學長，小翔會乖乖的…拜託，不要拋棄小翔…』  
日向的雙手緊緊的抱著及川，任由及川在自己白皙的頸部和鎖骨留下紅的明顯的吻痕和咬痕。  
『差不多可以讓小翔回家了吧？小翔好想念及川學長…』  
不算修長，但卻充滿力量的腳正暗示性的磨蹭著及川的下身，不意外的得到及川的低吼，日向更是大膽的解開及川的褲子，蹲下身服侍及川…

『只要可以回到及川學長身邊，小翔什麼都願意做。』  
及川就這樣看著日向的小嘴努力吞吐自己的東西，撫摸著日向頭髮的手原本是想把日向拉開的，但是雙手卻不受控制一樣，壓著日向的腦袋，試圖讓他吞下更多。  
而日向也很努力的吞吐著，害怕自己做得不好，日向時不時的抬頭，用那水霧的雙眼觀察及川是否有覺得舒服，等日向聽到及川的低沉的喘息後，才放下心的更加努力伺候。  
『翔…陽…』  
低喘著，及川不敢相信的看著一邊服侍自己一邊自慰的日向。舔著眼前的柱狀體，日向妖媚的眼神對上及川的眼睛，用著極度甜膩的語氣，撒嬌的說…  
『及川學長也不討厭吧？淫亂的小翔…』  
『小翔也很喜歡欺負我的及川學長…』  
『及川學長的一切，小翔都喜歡。』

無法忍耐也不想忍耐。  
及川腦袋一白，拉起日向就往牆上壓，急躁的抬起日向的腳讓自己可以毫無保留的貼近日向，根本不管日向有沒有準備，及川現在就像個被慾望控制的野獸，扶著自己的碩大就狠狠的進入日向的後穴。

『啊啊啊！！不行…及川學長…不行…』  
『說什麼不行，怎樣的我都很喜歡對吧！』  
只有前頭進去，及川煩躁的要求日向把腳緊緊的勾住自己的腰，接著雙手托著日向的臀部、更加兇狠的前進。  
『是…是的，小翔…最喜歡了…啊…啊啊！！』  
後穴的刺激讓日向忍不住流下了歡愉的淚水，配合著及川，日向雙腳緊緊的纏在及川的腰上、雙手緊緊的抱著及川、嘴裡說出的話都是及川最喜歡聽的。

『及川學長…啊…請…請在更加的…疼愛小翔…啊啊…』  
『如你所願。』

及川是在冷清的早晨裡，好好的在被窩中清醒的。

把鬧鐘的開關關掉，不想算這次是第幾次，及川完全呈現放棄狀態。  
昔日的自我厭惡早就被這不知道做了多少次的春夢給磨掉了，現在的及川已經學會把罪惡感轉變成理所當然，還感嘆的說…

「這次是在玄關啊…家裡還有哪裡沒做過？客廳、廚房和浴室，啊…還有陽台。」

對，既然無法拒絕的話，就好好的享受！  
只是作夢而已又沒有干擾到其他人，反正只是作夢。  
而且對像是小不點還可以接受，發情的小不點還真讓人忍不住…  
真想看看小不點更淫亂的樣子，下次乾脆試試看道具PLAY好了。

反正只是作夢。

「早啊！小岩。」  
「…早。」  
疑惑的看了一臉神清氣爽的及川，岩泉還是回應了一下。及川把背包放在岩泉旁邊的位置上， 然後熱絡的聊了起來。  
「阿松和小卷下個星期來的時候，約個地方一起吃飯吧！」  
「也好。」  
「好，那就約在我家附近的店，這樣就不用搭電車了。」  
「你是打算喝酒嗎？」  
「哈哈哈哈…被識破了~♫」

第一堂課結束後，及川就發現站在教室窗外揮手的日向。

「幹嘛？昨天住在研磨那邊有乖乖的嗎？」  
「當然，我沒有熬夜打電動喔！很早就睡了。」  
被懷疑的日向嘟著嘴巴反駁及川的指控，接著獻寶似的把手上的提袋拿給及川。

「及川學長，給你。研磨說想吃便當，所以我就順便多做了一個。」  
「喔？居然還記得我？要不要給你拍個手？」  
話是這麼說，但接下提袋的及川也沒有拍手的意思，隨意的看了一下便當的內容物後就收下了。

「總覺得這幾天我不在，及川學長一定都會亂吃東西。」  
滿意的看著及川收下便當。不遠處，國見和金田一正在呼喊日向，沒忘記自己下一堂課要去別的系所上課，日向打完招呼後就離開了。

「………如果你的情況有好一點的話，要不要把日向接回去？」  
看了一眼拿到便當後心情變好的及川，岩泉隨意的問。

「嗯？啊…沒關係~再讓小不點在外面多玩一下吧！」  
「你開心就好，今晚日向可是要住國見家，你多少警告一下國見不要拉著日向玩太晚。」  
「小岩，你真的變成日向的媽媽了呢~♫」  
「找死！！」

今天的訓練很愉快，因為日向和自己的配合又更好了一些。  
大概是心境上也有關係，把先前的罪惡感和悖德全都推託是作夢後，及川真的覺得身體變得輕盈又有動力。

早知道會這樣，一開始我就好好享受那些虛假又真實的夢就好。

「很好！好好記住這種感覺，以後的訓練照著這樣。」  
「嗚喔喔！我被誇獎了，我被及川學長誇獎了？」  
看的因為被誇獎而變得更像寵物狗的日向，及川心裡齷齪的回想起某一次的夢境…

啊…不行，停住！  
這裡是現實，眼前的日向是活生生的日向，和夢裡的那一個可不一樣。

「只要你做得好，每天誇獎你也不是不行。」  
「真的嗎？耶~岩泉學長，我被及川學長誇獎了！！」  
開心的跑到休息中的岩泉身邊報告，之後又跑去跟月島分享，雖然月島看起來一點都不想理他。

「那要不要分兩組來實戰一下？日向，你要是輸我的話，今晚你就睡地板。」  
「什麼？我才不會輸給你呢！」  
既然要炫耀當然少不了跟國見和金田一炫耀，而國見也很不服輸的挑起戰火，一旁的金田一也趁機加上其他條件。

「好像很有趣。那日向你輸的話，明天就住我家吧！」  
「哼哼，我才不會輸呢！月島、月島，快點…一起打比賽！」  
「我不要。」  
「小氣鬼月島！！」

之後，由一年級挑起的戰火紛紛被學長們大大的燃起…但最後被及川和岩泉給消滅。

自從把日向寄放在岩泉家後，及川就再也沒吃過日向的料理了…  
想到前陣子被日向送過一次便當，及川開始要求日向每天都要送便當給他吃。

「我不管你要在誰家過夜，總之你每天早上都要帶便當給我。」  
「咦？但是有些人的家裡沒有廚房耶！像是國見家和金田一家…」  
特地在第一堂課開始前跑去日向的教室跟日向下指令，當然，他可不允許日向拒絕他。

「我才不管那個，不然就挑有廚房的家住。」  
「咦？那我乾脆回及川學長家好了，說到底我根本不知道及川學長怎麼突然要我住岩泉學長家。」  
根本不懂及川腦袋在想什麼，日向小抱怨了一下。

「不行！你現在還不能回家。」  
「？」  
「就是這樣，記住了。」  
說完自己想說的話就走，及川完全沒有像日向解釋的打算。

在我的夢還沒結束前，你絕對不能回來！

不久前，及川最害怕的就是每天晚上的夢境。  
但現在，每晚的夢境是及川最期待的…

今晚，會是什麼樣的美夢呢？

「我說，及川…你最近把小不點放生放太嚴重了吧！」  
「說我管得太嚴格的是你、太放鬆的也是你，你是小不點他爸嗎？」  
乖乖聽話的日向，從那天後真的每天都做便當給及川，找了個隱密的地方吃便當的及川，皺起眉頭看著不知道為什麼知道他在這裡的黑尾。

「你知不知道你家的乖兒子住到哪裡去了？」  
「不就小不點認識的人的家裡嗎？只要岩泉答應我都沒問題。」  
「嘖！岩泉就是採放任制度會變成這樣，如果住在K大的人的家就算了…小不點他現在可是住去的S大的人的家裡啊！」  
比起越說越激動的黑尾，及川除了筷子夾的蔬菜掉了的反應以外沒有更多了。

「你怎麼知道？」  
黑尾到底是從哪裡知道這個情報？  
不對，日向到底是什麼時候又跟S大的人接觸？之前喝酒的事和牛島的事後，我明明就警告過日向少跟S大的人在一起了。

「嗯？還不就是赤葦說溜嘴，昨晚小不點住他家。可惡…小不點跟我住一晚是會死啊？」  
老實交代情報來源的黑尾順便抱怨了一下，但是及川完全不理會，幾乎是黑尾講完的下一秒，及川馬上就給予否決的解釋。  
「赤葦可以接受，你不行。誰知道你會給小不點帶來什麼影響？要是小不點跟你住，每天都喊著“血液在奔騰” 之類的，我絕對宰了你。」  
「你是不是對我有什麼誤會？」

自從及川要求要日向帶便當，日向對寄宿多了一項要有廚房的條件後，可以寄宿的家就變少了。  
之後，日向幾乎都回岩泉家比較多，不過有時也會受到研磨的邀約，在研磨家住了好幾次。  
會住到S大的人的家裡是有契機的，雖然是有不能和S大的人練習的約束，不過岩泉覺得事隔多日就沒關係，所以就放著日向和月島去S大…有月島跟著應該沒關係。

因為前一晚日向住的是月島家，所以和影山見面、喧嘩的時候就不小心把月島家好好的炫耀了一番。

「所以說你到東京後就這樣到處在別人家裡打轉嗎？」  
影山覺得不可思議，開學到現在已經好幾個月了，這傢伙居然周轉了好幾個人的家？

「才不是。因為月島打賭輸了，所以我才去他家住一晚！」  
「我問的不是這個，日向呆子！你到東京後就這樣到處住別人家？」

沒有忘記及川的交代，日向很自然的就說出岩泉特別交代的說詞。  
「通常是和岩泉學長住一起，不過偶爾會住其他人的家。」  
「跟岩泉學長？你沒給岩泉學長添麻煩吧！」  
「才不會好嗎？岩泉學長說我很乖！！」

兩個人的吵鬧聲把一堆人都吸引過來，大家都對日向到處寄宿別人家的事感到驚訝和新奇，紛紛問日向有沒有興趣來住一晚。

「如果家裡沒廚房的話就不用問了。日向可是很挑的，三級貧戶不要來浪費時間。」  
本來說好要練習攔網的人居然在聊天？月島本來不想浪費時間轉身要回家的，不過想起岩泉的交代後，還是鼻子摸摸去幫日向解圍。

殊不知這句話引發現一場小戰爭，月島整個人很樂在其中的嘲諷火力全開，結果一群人差點被月島激得腦中風，幸虧是及時趕到的赤葦來調解這場衝突。

「日向體溫很高，晚上睡覺抱著很好睡。」  
以上是月島的證詞。

赤葦聽說了以後，趁著練習結束整理用具的時間，把日向帶走了。

之後不小心說溜嘴被黑尾知道全都拜木兔所賜。

「喂，小不點。跟我解釋一下你怎麼住到S大的人家裡去了？」  
今天的練習還是和之前一樣的一對一，練習結束後，及川抓到機會就跟日向對質。

「因為赤葦學長說他家有廚房，而且還有很軟很軟的懶人沙發問我要不要去玩。啊！赤葦學長家裡也有電視遊樂器，家也離車站很近，商店街也幾乎在隔壁而已。」  
「那是什麼黃金地段？還有…你也太好上鉤了，一點矜持都沒有！」  
狠狠的敲了日向的腦袋一下，及川已經不知道這到底是忌妒赤葦的氣還是日向太好釣的氣感到不悅。

「好痛！是及川學長說不管我住誰家都可以，只要給你便當就好了的！」  
「我說的隨便是誰家可不包括S大！」  
「你又沒說！」  
「這還用說？我不是警告過你不准隨便去S大！」  
「岩泉學長說可以！」  
「不要用岩泉當藉口！」  
「我沒有！」  
「你有！」

兩人越吵越大聲，來打斷這場架的岩泉一人賞了一拳後宣告結束。

「我再也不想理及川學長了，莫名其妙！」  
「哼！誰稀罕你。」  
「不准再吵了！！」  
被岩泉賞了第二拳的兩人才終於安靜下來，然後賭氣的不理對方。

『你那是什麼口氣？誰准你這樣跟我說話的？』  
對著日向的臀部就是一掌，鮮紅的手印在日向潔白柔嫩的肉臀顯得情色，讓及川更加壞心眼的多拍打幾下。  
雙手被綁在床頭、雙眼被黑布矇著，日向一絲未履被及川強迫趴在床上然後抬高臀部。這種絕對服重的姿勢更是讓及川盡興的實行他所謂的懲罰。

『嗚嗚…對、對不起…都是小翔、小翔的錯…不要打了，不要…啊！』  
越是求饒及川就更加的欺負，惹得日向忍不住掉了好幾滴眼淚，但都被遮著眼睛的黑布吸收掉，不留一痕跡。  
『現在有岩泉給你撐腰就敢大聲了是不是？』  
『沒有，沒有！小翔不敢…真的不敢…啊啊！！』  
玩夠了日向的肉臀，及川一把扳開被打紅的肉瓣，不由分說的就往日向的後穴擠了三指進去。  
這突如其來的舉動讓日向忍不住哀嚎、討好的祈求及川原諒…

『啊啊…不要！不要…及川學長，不要…嗚嗚…』  
日向忍不住軟下腰，但無奈被及川緊緊牽制住的臀部依舊被高高抬著，玩弄後穴舉動因為日向的哀求而變得更加粗暴和急躁。  
『哼！不理我嗎？你這麼有本事敢不理我？是找到誰來滿足你的淫亂嗎？』  
『沒有、沒有…嗚嗚…我沒有…啊啊！！好痛、不要！！』  
被及川沒有理由的汙衊，日向只能努力的搖著頭、哭著為自己辯解，但這些舉動都沒有影響到及川一分一毫。  
抽出手指，趁著日向的肉穴還沒合起，那粗壯的碩大就狠狠的撞進日向狹小的體內，惹得日向的眼淚又掉得更多、求饒的語調變得更加可憐。

『哼！每次都不要不要的喊，但是一進來就把我的吃到最深…吶！是不是頂到了？小翔的子宮？』  
把日向的雙腳打的更開、更方便自己的東西可以進到最深。  
及川邊享受著日向體內熱情的收縮、邊用殘酷的言語洗刷日向的精神，不急著律動，及川一把扯掉遮著日向眼睛的黑布，然後一點都不意外的看著日向那失去光彩後變得失神的眼神…

『不要以為自己可以高高在上的跟我談條件，好好認清楚誰是你的主人！』  
沉醉在日向柔韌的體內，及川單方面的發洩自己不滿的情緒。

漸漸受不了及川強勢的掠奪，日向也乖乖的吐出及川最喜歡的求饒和話語…已經不管自己說了什麼，即使是毫無自尊又淫亂的話，只要能夠得到寬恕，日向也能毫不猶豫的說出口。

『哈哈，今天也好好的、乖乖的喝完…用小翔的子宮…』  
『啊啊…是、是…最喜歡了…主人的…牛奶…啊啊啊！！』

及川最喜歡的，就是日向被插到射的時候的表情。  
解開日向被綁在床頭的手，不等日向有沒有在這場情事中舒緩過來，及川把癱軟的日向翻正、抬起日向的雙腿，又是一場暴風般的洩慾。

『啊啊！！不行、不行了…啊啊！！』  
抬起重如千斤的手把自己的雙眼遮住，日向哭喊著、掙扎著想逃離這場無止盡的歡愛。  
拉開遮住眼睛的雙手，及川情不自禁的低著頭、溫柔的舔去從日向眼角滑落下的眼淚，下身失控的動作也慢慢的緩和下來，最後只有淺淺的律動…

『翔陽、翔陽…別哭了，最後一次、這次是最後一次，乖乖的好嗎？』  
『嗚嗚…但是、但是…已經不行了…已經…』  
『我想看小翔被我插到射的樣子、想看小翔因為我變得更淫亂的樣子…只要小翔乖乖的做一次，這次就是最後一次？』  
及川雖然是這麼說，但眼裡那還沒退去情慾卻把日向嚇得連連搖頭拒絕。  
『不…不要！不要！！放開、我不要！！』  
『那就算了，反正我也沒有要放過你的意思。』

一秒拋棄裝溫柔的假面，及川壓著日向掙扎的身軀，每一下都是狠狠的抽插、每個動作都帶給日向的身體滿滿的情慾負擔…就算日向已經什麼都射不出來、什麼都說不出口，及川還是沒有放過日向。

『只要我還沒膩，你一輩子都是我的！』

及川是在溫暖的被窩中醒的。  
今天的及川一掃昨天的壞心情，他心情很好、超級好！

每天每夜已經是習慣到會期待的夢境，及川已經不會有一開始那手足無措又懊悔無比的困擾了。完成梳洗後，及川已經完全忘記昨天和日向吵架的事…

畢竟在夢裡，及川可是好好的討回來了。

「早啊！小岩~♫」  
招呼才剛打完，岩泉盯了及川一秒後，舉起手就是一陣毒打。

「等等！！欸欸，等等！好痛、好痛！！」  
「一大早的就笑得這麼噁心，討打！」  
「這是什麼理由！？住手、住手啦！！」  
這場打鬧沒有持續到岩泉手機收到訊息時才停手。  
毫不在意被揍到什麼程度的及川，岩泉看了一下訊息後“嘖”了一下，然後拿給了及川看。

「我看你最近好很多了，把日向帶回去吧！」  
手機的訊息是日向傳的，內容大致上是說今天不會參加練習也不會去上課，因為黃金川感冒了所以日向要去照顧他。

「都是因為小岩對小不點太放任了，所以小不點才會學壞！」  
「哈啊？你有本事就再說一次！？」  
「都是因為小岩你太放任小不點了，所以小不點才會學壞！」  
「很好！我們今天也不上課了。及川徹，給我滾出來，我們好好談一下！」  
「求之不得！老說我會給日向不好的影響，我看你的放任才是給日向最壞的影響！」  
無是班上同學的視線，兩人背包一背、長腳一跨，不出幾秒就離開教室，完全無視剛到教室準備上課的老師。

雖然兩人之間火藥味很重，但是還不到互相動手的地步，兩人一路走、一路吵，最後選了學生餐廳談判。

「所以你還到底還會不會做夢？說到底還不是因為你會影響日向所以我才幫你照顧日向的！」  
「還是會！但就是因為你太放任小不點，所以今天才會出這種事！」  
「日向是大學生了，任何行為要由自己作主和思考！」  
「你也因為對小不點翹課沒辦法，所以才把訊息給我看的對吧！」  
「……………」  
「……………」

兩人沉默了一下，最後同時拿出手機連絡其他人。  
雖然找的人不一樣，但是目的都是相同的…去黃金川家裡把日向帶回來。

在黃金川家。  
日向看著照顧妥當、安穩睡著的黃金川，鬆了一口氣後，就退出門外到客廳小作休息。

黃金川是和人合租的，基本上除了房間是私人空間外，客廳和衛浴都是共用的。聽黃金川說對方是同系的學長，但很少回來這裡，所以日向也不怕尷尬的在客廳裡小小的打盹。

吵醒日向的是門鈴聲，怕是同住的學長回來沒帶鑰匙，日向連忙小跑步去開門…

「來了、來了！」  
門一開，對方是學長沒錯…但怎麼看都不像是同住的那一個。  
「牛島學長？」  
「……………」

晨練的時候就從影山那裡聽說黃金川感冒請假。

但這不是他所關心的，本來想忽略這條資訊的，沒想到又聽到接下來影山和五色的對話…  
黃金川在危急之際打電話給了日向，讓日向幾乎沒睡的連夜跑到黃金川家照顧病人。

影山會這麼清楚是因為昨晚日向住他家。

經過前幾天的“烏野家長大洗禮”後，牛島有深刻反省了…

『被別人逼著做自己不喜歡的事就是這種感覺，希望你以後尊重日向的意思，不要再騷擾日向了。』  
那天，澤村嚴厲的對他這麼說。

同時他也知道自己學校的眼線是誰了，畢竟那天和日向一起來S大的只有那兩個人，其中一個還很深入S大的校隊核心，而且和烏野確實也處得很好！

自己確實做得很過頭，牛島覺得有必要和日向道歉。  
但是私自約日向，牛島覺得日向絕對不會跟自己出來，所以趁著日向在黃金川家的時候突襲…

不過探病的伴手禮還是帶了。

「牛島學長是來給黃金川探病的嗎？」  
「我是來找你的。」  
牛島這麼說，但還是把手上的東西給了日向…是布丁和退熱貼。

「我不知道要帶什麼好，這是天童建議的。」  
「嗚喔喔！牛島學長你坐一下，我去冰布丁。」  
「嗯。」  
代替黃金川收下禮物，日向沒忘記牛島是來找他的，連忙請牛島到客廳稍後一下，而自己先進廚房忙碌。

「牛島學長，喝麥茶好嗎？」  
「都可以。」

之後就是牛島直白的表明之前對日向的各種不禮貌和冒犯的道歉，日向完全沒把這件事往心裡頭放…不，應該說日向根本不記得這回事，也不覺得牛島的咄咄逼人冒犯到他。反而對牛島的道歉感到不好意思，雙方攤開說來說後，基本上連一點問題也沒有。

「牛島學長很意外的注重禮貌呢！」  
「不，應該說是你沒神經。」  
覺得一直在意這件事的自己非常虧，因為對方根本忘記了…

「有空再來S大練習，我可以當你的對手。」  
「咦？真的假的？對了、對了！我最近和及川學長配合的很好，下次練習賽說不定會破例讓我參加喔！」  
「…………加油。」  
「牛島學長那毫無感情的加油讓人好生氣！」  
「哈哈。」

雖然這裡是和樂融融的，但是接下來到達黃金川家門口前的兩個人可不這麼認為…  
卯起來狂按門鈴的是及川、不耐煩狂敲大門的是岩泉，兩人就這樣一按一敲一按一敲，噪音差點把沉睡中著黃金川給吵醒。

「日向，你去看黃金川。」  
似乎是被像是債主上門討債的敲門聲給嚇到，日向一時間不知所措，牛島當機立斷的叫日向去看黃金川，門就由自己來開。

「牛島學長，有什麼不對就馬上報警喔！」  
「我知道。」

一打開大門，雙方都被彼此給嚇到在門口當了快10秒的人形裝飾。

「牛島！？你在這裡幹什麼！！」  
「及川你閉嘴！牛島，不好意思…日向在嗎？」  
「幹嘛對他這麼客氣！他一定又是想趁小不點落單來對小不點施壓！！」

聽到門口的吵鬧聲，日向馬上離開房間、把三個人都請到客廳坐著。

只要一扯上日向，及川基本上都耐不住脾氣…  
尤其是今天這種狀況，翹課跑到別人家然後又遇到牛島，整天的好心情都被打歪了！

「馬上跟我回去。」  
「可是，黃金川的燒還沒完全退…」  
「跟我有什麼關係！我再說一次，跟我回去。」

怒火中燒的及川完全無視還有岩泉跟牛島在場，抓著日向的手就要日向乖乖聽話跟自己走。  
覺得及川的行為不妥，岩泉和牛島兩人才剛從椅子上站起來，還來不及阻止及川，日向就用力的甩開及川，然後大聲的怒吼…

「我想要去哪裡、做什麼都是我的自由！就算是媽媽拜託及川學長照顧我，我也覺得管太多了！覺得我膩、我煩直說就好了，我會去找其他的地方住，絕對不會礙你的眼！！」

及川被嚇到了，確實的被日向這樣的抱怨嚇到…從日向跟著自己到現在，及川是第一次看到日向這麼生氣、這麼憤怒的表達自己的情緒。

「我沒有覺得你煩，也沒有說過膩了。我不是這個意思…」  
「你就是這個意思！」  
憤恨的打斷了及川的話，從來東京到現在，日向幾乎是把壓抑住的情緒全部都爆發出來…

「為了不要給及川學長添麻煩，你說的我都盡力去做了…但是你一點都不開心！我只想報答及川學長收留恩情，可是你真的很難討好！既然覺得我麻煩那一開始就不要在公園跟我搭話啊！在爸爸媽媽的面前是一個樣子，對我又是另一個樣子…我答應的是幫忙分擔家事，不是把所有人生都交給你！」

日向的抱怨完全嚇傻了在座的三個人，但不算上房間那一個。

及川完全沒有想過日向會對自己這麼不滿，現在就算跟日向說是對他好，日向估計也聽不進去。

岩泉完全沒想過及川會這樣對待日向，雖然知道及川會欺負日向，但他沒想過及川居然是用這種惡婆婆的態度對待日向…就算現在跟日向說其實及川很為你著想，但這件事只有自己知道，估計日向也不接受。

牛島完全沒想到……對，什麼都不知道的他居然會在這幾分鐘接受到這麼龐大的訊息量，短時間要消化好像有點難。

總算是抱怨完的日向喘著氣、忍住快要滑落的眼淚，原本還很吵鬧的客廳只剩下呼吸的聲音，安靜的令人感到不安。

「那來跟我住吧。」  
大概是理解完了，牛島抓到了幾個關鍵字。

估計就是及川和日向住一起，但是及川對日向太嚴格了，導致雙方都不開心，但是日向沒有房子可以住只好到處顛沛流離…

嗯！好可憐。

「等………給我等一下！！我不會讓日向跟你住的，絕對不……」  
「我要跟牛島學長住，牛島學長！房租我會努力打工賺錢給你、家事我也會做，只要你不喜歡的事我一定不會去做，請讓我跟你一起住！！」  
好不容易反應過來，及川第一個投了反對票，不過氣在頭上的日向根本不管及川反不反對，一口就答應牛島的提議。

「那今天就跟我回家。」  
「牛島，算我拜託你了，你先閉嘴！！日向，及川他不是…」  
岩泉一秒鄙視牛島的危機處理反應超級差，這樣完全沒解決問題好嗎？而且還會衍生新的問題。

白鳥澤把這種人放出來怎麼沒叫人負責監督啊！  
眼看及川都傻了，岩泉只能靠自己把日向的心意給扳回來…不過這種情況，岩泉怎麼看都是和及川一夥的，日向根本聽不下去。

「岩泉學長，不用說了…我會和牛島學長重新開始的！！」  
「日向，重新開始不是那樣用的。不對！不是吐槽那裡，日向，我會好好教訓及川的，你還是暫時跟我一起…」  
「對不起，岩泉學長…我給您添太多麻煩了，這一次說什麼我都要跟牛島學長住！」

現在的情勢很差，幾乎是一面倒的狀態。

日向那樣子說什麼也聽不下去，而且還有一個不懂狀況硬要出聲的傢伙在…  
似乎是怕岩泉過來強行帶走日向，日向說完就立刻緊抓著牛島，一臉“我要跟這個人我沒他會死”的表情，然後牛島還很配合的護住日向，看得讓岩泉想對牛島大喊關你屁事！

「……………好吧！我知道了。」  
「小岩！！？？」  
這種時候說什麼都沒用，岩泉嘆了口氣、抓著及川要走。  
「這種時候說什麼都沒用了，走吧！」  
「………………」

在岩泉要離開的最後，他還是忍不住說了。  
就算日向不相信，但他還是想為好友做最後的辯護…

「日向，不管你信不信，我還是想告訴你…因為在公園的人叫做日向翔陽，所以他才會出手救援。」

黃金川家的客廳變得很安靜，牛島和日向就安靜的坐著，兩人完全沒有對話。  
日向還的心情還沉浸在剛剛的情緒裡，不用牛島開口，用看的也知道日向現在很難過…

「日向，等五色來我就帶你回家。」  
根本就不管五色會不會照顧病人，牛島一個『過來看黃金川。』的命令就把還在上課的五色嚇到裝病請假趕過來。

「對不起…牛島學長，剛剛是騙岩泉學長的，不然他一定會很擔心…不過，我一個人沒關係的！晚上我可以回影山家…」  
「我說到做到，而且我有話要跟你說。」

不等日向說完，牛島表情很認真的開口打斷日向。看牛島一臉很嚴肅的樣子，日向也不好說什麼，或許是真的很重要的事，最後日向還是跟著牛島走，留下好不容易趕到這裡、還在喘氣的五色。

牛島家很大，與其說很大不如說牛島住的其實是房子，民宅的那種。

「如果你願意跟我一起住，只要幫我打掃和做飯就好，不過前提是你有意願。」  
牛島帶著日向走到客廳，說完就自己到廚房倒了柳橙汁給日向。

畢竟裡頭住的是個男學生，偌大的家只有幾個常用的地方是乾淨的，其他的地方多少堆了一些雜物懶得整理，整體上算是乾淨，如果可以把角落堆放的東西拿去回收納一切就完美了。

坐在沙發上的日向不知所措的到處亂看，等牛島坐在日向隔壁後，日向才小聲的跟牛島搭話。

「謝謝牛島學長。」  
「………不會。」  
摸了一下日向的頭，牛島沉默了一會兒才繼續開口。

「我之前有回宮城一趟，大概和及川回去的時間差不多。如果那時候我有照著以前的路線慢跑的話，也許今天你就不用受這麼多委屈。」  
「？」  
看日向一臉呆滯，牛島想了一下才知道自己的話講的太深奧了。  
不過對方是日向，所以牛島又仔仔細細的解釋了一次…

牛島和及川他們回宮城休假的時間很湊巧是一樣的。

那天，牛島照著自己的習慣在路上慢跑，途中看到散步中的及川往公園的方向走。  
如果按照習慣的路線跑，接下來絕對會遇到及川，牛島不想要在難得的假日遇到麻煩，所以就往另外一個方向跑。

這就是命運的分歧點。

「我很看好你。你總是能夠出乎我的預料，而且那越戰越勇的詭異自信實在是令我佩服，春高後，我還是有持續的注意你的事…我期待著你能和我站上同一個舞台。」  
沒有想到能夠得到牛島的誇獎，日向不好意思的抓抓頭，謙虛的表示是牛島學長不嫌棄。

「我已經答應澤村，不會再要求你來S大。但是你之後在K大和及川處的不好，只要你希望，多少的練習我都會陪你，住宿的問題也可以來找我。」  
「這樣太麻煩牛島學長了！」  
雖然聽到的那瞬間日向差點點頭說好，不過第六感告訴日向有危險。雖然可惜，不過日向還是禮貌性的回應牛島。

「不會，因為我很喜歡你。」  
「…………咦？」  
看了一臉癡呆的日向，牛島繼續對日向丟出炸彈，把日向炸得聽不懂牛島在說什麼。

「我喜歡你，所以沒關係。……不是朋友那種的喜歡，是戀愛的那種。」  
「欸？」  
「如果當初我選擇原本的路，說不定今天就能和你一起住，而你也不用受及川的氣。」  
「啊？」  
「我對這種事比較遲鈍，也不太會表達。會發現喜歡你的關係也是被人提醒我才知道，及川大概也是一樣，只要他知道我靠近你，就會想辦法找我麻煩。」  
「等、等一下，牛島學長…你可以講慢一點嗎？我有點聽不懂…」

日向的眼睛大概已經變成漩渦形狀了，小小的腦袋瓜估計也被熱熟了。  
牛島難得溫柔的笑了一下，順手摸摸日向的小腦袋，沒有打算重新解釋的繼續說下去…

「起頭就是我輸了，等你覺得寂寞或是無助，請一定要來找我。」  
「輸了什麼？」  
「因為是你所以及川才向你搭話，你知道這句話的意思嗎？」  
「及川學長是因為好玩才找我說話的，他絕對沒想這麼多！」  
「…………是嗎？我由衷的希望我還有機會。」  
「如果要一起練習的話，只要有時間都可以喔！」  
「嗯，只要你願意來找我，我就陪你。」  
「好，謝謝牛島學長！！」

無心的日向巧妙的把話題給轉移，不過牛島也沒有打算在把話題轉回來的意思。看到一提到排球，日向的心情就有好轉，牛島心裡小小鬆了一口氣。

「還覺得難受的話可以說出來，我可能沒辦法出主意，但我可以聽。」  
「那我一定要抱怨一下及川學長，他實在是太過分了！！」

難得有人可以聽自己抱怨，日向馬上對牛島訴說種種對及川的不滿。  
大半天的時光，牛島都在靜靜的聽著日向的抱怨及川、靜靜的覺得及川其實很愚笨、靜靜的祈禱岩泉不要點醒及川，然後狠狠的嘲笑選錯路的自己。

之後，日向為了要答謝牛島，堅持要幫牛島打掃家裡和做飯來報答，反正課都翹了、臉也翻了，現在回K大日向時在是不知道怎麼面對大家…

尤其是翻臉的及川和岩泉。

光明正大翹課了兩個人也沒回學校，而且兩個人的臉也都臭到不行。

「最主要的原因果然還是你那莫名的春夢害的！」  
「你的放任管理也有關係，如果你多留意日向就不會有今天的狀況了！」  
指著對方互相責怪，及川和岩泉兩個人心情也不怎麼好的坐家庭餐廳裡休息。

「日向要是真的跑去跟牛島住，我一定會照三餐去關照牛島…」  
雙手抱頭的趴在桌上，及川用一臉快要崩潰的表情說出了危險的言論。坐在對面的岩泉喝了一口咖啡，沉默了一下後，終於忍不住開口問了。

「……你春夢的對象是誰？」  
「我喜歡的寫真女星。」  
「………垃圾。」  
「你敢說你沒有喜歡的寫真女星嗎？」

挨罵的及川憤恨的拍桌表示不滿，雖然是做表面的。  
他怎麼可能讓岩泉知道春夢的對象！？要是岩泉知道，不要說幫忙把日向帶回來，岩泉大概不會再讓日向接近他了。

「你一直使喚日向也是個問題，我不在的時候你怎麼欺負日向的？說啊！」  
「我哪有欺負，日向當初就是說好要做家事抵房租。」  
「你真的很垃圾。」  
「怎麼我又挨罵了？」  
正當岩泉想繼續數落下去時，他發現及川身後有兩個熟悉的身影走近…

「松川！花卷！」  
「咦？真的假的？」  
一看到岩泉驚訝的往自己身後看，及川也連忙轉身，真的是那兩人沒錯。  
「哈囉~」  
「你們今天應該有課吧？翹課？」  
「要你管，不是說下星期才要來嗎？怎麼現在就出現了？」  
「給你們驚喜啊！有嚇到嗎？」

岩泉和及川馬上讓出位置給松川和花卷坐，他們的出現對兩人來說就像是及時雨一樣，於是及川就提出了想和以前一樣到處玩的要求，兩人沒說什麼的就答應了。

遇到這種時候，果然還是先玩開心再來想對策吧！

「今天謝謝牛島學長！」  
「不會。」  
結果一整天，日向真的就忙著整理牛島的家。  
滿意的看著變乾淨的客廳和廚房，日向覺得心情也變好了，雖然明天要面對翹課的質問，不過…

算了！總會有辦法的！

「我送你去車站。」  
「不用啦！時間也不早了，牛島學長請好好休息吧！」  
「……日向，記得我今天的話。」  
「嗯！」  
開心的和牛島告別後，日向開心的哼著愉快的小調，慢慢的走往車站的方向。

目送著日向離開直到看不到為止，進到家裡、關上大門，牛島心中五味雜成的看著變得乾乾淨淨、一塵不染的家，深深的嘆了氣，最後整個人無力的倒在沙發上。

客廳的燈光在今晚顯得特別的刺眼，即便是用手遮住了光線，但還是覺得刺眼的睜不開眼睛…  
牛島閉上了眼、安靜的躺了一下後，還是決定起身回房間休息。

「……這樣就夠了。」

日向給的禮物，他捨不得弄亂。

「再來一杯！！」  
「再來你的頭，不准喝了！松川，不要再點了。」  
唯一喝醉的及川正高舉著杯子對服務生喊，不過岩泉下一秒就制止了這個舉動。

「好好好，不點了。岩泉，及川今天是怎麼了？以往只喝烏龍茶的傢伙怎麼突然喝起酒來了？」  
吃飽喝足的松川也沒有點菜的意思，趁著岩泉有些醉意，松川打算從岩泉這裡打聽一點情報，等及川酒醒後可以好好嘲笑他一番。

「別問了，跟你們沒關係。」  
明天還有課要上，岩泉打算多喝點水解酒。

基本上也是很清楚他們兩個的本質，岩泉不打算跟他們兩個說太多。  
「岩泉，你和及川不當我們是朋友了？」  
好不容易擺脫掉吵著要喝酒的及川，花卷有點生氣的反問岩泉。

「就是因為是朋友，所以才不讓你們知道。」  
「喔………」  
「嗯………」  
「幹嘛？那是什麼表情？」  
松川和花卷兩人不約而同的露出意味深遠的笑容，這詭異的表情把岩泉嚇得不輕…  
「就算你不說，我大概也知道。」  
「哈哈，是那個吧！和小不點有關的~」  
「………你們小聲點。」  
岩泉有點擔心的看著已經趴在桌上的及川一眼，知道岩泉再顧慮什麼，松川和花卷很有默契的往及川腦袋各乎一掌後還沒反應，很好，睡著了。

「不要亂出主意。」  
「還沒追到喔？」  
「有夠遜，是我的話不用三天…」  
花卷話來沒說完，岩泉就幫著接下去。

「對，是你的話不用三天就被烏野的人做掉了。」  
「還沒抓到烏野的眼線嗎？」  
「還沒，你們真的想一起被處理掉的話，請便。」

及川喜歡日向這件事，除了及川本人不知道以外，岩泉、松川和花卷都知道。

大學裡有烏野的眼線這件事，除了日向本人不知道以外，對日向有意思並且偷偷出手過的人都知道，尤其是牛島事件發生後，這波暗湧馬上變成小水波。

誰都不想像牛島一樣，烏野的鴻門宴沒人吃得起。

「好吧！那叫他自己加油。」  
「嗯！哀莫能助啊~」  
既然不知道誰是眼線，那根本無法行動啊！松川和花卷就算想幫忙也是白搭，只好在場外加油了。

「好了，那來討論更實際的問題。」  
把最後一罐水喝完，岩泉提出了目前眼下最實際的問題…

「猜拳輸的把及川揹回去。」

酒宴結束的很早，最後連十拳都猜一樣的三個人只好輪流把及川揹回去。

男人總是比粗出心，松川在及川的背包裡找到鑰匙後，很自然的就開了門、最後一個揹及川的花卷，把人往裡面一丟就關門、拿著鑰匙把門鎖上的岩泉，順手把鑰匙放進信箱後，三個人就走了…

及川就這樣躺在玄關，結束。

「……………？」  
心情調適得差不多的日向，也有反省自己話說的太超過了。  
及川那個時候受傷的表情日向忘不掉，仔細想想…及川只是囉嗦了點，綜觀起來說還不算壞人。

跟牛島學長抱怨也有一點用吧！還是跟及川學長道歉會比較好…  
一路上都在這樣思考的日向，決定傳訊息給影山，請他不用等門了，今晚他要回及川家。

不過一開門就看見這種場景，日向也是摸不著頭緒。  
為什麼要在玄關睡覺啊？及川學長果然很奇怪。

「及川學長、及川學長…嗚哇！酒臭味…」  
皺起眉頭，日向大概知道及川睡在玄關的理由了。

這麼下去也不是辦法，日向把手上的東西和及川的背包都先帶去各自的房裡放著，然後捲起袖子準備搬運及川。

不過房間太遠了，先搬到沙發上好了！  
失去意識的及川有點沉，日向只能用兇殺案後拖屍體的辦法把及川一點一點的搬進客廳，好不容易把人放到沙發上，日向已經流了一身汗。

「呼~岩泉學長都把人帶回來的，怎麼沒順便放回房間呢？」  
沒有想過不是所有人都是有良心的，日向完成這項工作後，決定先去洗個澡再說。

今晚，在沙發上的及川沒有作夢。

淺薄的意識因為身上的外套被脫掉而回籠，不知道自己還有意識的及川慢慢的睜開眼、看著眼前忙著脫下束縛好讓自己更好睡的日向，腦袋的齒輪慢慢的轉動…

日向？不對。  
真的日向已經去牛島家了，這個不是真的。

那這個是誰？  
這個是夢中的日向，那個乖巧聽話又懂得自己喜好的『那個日向』。

夢中的日向沒有拋棄我，還是這個日向最好。

「小不點…」  
「及川學長，你醒了嗎？」  
好不容易把及川的外套脫下，日向正煩惱著要繼續脫還是罷手的時候，及川終於醒了，雖然樣子怪怪的。

「在這裡睡覺會感冒的，及川學長，我扶你回房間吧！」  
「……………」  
說著，日向對及川伸出手，但及川完全沒反應，反而一臉疑惑的直盯著日向。

「及川學長？」  
日向覺得黑人問號，今天的及川學長怪怪的，果然還沒醒嗎？  
正當日向想直接把及川架回去房間時，突然被及川拉了一把，接著一個充滿酒氣的吻理所當然的封住了日向的嘴唇。

在那瞬間日向的腦袋是空白的。

果然還是這裡的日向最聽話、最棒了！  
這裡的日向不會惹我生氣、這裡的日向永遠都順著我、這裡的日向只有我能看見…

這裡的日向，是我專屬的。

及川順著自己的慾望，貪婪的吸吮日向口中的蜜津、強迫日向的舌頭一起纏綿。  
一隻手緊抓著日向的後腦勺、另一隻手則是緊纏著日向的腰，所有的動作和牽制都是為了不要讓日向逃跑，這些動作不需要花上多少時間，在日向回神前，所有的反抗早就被及川封的死死的，即便是插翅也難飛。

「嗚……不要，等一……不要！」  
腦袋好不容易開始運作，日向才開始慌張的掙扎。  
但是現在的日向根本無法逃開，就算逃開及川的吻，下一秒也會再度纏上，而且口腔還會被更粗暴的對待。弱小的身體承受著及川的重量，日向就這樣可憐兮兮的被監禁在沙發和及川的懷中，在這場『夢境』裡被迫接受及川的擺弄。

「嗚嗚…嗯…嗯！！」  
纏上日向的腰肢的手開始撫摸著被衣服遮住的肌膚，這個動作讓日向嚇到呼吸變得慌亂、雙手從抵住及川的肩膀變成捶打、還有一點點自由的腳也開始掙扎著想逃跑。

完全不把日向的反抗當一回事，游走在日向身上的手倏忽的伸進褲子裡，無視阻礙的用力捏了日向的臀部一下。就這麼一下，日向立刻放棄所有的掙扎，只能顫抖著身體、皺著眉頭接受及川毫無憐憫的侵略。

喝夠了日向的蜜津，及川才甘願離開日向的小嘴，但抓著日向後腦勺的手依然還保持著原本的動作，強迫日向抬頭看著自己，好讓日向可以清楚的看見牽連兩人之間的銀絲。  
好不容易等到及川放過自己，被深吻到快窒息的日向只能張著嘴巴像魚一樣吸氣、因為缺氧而變得紅撲撲的臉和眼淚讓日向變得更加弱小、可憐…

「哈、哈、哈…為，為什麼…」  
張大雙眼看著眼前的人，日向不敢相信的問著及川。

他不懂，真的不懂。

為什麼要對他做這種事？  
為什麼要對他做這種只能對女孩子做的事？  
為什麼要對他做這種只有互相喜歡的人才能夠做的事？

他是男人，而且還常常惹及川生氣，為什麼會被這樣對待？

「好過份！及川學長太過份了，我只是回來跟你道歉的！」  
「道歉？不需要。你只要乖乖翹起你的屁股讓我爽就夠了。」  
像是聽到無聊的笑話，及川的嘴角勾起一抹嘲諷的角度、對日向吐出的殘忍無情的話。

道歉？  
喔…今晚是新的玩法？  
真是不錯，果然還是這裡的日向最貼心了！  
知道現實的那個日向老是惹我不爽，所以想連接現實來安慰我嗎？

被酒精所支配的及川，忽視了自己所感受到的一切。  
視覺、嗅覺、聽覺、感覺，這些能夠實際感受到的體驗全被及川化為虛無。

一切都是夢，反正只是夢。

不敢相信及川會說這種話！  
雖然不太明白這句話是什麼意思，但日向就是覺得這一定不是好話，下意識的反應就是回罵回去。

「下流！」  
日向紅著臉、瞪大了眼睛對壓在自己身上的及川罵著，這已經是日向現在可以發揮出的最大殺氣，但在及川眼裡看來，這根本就是在對自己調情。

「都跟我做過最下流的事了，還想裝純情嗎？」  
「我才沒有！我才沒跟別人做過這種事……不要！及川學長，住手！！」

完全不想聽日向辯解。  
不等日向說完及川就一把拉下了日向的短褲，直到它脫離了日向的雙腳及川才住手。  
當意識到自己的褲子被拉扯的時候，日向就奮力的抵抗，但是就算手腳並用的掙扎還是無法阻止及川的行為。

脫下短褲後，及川就趁機卡進日向的雙腿之間、支配日向的舉動也變得更加粗暴。  
為了不讓日向用手掙扎，及川單手扯下自己的皮帶將日向的雙手纏住、為了不要讓日向用腳踢傷自己，及川抓著日向的雙腿強迫放在自己的左右兩旁，日向現在的姿勢完全毫無防備的任由及川處置。

這樣的姿勢讓日向感到羞恥和恐懼，尤其是現在正用的可怕的眼神盯著自己的及川。  
雙手得不到自由、雙腳無法併攏，日向只能夠用嗓子喊出害怕和恐懼…

「不要！不要這樣…放開我，我不要這樣！！」  
「…………」  
日向完全屈服的姿勢和顫抖的嗓音都是及川興奮的材料。  
舔了舔因為情慾湧上而發乾的嘴唇，及川再度俯下身啃咬日向的小嘴，再一次逼迫日向纏綿。

「嗚！…嗯…不要…嗯！」  
被緊緊抓住的後腦勺使得日向無法躲開及川的掠奪，漸漸的…缺氧的日向只能流著痛苦的淚水、全身癱軟的任由及川擺弄。覺得身下的日向變乖了，及川才甘願從日向的嘴裡退出，由上而下的欣賞日向無力又虛弱的美景。

「哈哈哈…這樣才對，我的小翔就該這樣才對~♫」  
這幅景象衝擊了及川的視神經，脫去了自己的上衣隨意丟在地板、把褲子的褲頭和拉鍊打開，及川猥褻的把自己越漸漲大的下身抵著日向的臀部，強迫日向感受自己、欣賞日向眼中的恐懼。

「拿開，不要！！不要這樣子…及川學長，對不起…我跟你道歉，請你不要這樣…」  
「如果你乖乖的聽話，我可以考慮不把我的東西塞進你的身體裡。」

怎麼可能。  
簡直愛死日向這樣的反應，及川邊說邊對著日向的臀部磨蹭幾下，這舉動把日向嚇到連連點頭、嘴裡還不斷重複著同一句話…

「我會乖乖的，拜託不要…拜託…」  
「哈哈哈哈…終於願意聽話了？那要記得，乖乖的。」  
一手把被皮帶纏住的手拉到日向的頭上，另一隻手抓著日向的上衣往上脫，害怕被及川侵犯的日向完全不敢反抗，乖乖的讓及川脫掉自己的衣服。

根本不管日向的上衣掉在哪裡，一脫下日向的衣服後，及川接著拉扯日向身上最後一件遮蔽物。

「不要！不要…拜託，只有內褲不要…」  
不敢動，被及川抓住的手因為害怕而發抖、被左右擱置在沙發上的腳只敢輕輕夾著及川的腰際，唯一自由的小腦袋小幅度的搖著，顫抖的嗓音可憐的懇求及川留情…

殊不知這一切讓及川更加興奮，半勃起的下身威脅性的小力頂撞被底褲包覆的後穴。

「我剛剛說什麼你是不是沒有聽進去？」  
「有、我有聽！！不要進去、不要！！嗚嗚…不要…」  
及川的威脅讓日向忍不住流下更多恐懼的淚水，無法併冗的雙腳只能緊張的夾著及川的腰、帶著哭腔的求饒讓及川忍不住想起前幾次的交合…這些景色和回想讓及川完全勃起，把黑色的底褲撐得緊緊的。

「可惡，你這個小渾蛋！」  
這一次的夢，也太令人興奮了！

狠狠的咬住日向的咽喉，這舉動讓日向一時間發不出聲音，只能張著嘴發出無言的叫喊…  
滿意的舔著自己咬出的齒痕，及川就像個野獸一樣，無法控制自己的啃咬日向潔白的身軀。從脖子開始一路留下鮮紅又曖昧的吻痕、齒痕，所到之處沒有一處肌膚保留著原本的貞潔。

被咬疼的日向再也不敢說任何的話，連哀嚎的聲音都緊咬著嘴唇不敢發出來。  
失去理智的及川完全沒注意到日向的雙眼不斷流出淚水、白皙的身軀因為害怕而發冷，只顧著滿足自己的慾望的及川，終於在日向的胸前停止了肯咬。

低喘著，及川忍不住把自己的底褲拉下、讓下身好受一點，彈出的赤黑色肉柱整個打在日向純白的底褲上，那淫靡的對比把及川激的想直接就上、把日向嚇得掙扎、哭喊…

「不要！不要！！救命、誰來救我！！」  
「嘖！」  
理智並沒有因為被掙扎的日向踢了一腳而回籠，及川抓著日向亂踢的雙腳、另一手無視掙扎的硬是脫下日向的底褲讓日向可以把腳併攏，然後將日向側翻、狠狠的打了日向白淨的臀部。

「好痛！！啊啊！！不要…不要！！啊啊……好痛！好痛！！」  
對日向的哭喊不聞不問，直到日向的白臀泛著快要出血的緋紅才罷手。

「你真的要好好修理才肯乖，是不是？」  
「嗚嗚嗚……嗚哇哇哇…我要、回家…我要回家…嗚嗚…討厭你！我討厭你！！」

翻過日向的身體，面對及川失去理智的凶狠質問，日向像個孩子一樣不停的哭著，眼淚和厭惡的言語迫使及川拉回一點點理智，疼痛讓日向不再掙扎但是卻不停的哭泣。  
趁著日向在哭泣的時候，及川邪惡的讓日向的底褲只脫掉一隻腳，讓另一隻腳掛著要掉不掉的底褲，然後再把日向的姿勢調整成原來的那樣，好讓可憐的日向可以清楚的看到自己被侵犯的那瞬間。

「好了，不准哭！」  
「嗚嗚嗚……討厭你！我討厭你！！」  
哭到泛紅的雙眼一點殺傷力都沒有的瞪著及川，對於日向的冒犯，及川也只是用自己的舌頭好好堵住了那口出惡言的小嘴而已。

不過伸到日向後穴的手指就不是了。

趁著日向把注意力集中在拒絕及川的舌頭時，硬是塞了兩隻手指進去，突然從後穴傳來的痛楚讓日向忍不住張開嘴想叫喊，忘記了一直在等待機會的及川。

「嗚！！嗯……嗚嗯……嗚！！」  
痛苦的促緊了眉頭，日向一直都沒有停過的眼淚掉得更兇、想叫出來的聲音全都被及川貪婪的吃掉、受辱的身軀不論怎麼擺動都無法擺脫掉這份凌辱…

日向後悔了，他不該回來的。

後穴的指頭不斷的探入、轉動，似乎在找什麼似的，有些按耐不住的及川擺動著自己的下身，讓自己的粗大磨蹭日向未經人事的純潔，過於暗示的動作讓日向很想吐，但就算是乾嘔的聲音也全都被及川給吞掉。

大發慈悲的放過日向的小嘴，好讓日向可以好好的叫出聲音，及川滿足的看著日向強迫喝下自己的口水而嗆到咳嗽的景色，接著再多伸進一指，三指併攏的開發日向的後穴。

「咳咳！咳…啊！！…痛、好痛！出來…不要進去，出來！！」  
忙著呼吸又忙著咳嗽，完全得不到喘息的日向被迫承受從後穴傳來的痛楚和羞辱…  
劇烈的搖晃著腦袋，日向想逃卻無法逃離，只能眼睜睜的看著及川自顧自的滿足獸慾。

及川覺得有些奇怪，但又不願意去感受和回想奇怪的地方。  
今天的日向非常不乖，之前雖然也會有拒絕的反應，但卻沒有今天這樣的棘手、後穴明明很容易就可以進入了，但今天卻要好好的開發才能夠多進入一指。  
雖然不討厭日向那弱小的悲鳴和叫喊，但是也差不多覺得膩了，他想聽的是更加嬌柔的哀求、更加依附的渴求！

一想到這裡及川就失去耐心，在日向體內游走的指頭粗暴的再日向體內乏亂無章的抽插，惹來日向更加不舒服的叫喊和掙扎。

「嘖！夠了，不准動！」

忍耐到了極限。  
不管是日向的哭喊還是下身的欲望，全都忍耐不住了！  
抽出自己的手指，及川扶著得不到宣洩變得漲痛的碩大抵著還來不及閉合的後穴，一口氣插進了一半。

連接受三指都還很勉強的日向根本經不住這樣的虐待，咬不住的牙關忠誠的發出主人痛苦的悲鳴、瞪大的眼睛把讓淚水流得更兇、被撐開到極限的後穴不斷傳來痛苦的訊息，這些感受都讓日向忍不住哀求施虐的及川放過自己。

「啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！好痛、好痛！！不要、不要…對不起、對不起！請原諒我、我會聽話的…啊啊啊！！」

果然還是很緊，但是和以往一樣舒服…

不，今天居然比之前還要舒服的好幾百倍！  
雖然只進入了一半，但是從中得到的緊緻快感讓及川差點就想不管一切直插到底。

「哈哈…看啊！進去了喔…小翔的體內真的好舒服…」  
抬高結合了一半的下體，及川低喘著氣、抓著日向的腦袋迫使日向把這一切看得清清楚楚。

「不要！不要！！拔出去…出去！！拜託…出去…嗚哇哇哇哇！！」  
「哈哈哈哈…才不要，除非把小翔的子宮灌滿，不然絕對不放過你！」

受不了眼前的這一切，日向幾乎快崩潰的哭喊…  
被綁起來的手無法自由的行動，但遮住眼睛還是可以的。

「我是男生不是女生…我是男生、是男生…」  
身體被及川肆意的欺凌、精神被及川無情的破壞，不願意再看到著種淫靡的畫面…  
日向只能閉上眼睛、充耳不聞、自我暗示，暗自祈禱這一切都是夢境。 

及川愉快的看著快要瀕臨極限的日向，然後揚起一抹邪惡的壞笑…  
俯下身，及川大口吸允著窺視已久的紅梅，當然另外一邊也用手肆意的揉捏、玩弄。

「嗚！！不、不行…不要！好奇怪、好奇怪…」

敏感的身體第一次被這麼玩弄，日向擺動著身體想甩掉這種像被好幾萬隻小蟲叮咬的感覺，但是及川怎麼可能會放過日向？越是閃躲，及川就吸允得更大力、手也開始拉扯起來，逼得日向不斷的縮起自己的身體，把才進去一半的及川夾的差點就洩了。

「可惡！才被玩弄乳頭就變得這麼騷！」  
及川邊抱怨邊空出一隻手往日向的下體一握，這個動作讓日向大聲的大叫一聲、吸附著及川的後穴也在那一瞬間柔軟了一點。

「……哼！淫亂。」  
沒有錯過這一瞬間，及川知道要怎麼跟今晚的日向玩了。  
握著日向的稚嫩，及川二話不說就開始上下滑動了起來、總是冷嘲熱諷的嘴也沒閒著，殘忍又有技巧的玩弄日向。

「不要…好奇怪…啊啊啊……啊啊！！」  
初嘗人事的日向根本經不起及川對自己的總總行徑。  
趁著後穴有一點放鬆，及川就把已經忍耐到快爆發的碩大硬是塞進去…

不留一點空隙的，全部都逼迫日向吃了進去。

發出了滿足的低吟，日向體內的緊緻和溫暖徹底燒毀所有的理智。  
不再繼續讓日向舒服，及川狠狠的扣緊日向的腰，然後開始抽送…每一次都是卯足了勁、每一下都是插到最深處。不管有沒有弄痛日向、不管日向哀戚的求饒，及川又開始啃咬、吸允那光潔有彈性的肌膚，像頭肌餓的野獸一樣。

「好痛！好痛！！不要了，都不要了…對不起、對不起…啊啊啊啊！！」

好痛、全身都好痛！  
日向絕望的想…今晚大概就會這樣子痛到死掉吧！  
無法掙扎、無法求救、無法反擊…  
好弱小，自己好弱小！  
誰都好，只要能得救，誰都好！！

「救命…救我…誰都好…救…我…」  
「…你是不是搞錯了？」  
本來想好好的封住日向的嘴、隨心所欲喝下日向的蜜津，沒想到一抬頭就看見日向雙眼失神、流著絕望的眼淚，機械式的求救…笑了一下，及川狠狠的把自己的肉柱打進日向的最深處，享受溫暖的內壁反咬。

「嗚……嗚！」  
這個動作再一次引起日向體內的不適，再一次的促緊眉頭，強迫自己忍耐這股痛楚。  
把遮住眼睛的雙手拉到日向的頭上壓著，及川一把拉著日向的頭髮讓日向看著自己，然後一字一句講得清清楚楚…

「這裡，是我的城堡。想得救還得看我肯不肯救你！」  
「嗚嗚…為什麼、為什麼…」

沒有回答日向的問題，及川舔吻著日向不斷流淚的眼睛但下身的抽插依舊猛烈，再度讓日向緊咬著下唇直到出血都不願意發出聲音，雖然不滿這個舉動，但是從日向的後穴所得到的快感足夠抵銷這份不悅。  
及川舒爽的喘著氣、解開纏在日向手上的皮帶，接著抓起一隻手就往被皮帶弄傷的傷口舔拭、親吻…

「小翔…小翔…哈哈，我的小翔最棒了。」  
迷戀的從手上的傷口舔到肩膀、再由肩膀舔到胸前，先前被欺負到腫漲的紅梅根本經不起這樣的對待，每舔一下日向的後穴就忍不住緊咬及川一下，不自覺的把及川刺激到下身不斷漲大。

「嗚嗚…！！不要…不要，肚子…好撐，不要變大了…好難過…！」  
好不容易得到自由的雙手忍不住推擠一直舔著自己身體的及川，對情事根本是一片白紙的日向根本不知道這麼說只會增添及川的獸慾而已。

「啊啊…我的小翔，我真的好想…好想就這樣…幹死你！」  
被日向的腸壁吸吮到快失去理智，及川差點忍不住這種快感。  
一知道日向是只要好好安慰就會自動討好的類型，及川馬上騰出手握上日向的稚嫩，然後帶著技巧的撫摸。

最致命的弱點被揉捏著，日向馬上軟了腰、痛苦的呻吟也漸漸變了調。忍不住身體突如其來的快感，日向雙手顫抖抓著那隻作亂的手，流著眼淚、促緊眉頭的向及川搖頭…

「啊啊啊……不、行…不要…啊啊啊…」  
「怎麼不要呢？小翔的這裡都高興的翹起來了…」  
說著，及川興奮的輕吻日向的嘴、撫摸著日向的手也意有所指的重捏一下。

「啊啊…不…不要…嗚嗚…不要捏…」  
「好好好，不捏、我不捏…」  
日向的反應和腸壁把及川伺候的很好，及川一反先前的粗暴，開始溫柔的對待日向起來…

「不要覺得害羞，舒服就說出來？嗯？」  
「嗯嗯…不、不行…啊啊…」  
慢慢的停下了在日向體內抽插的動作，及川粗長的肉柱安靜的鑲在日向的腸道裡，享受著內壁痙攣所帶來的快感。

反抓住拒絕自己的小手，及川用著溫柔的語氣安慰不安的日向，強制帶領日向摸上那純潔的稚嫩…

「小翔，乖…沒什麼好怕的，這是很舒服的事喔！」  
「嗚！！不要、放開…不要…」

不給日向拒絕，及川雙手握著日向的小手然後強迫日向自瀆了起來，這樣的行為所得到的快感，逼得日向把及川的碩大含的更深更緊、雙腳也把及川的腰夾的更緊，日向的腰也像被賦予生命一樣，不斷的擺動想逃離這種感覺。

「不要！不要…嗚嗚…廁所…想上廁所…嗚嗚…」  
日向被逼得全身發紅，促緊的眉頭和留下的眼淚已經不是因為暴力的關係了，而是因為這不知名的感覺讓日向覺得害怕，無助的向及川求救。

「及川…學長…不要、救我…嗚…救我…」  
「哈哈哈…乖，及川學長在…別怕！」  
被日向的媚態誘惑到忍不住抽插了一下連結的地方，這一下惹出的不是痛苦的聲吟，而是帶著嬌喘的音調…這讓及川又漲大了幾分。

被及川抽插了這一下，讓日向又慌張的哭喊要去廁所。  
被不知名的感覺逼得快要發瘋，日向嗚咽的掙扎想起身，一被及川壓制就開始捶打及川…

「走開！不要…想要尿尿…我想要尿尿…嗚嗚…」  
「乖，沒關係…就尿在這裡，小翔…就尿在這裡！」

不把日向的反抗在眼裡，及川簡直被日向的話惹得興奮到快射了。  
慢慢的抽動自己的粗大、手上的動作也越來越快…及川喘著氣，睜大眼睛看著被快感煎熬而痛苦哭泣的日向，最後，把日向逼迫到射了。

不知道這叫做射精，日向只知道他居然在別人的面前、別人的家裡、別人的客廳尿尿，這讓他崩潰的大哭。

「嗚嗚哇哇哇哇！！我…我說了，要去廁所的…嗚嗚…都是你…都是你…嗚哇哇…」  
「可…惡…」  
日向高潮的表情和天真的話語、以及因射精而緊縮的內壁，都讓及川興奮到忍耐不住。  
不等日向因射精後而敏感到極點的身體得到緩和，及川緊抓著日向的腰，不由分說的就是一陣慌亂的抽插。

「哈…哈…小、翔…小翔…哈…哈…」  
激動到無法好好的喊出摯愛之人的名字，及川緊皺著眉頭、痛苦又深情的叫出一直想對眼前的人說出的愛稱。

才剛高潮完就被這樣對待的日向根本受不了被及川這樣對待。  
哭喊到一半的小嘴來不及阻止因快感而強行改變的聲調、敏感的腸道和柔軟的腰肢也開始配合起及川的頻率，被快感統治到頭皮發麻，日向不知道該怎麼辦、要怎麼做才好。

「啊…啊啊…及川…啊啊啊…學長…啊…啊！！」  
「哈啊…哈啊…小、小翔！！」

在最後的一刻，及川緊緊抱著日向、狠狠在日向的脖子上咬了個印子。  
而日向也被及川的攻勢打得情迷意亂、緊緊的抱住及川，在體內被射入一股暖流的時候，不自覺的在及川的背上抓出了見血的痕跡。

「哈啊…哈啊…哈啊…」  
「嗚嗯…」  
日向的體內還在痙攣，在及川把自己的東西射到最深處的時候，日向也達到高潮了。  
但是剛高潮完的日向只能射出稀疏的透明液體、炙熱的內壁緊緊吸附著及川的碩大，然後可憐的痙攣著…

「我愛你，小翔…我真的好愛你！」

一直不敢把這句話告訴現實的日向。

每一個夜、每一場夢，及川都會在最後告訴夢裡的日向，自己是多麼愛著他、多麼珍惜他。  
能夠聽到及川情話的人只有夢中的日向，因為…

現實的日向是太陽，他想要也要不起。

溫柔的把日向抱起，讓日向面對自己坐在腿上。  
失神中的日向根本不知道及川在說什麼，還沒從雙重的快感中清醒，日向又被及川推到更深的情慾裡，無法逃離。

「啊…啊啊…啊…」  
日向有些不適的皺緊眉頭，但那比糖還甜的呻吟顯得日向很喜歡這樣的對待。  
這個姿勢讓日向把及川的碩大吃得更緊密、更裡面，被開發、調教過的內壁馬上就知道要怎麼討好及川，體內自然的吸附讓及川的碩大更加有精神的疼愛日向。

「小翔，舒不舒服？」  
及川抱著日向、輕摸著日向的臉頰，像是對待珍寶一樣溫柔的問著日向。  
臣服在快感裡的日向一時間說不出話來，只能張著小嘴點著頭，那可愛的模樣讓及川的吻像雨一樣，輕落在日向的臉上。

「我愛你，翔陽…我愛你。」  
述說著自己對日向的愛意，及川讓日向的手勾在自己的後頸、腳勾著自己的腰際，然後抱起日向一邊擁吻一邊走向自己的房間。

及川就這樣保持著連結的姿勢，要把日向從客廳帶回房間。  
才走沒幾步，日向的內壁就被及川的肉柱刺激到受不了，想要拒絕、想要逃離的掙扎。

「嗚嗚…不…不行…不要動，不要動…啊啊…」  
「不行喔，日向…抱好，會掉下去！」  
因為日向的掙扎，讓埋在最深處的及川忍不住停下腳步好平復想瘋狂抽插日向的慾望，重新把日向抱得高一點，及川輕拍了一下日向先前被打紅的臀瓣，小小的警告一下。

「嗚嗚…哇啊…不，太深…太深…及川學長的…好深…」  
「嗚！！」  
身體湧起的燥熱讓日向頭昏眼花，一開始的痛楚和不適全部不翼而飛，現在的日像完全被及川賜與的快感所支配。  
根本不清楚自己在說什麼，日向只是述說出自己最真誠的反應而已，完全不知道這樣的稱讚把及川激到想在走廊上幹一次。

狼狽的汗水從髮際留下，之後滑落到下巴、滴在日向的嘴唇邊。  
而日向就這樣…伸出那嫣紅的小舌，理所當然的舔掉…

那瞬間，及川失控了。

「翔陽！！可惡…翔陽、翔陽、翔陽……」  
把日向抵在房間附近的牆上，及川抓著勾住自己腰際的腳，一邊呼喚著日向的名字、一邊粗狂的在日向體內失控的進出。  
「嗚啊！！啊…及川…學長…啊啊…那裡、那裡…啊啊！！及川學長…啊…」  
流著被快感驅使的情淚，昏沉的腦袋因為聽到呼喊後才跟著叫喚，但這無意義的叫喚確實的讓及川更加興奮、更加賣力的給予日向快感。

四目交接的瞬間，兩人熱情的擁吻著。

根本不會接吻的日向只管張開嘴，只需要這樣的動作就可以讓及川熱情的回應…  
沉醉在情欲的日向，在自己的沒注意到的情況下，初嘗人事的稚嫩慢慢的堅挺起來，流著液體的鈴口就在及川的腹肌上畫下不少淫靡的痕跡。

「啊啊…及川…學長…啊啊…熱、好熱…啊…」  
「翔陽…我的翔陽…」  
「啊啊啊！！不…不行、不要…要…要出來…啊啊啊！！」

越漸激烈的抽插讓日向忍不住把夾著及川腰際的腳夾得更緊、勾住及川後頸的手也更加依附的纏著，日向的動作毫無疑問的鼓勵了及川，讓及川大力的衝撞日向的內壁好幾下，終於在最後一下的撞擊中，在日向的深處射出了大量的精液…

然後，日向失禁了。

「嗚哇哇哇……我都說…不行…了…嗚哇嗚哇！！」  
溫熱的尿液把兩人的腹部和下身都淋的髒兮兮的，看到這樣悽慘的日向，及川才剛發洩完的肉柱又開始發硬了…

被我幹到哭的小翔好可愛…  
被我幹到高潮的小翔好可愛…  
被我幹到失禁的小翔真的、真的好可愛！！

「沒關係的，小翔…不管怎麼樣我都愛著你！我愛你，啊啊…被幹到失禁的小翔好可愛…我愛你、好愛好愛你…」  
「嗚！！不要了、不要了！！放開…討厭、討厭…」

因為失禁感到羞恥的日向不斷的哭泣，感受到還未退出體內的及川又更加的興奮後，日向害怕的開始捶打及川，想要逃離這場永無止境的歡愛。  
但是及川怎麼可能讓日向逃走？  
興奮到眼紅的及川恨不得就把自己的肉柱一輩子都鑲在日向柔軟又溫柔腸道裡、然後把日向的小嘴塞滿自己的舌頭、吸乾日向所有的口水，讓日向一輩子依附自己、讓日向一輩子都活在自己的眼中，沒人可以看見。

「翔陽，來…我們到房間繼續吧！吶…翔陽，你好棒…我真的好愛你…」  
「不要，不行了…不要…我要洗澡…不要…」  
「洗澡？可以啊！我們到浴室繼續…」  
「不要！！」  
被及川的樣子嚇到，日向不斷掙扎、捶打，好不容易趁著及川一個不注意而有逃走的機會，日向不顧全身赤裸，害怕的想逃到大門邊，但是……

「你要去哪裡！？」  
「嗚哇！！……不，不要…及川學長…不要！！」  
還走踏不到三步，及川一個使勁，硬是把日向攔腰抱起。

剛才劇烈的掙扎讓日向體內、那被射到深處的精液從後穴慢慢流下，啪搭啪搭的滴在走廊上、房間裡，直到及川的床上。一開始及川沒有意識到那是什麼，看到上了床後還在掙扎的日向的大腿，及川才回頭看到地板的痕跡…

「…………………」

之後，及川管不住自己了  
他只聽到腦袋裡傳來一陣“啪嚓”的聲音後，他就無法對自己的身體下指令。  
唯一記得的，就是他對日向說過要幹到懷孕才肯罷休的狂言…

及川覺得不對勁，非常的，不對勁。

好像睡太久了…現在幾點？

及川混亂的腦袋邊想著現在是幾點，一手往床邊擺放的小桌子上摸。左右摸了好幾下都沒有摸到自己的手機，及川才懶懶的從床上爬起來…

「………………！！」  
下意識的往床邊看過去，理當是沒人的另一半床居然出現了昨晚才在夢中和自己纏綿的人…

日向翔陽。

那瞬間，昨晚的記憶全都像潮水一般湧進了及川的大腦。  
日向哭泣的片段、哀求的片段、求饒的片段和最後終於在自己懷中昏死的片段…  
然後自己就像個畜生一樣，毫不留情對日向啃咬、發洩，對日向做出慘忍的事。

及川徹！你到底在幹嘛！！  
如果現在手上有刀，及川一定會先捅自己一刀。

及川很自責。  
為什麼沒有發現昨晚的日向是真正的日向？  
及川很自責。  
為什麼沒發現昨晚的日向是真正的在拒絕？  
及川很自責。  
為什麼沒發現昨晚的日向是真正的在哭泣？  
及川很自責。  
為什麼沒發現昨晚的日向是真正的在害怕？

雙手抱頭，及川十指抓緊了頭髮。  
他很自責，及川很自責沒有好好的對待日向、沒有好好的聽日向說話、沒有好好的為日向著想、沒有好好的讓日向開心…

該怎麼辦？  
要怎麼做才好？  
怎樣才能回歸原點？  
要怎麼做，才能復原一切？

正當及川自責到快哭出來的時候，日向醒了。

「嗚嗯……」  
發出一聲痛苦的悲鳴，日向皺緊了眉頭、慢慢的睜開哭到紅腫的雙眼。

「……………」  
睜開眼睛的日向還處於一種迷濛的狀態，縮緊了身體、眼神迷茫，似乎正在懷疑自己怎麼還活著？

這樣的日向給了及川重重的一擊，發紅腫脹的眼瞼、失去光彩的眼神、無法展開的身軀…及川此時此刻很想回到過去，去殺了昨晚在日向身上滿足獸慾的自己。

「小、小不點……」  
小心翼翼的叫著，及川很自然的伸出手想確認日向是不是不舒服正在發燒，沒想到日向一看到及川伸手的動作後就睜大了眼睛、帶著恐懼的拉著棉被，急忙的退縮在床角…還用著沙啞的嗓音勉強的發出聲音拒絕。

「不…要…不要了，走開…走開…」  
日向緊抓著棉被把自己包裹起來，顫抖的搖頭拒絕…深怕及川再度撲過來，日向就算是退到床角依舊不敢大意，皺著眉頭，日向雙眼充滿恐懼和戒備的盯著及川。

懸在空中的手讓及川不知道該怎麼做才好，只要自己有一點點動作就可能會引發日向無限的恐慌。  
錯的是自己，日向會這麼害怕都是自己的錯…

及川不知道該怎麼才能消除日向對自己的恐懼，更何況現在的日向狀況很差，身體的清理是當下最重要的，但是…默默的放下懸在空中的手，及川選擇暫時不去刺激日向。

「………我先出去，小…日向，你放心休息。…我不會再對你做什麼了，等你好一點我們談談。」  
及川說得很慢，盡量以不會刺激到日向的語調對日向說。就算日向一臉不願意待在這裡的臉，及川也刻意當作沒看見，隨意在衣櫃裡拿了一套衣服、迅速換好後就離開房間。

「………………………」  
看著走廊到客廳的一片狼藉，及川滿身無力的縮在客廳的角落和景觀植物作伴。

我到底在幹什麼！！  
及川徹，你真是個人渣！！

狠狠的打了自己一巴掌，及川一邊自責昨晚的行動一邊整理掉所有的犯案痕跡。  
他在等，他在等著房間裡的日向抵擋不住疲累再度昏睡，好讓自己可以好好的把日向整理乾淨，之後再好好的向日向道歉，就算要下跪還是被日向捅一刀都行，只要日向不離開這裡，要他做什麼都行。

及川對自己因為喝醉而侵犯日向感到自責，但是…

他不後悔。

手機傳出了收到簡訊的訊息音，把客廳和走廊上的痕跡都處理掉後，及川才有心思打開放置半天的手機。

『幫你請了假，大發慈悲的讓你休息一天。還有，日向不見了…我們去S大找人，你醒了就快來幫忙！』

「……………………唉。」  
疲憊的躺在沙發上，及川把手機丟在一邊的單人沙發上。

這件事，瞞得了一時瞞不了一世。  
尤其是岩泉，他沒有把握可以瞞住岩泉超過一天以上…  
手機裡的未接來電和訊息全都是岩泉留的，裡面的訊息包括日向沒去學校，然後大家一至跑去S大找人的事。

他真的沒本事回岩泉說『不用找了，人在我床上』。

看了一下時鐘，及川才小心翼翼、躡手躡腳的走到自己的房間門口，然後仔細的隔著門板確認房間裡的動靜，在聽到呼吸聲後，及川才把反鎖起來的門用備用鑰匙打開。

所有的行動都刻意不發出聲響，他很不想在一天之內被日向用那種恐懼害怕的眼神看第二次…

在床上的日向依舊保持著一開始的戒備姿勢，縮在床角邊熟睡，但是泛紅的臉頰和緊皺的眉頭都告訴及川，現在的日向狀況很不好，完全處於發燒的狀態。  
連忙把日向從裹緊的棉被中抱起，及川不管會不會驚動到日向，慌忙的把人帶到浴室把日向清洗乾淨…及川輕手輕腳的讓日向泡在溫熱適中的熱水裡、裡外溫柔仔細的清潔。  
日向身上所留的痕跡再度讓及川皺緊眉頭、打自己一巴掌，昨晚日向承受了多少痛苦、流下了多少淚水、體驗了多少恐懼…身為施虐者的自己一切都不知道，如同岩泉說的一樣，自己真是個垃圾！

整個過程日向都沒有醒來的跡象，就算是撐開紅腫的後穴、讓體內深處的髒東西清理出來的那種不適也沒讓日向醒來。這些動作只讓幾聲痛苦的嗚咽帶過而已，連一點反抗都沒有…

換好了舒適的衣服，及川先把日向安置在日向的房裡，等自己的房間整理乾淨後，才把日向移過來…就算日向不想待在這裡，及川也不願意把人放開。

他受夠了，他再也不想把日向放到自己看不見的位置，這是他的太陽，誰都搶不走！

翻出醫藥箱裡的退燒藥和消腫藥膏，及川細心的把日向安置好後才離開房間。

已經傍晚了，手機再度傳出了訊息音。

『及川，日向有在你家裡嗎？要是宿醉好點了就快回我！！』

日向不見的事一路鬧到S大的人都知道，兩校都無心練球，一夥人都在到處找日向…  
有線索的岩泉帶著人直奔S大的社團辦公室，一把抓起牛島的衣領就開始逼問日向的去處，連白布都被岩泉的氣勢嚇到忘記阻止。  
先是被日向不見的訊息嚇到，但牛島還是保持鎮定的把日向離去的話轉告給岩泉，已經得知日向不見的影山難得大發脾氣的反駁牛島的說詞，還拿出手機、翻出日向的簡訊給大家看。

『日向不會用標點符號，而且簡訊一向都會有一堆表情符號！這種有標點符號和斷句，沒表情符號的簡訊一定是有人偷了日向的手機，仿冒日向的名義發的！！』

牛島也來氣了，他聽的懂影山的意思和大家來這裡的原因。  
『我沒有把日向藏起來。問我不如問及川，簡訊也說日向要回及川家。』

知道昨天日向和他們鬧翻的事，岩泉不願意相信日向回及川家。  
『你也知道昨天的事，對！我們和日向鬧翻，所以日向不可能回及川家裡也不可能來我家…牛島，這件事你也知情。』

面對岩泉的質問，牛島覺得莫名也覺得無理。  
『我知情並不代表我會利用這件事綁架日向。』

這件事讓兩校吵到不可開交，最後是研磨提出搜查各自的家裡才讓事情有稍微平息…  
然後，結果很明顯，日向並沒有在所有人的家中出現。

靠著岩泉的訊息得知今天一整天的資訊，及川深深的嘆了口氣，站起身去看房間裡的日向。

吃過藥後日向的表情確實有舒緩一點，不過燒還沒退。  
坐在床沿，及川先是伸手摸了日向微紅的臉頰，順著下巴的線條往被咬得傷痕累累的頸部摸著，吻痕和齒痕明顯的在白皙的頸部上訴說和證明及川的殘暴…

「對不起，翔陽…對不起。但是不會放開你的，就算被你厭惡我也不可能放開…」

如果日向現在是醒著的，肯定會跳窗逃走。  
小小的慶幸床上的日向沒聽見自己的話，及川做好了覺悟、緊握手機苦笑一下，離開房間往客廳的陽台走去，留下一片寧靜給熟睡的日向。

今晚的風很輕柔，溫馴的撫過及川的髮絲和衣服…暴風雨前的寧靜。

『你終於甘願打電話給我了？』  
「………嗯。我知道事情的經過……」  
不等及川說完，岩泉聽都不聽的直接打斷正在琢磨要怎麼開口的及川。

『日向是不是在你那裡！！』  
「……………是。正確來說在我床上。」  
『……………………………』

岩泉的反應在及川的預料之內，這件事必須有一個人給他懲罰，岩泉是最適合的人選。  
所以及川說了，說的巨細靡遺。

「昨晚，日向回來…我強暴了日向。」  
「我的春夢對象是日向，所以才急忙的把日向塞給你。」  
「我一直對日向做出所有我想做的事，到今早才知道昨晚被我糟蹋一晚的日向不是夢。」  
「我不顧日向的反抗、哭喊和恐懼，在日向身上施加了所有欲望，直到日向暈過去。」  
「我很自責沒給日向美好的第一次，但我不會後悔。是能回到過去我依舊會選擇趁機和日向上床。」

「我強暴了日向，但我並不後悔。」

回答及川的是掛掉電話的嘟嘟聲。  
閉上眼睛，及川坐在陽台的地板上享受今晚最後的寧靜、最後的月色。

不出5分鐘，及川家裡的電鈴響了。  
一點都不懷疑岩泉的行動力，及川很篤定來的人就是岩泉…  
門鎖一轉，門就自動被打開，還沒看清楚來的人及川的臉就扎實的被揍了一拳，然後坐倒在玄關。

「及川徹，你這個人渣！」  
看都不看及川一眼，岩泉不管有沒有關門、有沒有脫鞋，一踏進玄關就急忙的往及川的房間走去。

摸了一下嘴角的傷口，及川很意外岩泉只揍一拳而已？順手關上了大門，及川不急著回房找岩泉，反而是坐在客廳的沙發上，等岩泉從房裡出來。

沒有多久，及川身後傳來岩泉刻意壓住怒氣的聲音。

「等日向一醒，我要帶他走。」  
沒有給及川選擇的意思，岩泉說完就坐在單人沙發上翹著腳、發著訊息。

「知道日向住在你家的時候我就要阻止的。」  
「…………小岩，我是………」  
和之前一樣，岩泉完全不聽及川的廢話，及川剛開口的下一秒岩泉就打斷之後的話。  
「及川徹，你到底在做什麼？你背叛了我所有的信任。」  
「……………………」

身為從小到大的好友，及川那一點點破念頭一下就被岩泉拆穿了。  
「告訴我這件事是想要我代替日向好好的打你嗎？不可能，剛剛的那一拳是打你背叛我的信任，你的罪全都要跟日向贖，休想利用我讓你好過！」  
「……………………」

及川的表情讓岩泉更加生氣，說中了…他向來就知道及川不是什麼吃素的兔子，而是卑劣的狼，有一點點可行的機會就會好好的利用。  
這種事在個社會是理所當然的計能，但是岩泉沒想到及川會連自己的好友、自己愛的人都可以利用？他利用自己和日向對他的信任，做出不可挽救的事還不後悔？

「及川徹，你好意思拿你那張不知悔改的臉面我？你好意思拿你那張虛情假意的臉面對日向？」  
「……………………」  
「我去看日向，你自己想。基於阿姨的面子，我不會和你鬧翻…我知道你喜歡日向的事，但你如果是打算用這種方式去愛日向，我會想辦法處理你。」

說完，岩泉起身走去及川的房間，留下不發一語的及川。  
岩泉一開始就知道把日向留在及川身邊一定會出這種事，但他沒有阻止…

岩泉也在利用。  
他利用及川來對日向贖自己裝做不知情的罪。

大概是客廳的聲音太吵，岩泉一進及川的房裡就發現已經醒來的日向正坐在床上發呆。

「日向，你別急著坐起來…先躺著吧！多休息才能快速的恢復體力。」  
快步走到日向的床邊，岩泉沒碰日向，他只是輕聲的告訴日向不要急著做任何動作，躺下休息對恢復身體機能是最快的捷徑。

「………岩、岩泉學長…」  
皺著眉頭，日向雖然還是覺得不舒服但和一早相比算是好多了…看到來的人是岩泉，心情一放鬆後就是一副快哭的臉。

露出衣服外的皮膚都被傷痕佔滿，岩泉就算想刻意迴避視線也會被另一處的紅痕給吸引。

岩泉後悔著…  
真的該給及川多幾頓揍才對！！

「日向…我…我必須跟你道歉。」  
「！？」  
日向不明所以的用著疑惑的眼神看著岩泉，想了一下後想到岩泉可能需要道歉的事。

「不、不需要道歉…岩泉學長一點錯都沒有，岩泉學長對我很好，一直都在幫助我。是、是我太粗心沒交代清楚，讓岩泉學長擔心，真的很抱歉…」

低著頭，日向滿是歉意的反過來向岩泉道歉。  
這讓岩泉說不出口，他無法對日向說出自己其實沒這麼好心、自己其實是害日向變成這樣的幫兇，他早就預料到會有這樣的發展卻沒阻止…岩泉想說，但一對上日向的眼睛就什麼都說不了。

「不，是我考慮不周…日向你沒有錯，是我太魯莽……一整天都沒吃東西也餓了吧？我煮粥給你吃，你多睡一下。」  
「那個…不，不用了…我想跟及川學長談談。」  
「！！！」

岩泉很意外，不過他沒答應日向。  
現在的及川好不容易有一點點悔過的心，他才不會讓及川這麼好過！

「日向，聽我的。今天就吃點東西然後好好的睡一覺，那個混蛋的事之後再說。」  
「…………嗯。」  
岩泉溫柔的摸著日向的頭，雖然日向很努力不讓岩泉看出來，但岩泉還是知道…  
日向在害怕，他現在很怕和同性有身體上的接觸，在碰到頭髮的那剎那岩泉看到日向輕微的僵硬和恐懼，雖然沒有太明顯。

及川徹那個垃圾。

踏出房間的岩泉，腦袋只有這句話。

安置好日向又陪著日向直到睡著，岩泉才放心的離開及川房間、走到客廳去看那個一直坐在沙發上沒有任何動靜的大型垃圾。

「明天一早我會帶走日向，學校那邊我會請假到日向身上的痕跡消失為止。」  
「…………小岩，我………」  
「不用多說什麼，對你最後的仁慈就是不會把這件事說出去。以後日向就交給我照顧，研磨和日向的配合也不輸你，之後就交給研磨來訓練日向就好。」  
「等一下！小岩，你不該這樣……」

岩泉的話讓及川有了動靜，岩泉想把日向帶走、想把日向帶離他可以看到的地方、想讓他的太陽離開去照耀其它的閒雜人等…不行！絕對不行！！

「我不該這樣？那你強暴日向就很應該？」  
「小岩，你自己很清楚。你自己也很清楚我會對日向做這種事卻還是放任我這樣做！」  
「我沒有！！及川徹，注意你的言行。」  
「你有！！不然你不會想替我隱瞞強暴日向的事，也不會在知道日向和我同住的時候沒帶走日向，更不會在和牛島起爭執時候，告訴日向我會救他的原因。」

回答及川的是一記毫無保留的拳頭，挨下這拳的及川並沒有退縮，反而還繼續挑釁岩泉。

「哈哈…果然是被我說中了才生氣打我嗎？」  
「…………是啊！沒錯，我明明知道你會對日向出手還不提醒日向，那是因為我對你的信任！但是我錯了，我錯在我信任你！」  
「明明知道我的個性還這樣放任，小岩你人會不會太好？」  
「哈！對啊，我人好到自己都看不下去！我對你好到無法跟日向懺悔、跟日向說清楚，跟日向提醒他的同居人居然滿腦子都想上他！」

幾乎是豁出去了，無法跟日向說的罪惡感一口氣被及川給激到爆發。  
明明事情的起因都是及川，但岩泉卻無法原諒自己的選擇…

岩泉的反應大大的出乎及川的預料，但潑出去的水無法再收回，及川只能一起豁出去跟岩泉爭取一絲絲把日向留在自己身邊的機會。

「小岩，拜託…再相信我一次！」  
「我再相信你一次，然後你在用更加殘忍的手段強迫日向聽你的、任你擺佈？」  
「我不會！！絕對不會再有第二次，真的…這次只是因為喝醉，搞不清楚現實和夢境…」  
「哼！然後下次再發生後又是同一套說詞？」  
「絕對不會有下次！」  
「閉嘴！！」

「岩泉學長，夠了…請住手吧！」

就在岩泉要對及川動手前，日向出現了。  
雖然看起來還是有點發著燒，不過感覺起來確實比早上還要有精神…

「日向，不好意思…吵醒你了嗎？」  
「沒事的，我只是早上睡太多現在睡不著而已。」  
一看日向出現，岩泉也懶得理及川，三步併兩步的走到日向身邊，然後小心翼翼的摸著日向的額頭確認溫度。

「我好很多了，岩泉學長…我、我想跟及川學長談談。」  
「……………好吧！我去附近的便利商店一趟，如果及川那傢伙想對你做什麼就打電話給我。」  
「……好。」  
雖然是這樣說，但日向沒有坐到沙發上和及川促膝長談的打算。  
用眼神狠狠的示意及川不准動日向之後，岩泉還是很擔心的對日向說…

「我會盡快回來的。」  
「……好的。」

及川和日向保持著距離，誰都沒有動作的站在原來的位置，聽到關門聲後，及川才慢慢的喊出日向的名字。

「……翔陽…」  
「……請不要過來，站在那裏就好。」  
「…………………」

自知理虧的及川，一動也不敢動的站著。  
他看得出來日向很害怕，就算提出想談談的人是日向，但那顫抖的身軀還是出賣了日向是在逞強而已。

「翔陽，我對不起你…」  
「及川學長，請不要叫我的名字。請照您的習慣叫，不然我不習慣。」

這種距離感是怎麼回事？  
但是日向願意和自己談談已經是要謝恩了，及川努力忽視心裡那股不祥的預感、無視日向刻意間隔出的距離感。

「……小不點，我、我真的對你很抱歉。那個，昨晚我喝醉了…」  
「我知道，所以我一點都不怪及川學長。」  
「小不點…」  
意外的得到了日向的原諒，但是及川卻沒有開心的感覺，反而還有一種即將要失去日向的預感。

「及川學長在我最困難的時候救了我，我對及川學長真的很感激。爸爸媽媽對及川學長也很信任，所以我不會把這件事告訴其他人的，請及川學長放心…我不會讓這件事成為及川學長的絆腳石。」

「不是的！翔陽，我沒有這樣想過…」

日向的話讓及川過度驚訝。  
他沒有，他沒想過這樣的事…日向絕對不會是絆腳石，他要帶著日向一起站上舞台！  
激動的及川只是往前站了一步，日向馬上就大聲的警告及川不准前進。

「不要過來！！」  
「好、好…翔陽，不要緊張…我不前進，就站在這裡。」

緊張兮兮的看著及川快一分鐘，認為及川不會前進後日向才再度開口。

「不要再叫我的名字，及川學長。」  
「………我知道了，小不點。」  
「………我一直都沒辦法讓你開心、也一直惹你生氣。我知道我所做的一切都抵不上及川學長的恩情和寄宿的房租，如果、如果昨晚的事可以抵銷這一切的話…請告訴我還要做多少次？我會努力忍耐、努力讓及川學長滿意，然後請你放我離開這裡。」

「！？」  
翔陽在說什麼？我聽不懂。

「我、我不會讓家人知道這件事。爸爸媽媽認定的監護人一樣是及川學長…不過及川學長嫌麻煩的話，我可以拜託岩泉學長，不會讓及川學長覺得難做人。」

這句話的意思是要離開我的意思嗎？翔陽是想和我切割嗎？

「校隊的話，我也會退出。及川學長是K大的希望，我不會阻礙你的…如果及川學長還是不放心，我可以轉學，牛島學長說過S大的轉學考快開始了，只要我希望他可以替我安排…啊！如果及川學長不喜歡我去S大，我可以去普通的學校…」

不要，我不要！！  
不要去其他地方，翔陽該要帶的地方只有我的身邊，其他的地方都不行！

「所以，所以…及川學長。請你放過我，我不是女孩子也不會懷孕…真的很對不起，一直待在這裡讓及川學長無法好好的交女朋友，讓及川學長委屈了真的很抱歉。我不太清楚那種事的規矩，及川學長一直反覆的話我不知道該怎麼回應才好，不過我愛你這種話要對喜歡的女生說才好，對我說似乎糟蹋了。」

沒有，從來沒有！！  
我除了翔陽以外就沒有其他喜歡的人了，愛你是真心的，對你我一直都是真心的！

日向一說完的瞬間，及川就接近崩潰邊往日向的方向靠近。  
已經不管日向會不會害怕了，眼看日向現在怕得轉身逃跑，及川也無法停下自己的動作，跟在日向身後慌張的追了上去…

「不是的，小不點。我從來都沒有覺得你是麻煩，不要退出校隊也不要轉學！不要離開這裡也不要離開我！我沒有想過要交女朋友，我喜歡的只有你、我愛的一直是你，我…我…昨晚真的事一個誤會，想和你上床是事實，但是不是這麼粗暴的方式…我沒有不開心、你也沒讓我生氣…小不點，不要再說這種話了，拜託…再給我一次機會，我絕對不會再這樣對你，只要你不離開我身邊要我做什麼都行！」

最後，及川是在日向房間裡追到日向。

為了讓日向聽完自己的話，及川把日向壓在床上、接近崩潰狀態的把自己的心聲喊完，被這樣的及川嚇到，日向忘記掙扎也忘記顫抖，只能張著大眼看著自己上頭的及川紅著眼眶、滑落的淚水滴在日向的衣服上，不斷的懇求日向不要離開他…

「拜託你…翔陽，只要不要離開我、不要離開這裡要我做什麼都行。我一直很喜歡你，從高中的那場練習賽開始我就一直看著你了…我無法忘記你給我的所有悔恨，一開始我以為我是討厭你的。但後來才發現不是，我早就被你吸引了。畢業後我想盡辦法打聽你的一切、注意你所有的舉動和比賽…那天，在公園遇到你時我真的很開心，一直忌妒著小飛雄的我終於有機會能翻轉這場命運了…我一直希望在你身邊的是我、一起站上舞台的人是我不是影山飛雄！！」

日向不知所措的看著邊哭邊告白的及川，最後伸出手為及川擦去不斷滴落的眼淚。

「和你在一起的所有日子我都過得很開心，但是敵人太多了，你所認識的人都是我的敵人。我忍不住對你施加束縛和壓力，明明知道不可以但我還是忍不住…你的光芒太耀眼，我懂也明白，所以努力的放下我的忌妒、努力的讓你自由。我想依靠的人只有你，但你不可能是只屬於我的…」

「及、及川學長……我、我…我明白…」  
在上頭的及川有越哭越悽慘的跡象，最後放開日向，自己坐在床沿一邊哭一邊抱怨。弄得日向滿頭問號，完全忘記及川給自己帶來的恐懼，伸手抱著哭的像小孩子的及川，然後還輕拍及川的背安撫及川。

「你根本不明白！那次你喝醉，我偷偷襲擊了你…雖然是我不對，但是偷喝酒的你也有錯啊！為什麼痛苦的都是我啊？一直做春夢也讓我很困擾啊…我一直受這種罪，你卻什麼都不知道的怪我對你不好、怪我把你趕出去，我好怕真的對你出手啊！所以才一直不讓你回家啊！！」

「呃………對、對不起？」

「現在說對不起有什麼用？我一直怕你知道我對你的感情後會逃跑，所以一直瞞著你…你什麼都不知道就算了，還一直用牛島刺激我…他也是你歡你的，估計也想對你做我昨晚對你做的事啊！為什麼只兇我啊…我很委屈啊…我委屈又說不出口，只好悶悶的和小岩他們喝酒啊！！」

「我、我知道…牛島學長，昨天也跟我說了…」

「為什麼他就可以這麼和平的說，我就要這麼犧牲又悲情的受一肚子氣後才能好好告白…你是不是偏心，是不是一心只有S大的人？我明明這麼愛你，你不信就算了…還想離開我？小不點你無情、你無意、你狼心狗肺沒有帶良心出門！！我喜歡你的事沒有人應援就算了，小岩還因為這件事和我吵了好幾次…說我殘害國家幼苗、說我GAY裡GAY氣的不要影響校隊氣勢，我為了你都忍下來了…但是你居然要拋棄我…昨晚的事是我的錯，但是你要回來也通知一下啊！突然回來然後被我欺負都是我的錯了？你也要負責任吧！！」

「對、對不起…我的錯，是我的錯…及川學長不要哭了。不離開，我就只陪你…」

「嗚哇哇哇哇嗚啊啊啊啊啊！！！！翔陽…不要離開我，再也不會了…以後我只對你一個人好，不會欺負你也不會罵你，只要你不離開我，我什麼都做！！」

「對不起啦！！及川學長對不起，不要哭了啦…我不離開你，真的！！」

及川就這樣抱著日向一直哭訴、一直懇求日向不要離開他，而日向也乖乖的讓及川抱著，任由及川的眼淚沾濕半邊的衣服，然後再三向及川保證再也不提離開之類的話。

最後，哭累的及川就抱著日向睡著了。

「……………………這都發生什麼事了？」  
這是什麼套路？我不在的這段期間出了什麼事？

岩泉滿臉黑人問號，不久前還怕及川怕得顫抖的日向怎麼突然照顧起很明顯是哭到睡著的及川？而且還一臉無奈的臉？不對啊！日向現在是病人，怎麼一個病人的氣色還比床上的那個人還好？

「呃……岩泉學長不在的時候，那個…及川學長都說了。邊哭邊說邊抱怨的，把所有的事都用哭喊的方式說出來了。」  
日向一臉尷尬，這兩天的體驗都讓日向對及川的印象崩塌到比細沙還要粉碎。

日向明白了及川這個人很需要照顧，不管是昨晚強行佔自己的及川，還是不久前哭著懇求自己及川，都讓日向覺得及川這個人本質就是個屁孩。

就像妹妹小夏一樣，不…及川的情緒管理可能比小夏還差！

「……日向，我…」  
「我知道，我在岩泉學長離開房間的時候就醒了。我受了岩泉學長很多的照顧，我反倒還要感謝您…及川學長的事是我的錯，我明明和及川學長住了一段時間，卻沒在意過及川學長的感受、也一直沒有想了解及川學長…如果我有勇敢的表達出來，今天就不會有這些事了吧！」  
「…………………」

默默的看著日向撫摸著睡的很不安穩的及川的髮絲，岩泉覺得……

等及川醒來，他不弄死及川才怪！

出這什麼破事？日向你人也太好？  
他可是強暴你的犯人啊！就這樣哭一哭就諒他了？  
可惡！我應該要把這個垃圾對我說的話原封不動的錄下來給日向聽的！！

他根本就沒在後悔強暴你的事啊！！

岩泉的拳頭在日向看不到的地方握緊又放鬆，重複三、四次後，終於撫平自己的情緒。

「我也和及川學長說了…要是再欺負我，我會立馬搬去和牛島學長住。」  
「…………我猜他聽到這句話後，哭得更兇了？」  
「嗯，對啊…然後我就賺了每天多了50個托球的練習球數喔！及川學長意外的好騙呢！」  
「………你開心就好。」

好騙的是你吧！日向！！！  
岩泉的真心話只敢喊在心裡不敢說出來…

「等你好一點在來上學吧！我會幫你請假，然後明天一早我會來接及川這傢伙去學校，不要太寵他。」  
「嗯！真的很謝謝您，岩泉學長。」  
「不會，只要你能和以往一樣開心的笑就行了。」  
「？」

告別了日向，岩泉離開了及川家。

岩泉也喜歡日向，但是沒有及川那麼執著…  
只是看著就好、可以陪伴在身邊就好，單純的、淡淡的只希望能夠守護日向開心過每一天就好。  
這點和大家的心情都一樣，所以也不用特別讓日向知道…這樣就好。

響起的手機讓岩泉想到…他忘記黑尾有拜託澤村他們一起找日向，還給了他澤村的聯絡方式，好在第一時間發現日向的時候，可以互相通知。

『太好了，你終於接電話了…大家都沒發現日向，岩泉你是最後的希望…』  
「不好意思，我找到日向了，你們不用緊張。」  
『真的嗎？啊……終於放下心了，日向要是出事，我們大概會崩潰吧！在哪裡找到的？』  
「………我也不清楚，是及川跟我說的。說他找到日向了，要我過去接他。」  
不知道為什麼，岩泉下意識的覺得澤村的話裡有點套路…岩泉沒說出實話，小小的對澤村撒了點小謊。

『……這樣啊！那日向現在跟你再一起嗎？』  
「嗯…因為太晚了，日向也累得睡著了，所以就讓日向住及川家裡。」  
『嗯，也好。你也辛苦了，早點休息吧！』  
「你也是，晚安。」  
『辛苦了，晚安。』  
掛上電話，岩泉覺得有點不對勁但又說不上來…最後岩泉放棄思考，踏上回家的路。

及川是在一陣烤麵包的香氣中清醒的，很久很久沒有聞到的香味讓及川以為自己還在夢中。

「早安，及川學長。早餐做好了，請快點來用餐吧！」

房門被打開了，及川睡眼惺忪的爬起。看了四周後才發現這不是自己的房間，視線往門口的人看去，及川帶著疑惑，喊出那的人的名字。

「……………翔、翔陽？」  
「我在，及川學長你快點準備好來吃早餐。岩泉學長等一下會來接你！」  
交代完岩泉說話，日向離開房門朝廚房前進。

日向原諒我了？日向不離開了？  
及川呆呆的望著門口，然後伸手捏了自己一下…

不是夢。

快速的把自己狼狽的樣子打理好，及川匆忙的跑去客廳，看到剛放下牛奶的日向後就一把抱住。

「翔陽…我再也不會那樣子對你了，從今天開始我會好好的追求你，直到你答應和我交往為止！！」  
「呃…不用麻煩了。及川學長，你快吃早餐…」  
「等一下再吃~翔陽今天不上學嗎？那我在家陪你！」  
一點都沒有想放開日向的念頭，及川黏在日向身上就開始撒嬌。

「及川學長，請你像大人一點。」  
「嗯？翔陽好冷淡喔…不過我還是很愛你~♫」  
「喔，謝謝。」  
「我愛你喔！翔陽~♫」  
「嗯，謝謝。」  
該怎麼說呢？這樣的及川學長比以前那個及川學長還煩人…  
不出一天，日向就覺得後悔了。

「…………翔陽，謝謝你願意留在我身邊。」  
「………及川學長要說話算話喔！每天多50 個托球。」

耳邊傳來了及川充滿懊悔和感謝的話語，日向沒有正面的回應。  
日向不懂喜歡也不懂戀愛，他不懂及川到底看上他哪點、喜歡他哪點…甚至天真的只要自己拒絕及川，久了就會對自己膩了，然後單純的只會剩下搭檔關係而已。

「沒問題！不管是50個還是100個，只要你願意，我都陪著你！」  
「嗯！說定了！」

天真的小動物遇到深水井的野狼，想逃過追捕是不可能的。  
及川很有耐心也很有自信，看著日向開心的表情及川也跟著日向開心…  
已經掉入陷阱的小動物還渾然不知，是不可能逃過自己的手掌的。

放棄的任由及川抱著自己，日向自顧自的吃起早餐來。  
認真的欣賞日向的吃相，及川刻意隱藏起來的黑暗正蓬勃的蔓延。

在公園相遇的那一刻開始，日向的命運就注定是我的了…  
誰都搶不走、誰都得不到。  
只能，是我的。

END

吃過早餐後，忙著在廚房洗碗的日向千拜託萬拜託及川乖乖待在客廳不要來搗亂。  
滿足的摸好摸滿完日向好幾把後，及川終於乖乖的躺在沙發上看電視…然後，門鈴響了。

「是小岩嗎？」  
想到日向說過岩泉會還接他，及川毫不猶豫的開門。

但是…………

「喲~及川徹~來玩吧！」

來的人是日向的學長們，也就是當年烏野的二、三年級。  
以澤村為首、菅原為輔，每個人都穿著黑西裝和黑手套，笑著迎接開門的及川。

「及川學長……嗯？出門了嗎？」  
沒在客廳看到及川，房間也沒看到人…沒關緊的大門讓日向以為及川出門了。

順手押上沒關上的門，得到許可不用上學的日向開始了新的一天！！


End file.
